te Amare en pasado,presente,futuro y quiza para siempre HXM HARUKA T
by LILYTENOH23
Summary: INICIA EN EL MILENIO DE PLATA,CUENTA LA VIDA DE HARUKA EN URANO Y COMO SE CONVIERTIO EN SAILOR Y SE ENAMORO DE MICHIRU,LA TRAGEDIA Y EL AMOR ESTARÁN A FLOR DE PIEL: ESPERO SUS REVIEWS UN BESO ENORME n n sm NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO T. Y SUS EMPRESARIOS
1. Capítulo 1 EL VIENTO

Otra fría noche contemplando la luna desde el balcón del castillo Miranda, sus ojos verde esmeralda se habían propuesto mirar cada noche al astro lunar, tratando inútilmente divisar el castillo de la Reyna Serenity y así poder recordar lo vivido en él hace unos meses los cuales habían sido los más felices en sus 17 Años de vida, no es que la vida de una princesa no estuviera llena de lujos pero igual estaba llena de soledad, perfección y todo lo que conlleva a ser una reina en el futuro sin contar que desde que cumplió 12 años ha sido entrenada para proteger a la princesa del Gran palacio lunar ,convertirse en una senshi y claro esta no de cualquier escuadrón ella es la líder de la outer force el más poderoso de la Galaxia y apoyo de la inner Alliance y es que servir a la reina y a todo el sistema solar y galaxia era algo que se heredaba de generación en generación y así era siglo, tras siglo..

El viento soplo más fuerte cosa que hizo que su rubia y corta cabellera se moviera a su compas y la saco de sus pensamientos, suspiró mirando al reluciente astro y metió su mano en el bolsillo de su elegante pantalón que formaba parte de su elegante uniforme militar color gris y azul para sacar una peineta de Oro blanco con el símbolo de Neptuno y en él un Hermoso. Zafiro azul. Y varios pequeños diamantes alrededor de este, sus ojos verdes buscaron en el obscuro cielo hasta divisar aquel planeta, mismo que tenía todo lo que quería y por primera vez en la vida deseaba con vehemencia,

*******flash black********

Urano-papa en verdad debo ir al palacio lunar a terminar mi entrenamiento Senshi? Soy la mejor de todas, eso lo sé..

Rey-debes afinar algunos detalles en la presencia de la reina al igual conocer a tus compañeras del outer force.(dijo un hombre rubio bastante alto con los ojos verde grisáceo algo opacos ya por la edad a pesar de tener una cicatriz en el rostro aún se veía bastante atractivo.)

Urano-lo se me incomoda conocer gente nueva…

Rey-pequeña eres fuerte, obstinada y valiente hacer nuevos amigos no te hará mal

Urano-pero papa! Tengo amigos aquí en Urano y no he mencionado a limón…

Rey-limón? Creo que te refieres al teniente Tulpa, bueno creo que este viejo no puede competir con aquel soldado en tu amistad dijo el rey mientras terminaba de ajustar una cadena larga de oro con el símbolo de su planeta en el cuello de su hija y acomodando también su larga túnica azul celeste.

Urano-padre no es eso es que con limo. Digo tulpa puedo hablar sobre música,artes,entrenamiento y chic..

El rey alzo la ceja al ver como su hija se ponía roja como un carmín y se mordía violentamente el labio y no sabía si era por lo que iba a decir o por la fuerza ejercida en sus labios, cosa que le saco una sonrisa al rey.

Urano-papa en unos minutos abordare la nave dijo aun roja la princesa,su padre le dio un beso en la frente y acaricio su angelical rostro en forma de afecto y despedida

***************20 minutos después***************

En la entrada del castillo miranda se encontraba una fastuosa nave blanca con franjas azules y rojas con el símbolo de Urano en dorado y las banderas de la unión de planetas, la bandera de la luna y las condecoraciones militares de la galaxia entera, todo el reino y el palacio salieron a despedir a su soberana entre gritos, aplausos, sollozos un joven militar alto y ojos color miel se acercó a ella y la abrazo mientras le susurraba al oído: te extrañare mucho, procura no enamorarlas a todas ya que se de alguien que no podría soportarlo mientras miraba de reojo a una chica de unos 15 años con cabellos negros y ojos azul claro quien lloraba por lo bajo para no llamar tanto la atención reprimiendo el dolor en su corazón

Urano-lo se limón ,cuida mucho de ella en mi ausencia te traeré algo del palacio

Después de despedirse con una sonrisa triunfal de todos sus súbditos y seres queridos abordo la nave junto a su maestro de entrenamiento , misma que dos horas después la dejaría a las puertas del imponente palacio lunar.

-Bienvenida su alteza, decía un hombre blanco con los ojos azules intenso y cabello rubio bastante largo que hacia juego con un pendiente de media luna que portaba en el lóbulo izquierdo y portaba un impecable uniforme militar lunar color blanco lleno de condecoraciones duradas*

Artemis-mi nombre es Artemis y soy consejero de la reina Serenity, maestro de venus y guardia de las joyas reales

\- Y un magnifico esposo dijo una guapa mujer morena de cabellos negros y ojos verde aceituna, qué portaba un hermoso vestido amarillo canario y un collar en forma de media luna de oro, un placer yo soy luna maestra de mercurio, niñera de la princesa, mano derecha de la reina y protectora de que mi marido no cometa errores dijo la mujer mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Urano

\- Urano-gracias,realmente me asombra que no me confundiese con un chico …

\- Artemis-necesitas mas que ropa y cabello masculinos para despistar a mi esposa dijo el rubio riendo lo que le costo una mirada asesina por parte de su mujer

\- Luna-entremos su alteza ,los sirvientes llevaran sus cosas a su alcoba en lo que conoce un poco el palacio, algunas de sus compañeras, la reina y princesa se encuentran en el gran comedor

\- Urano-entendido

*caminaron dentro del palacio el cual era gigante haciendo parecer el palacio de miranda un departamento, los pasillos llenos de pinturas, esculturas y los lujosos candelabros en el techo un aroma a tranquilidad le agradaban caminaron por pasillos largos en medio del pasillo principal se podía apreciar una pintura magnifica de la reina Serenity, su esposo y la pequeña princesa lunar de escasos 15 años al parecer, la princesa era hermosa Urano se sonrojo al verla no es que sus preferencias le molestaran incluso en su planeta era aceptado a diferencia de muchos como existían rumores que en Saturno los homosexuales eran torturados y la gente era muy primitiva, suspiro y siguió caminando tras Artemis y luna.

Al llegar al gran comedor encontró a la reina junto con su hija hablando con un grupo de chicas, las cuales se veían muy divertidas y reían Artemis se acercó a la reina para informar su llegada la reina dirigió su tierna mirada a ella y le hizo un ademan de acércate, sus pies temblaban pero su valiente semblante no había cambiado.

Venus-DIOS MIO! KAMI SAMA! QUE GUAPO ES! EY TU GUAPO! SIENTATE AQUÍ!(Gritaba una rubia a la princesa de Urano creyendo que era un chico)

Marte-tenías que ser tú.. cállate venus eres una tonta! (decía mientras pellizcaba a la líder del escuadrón inner)

Venus-ayyy! marte eres una salvaje!, niégame que está hecho un cuero este tío, que dicen chicas?*preguntando a las otras dos niñas que estaba a su alrededor

Júpiter-es lindo venus pero deberías comportarte, lo vas a asustar…

Mercury-chicas viendo bien su anatomía creo que no es un el si no ella..

Venus-que? Mientes mercury! Apostamos? 100$monedas lunares!

Princesa Moon-chicas es muy guapo, dejen que mi madre nos diga de quien se trata *decía la princesa con un suspiro y emoción

Reina serenity-chicas ella es la princesa Urano, la primera en llegar de las outer force y líder de ellas, las demás deben llegar mañana a mas tardar *Urano sonrió tímidamente y se sentó

Venus estaba en shock*

Venus-ten mercury ganaste*entregando una bolsita con monedas a la princesa de mercurio

venus-diablos! Yo creí que era un chico, aún así me parece bastante sensual!

Marte-callate venus!siempre tienes que ser asi de inmadura e impropia?

Venus-niegame que esta como quiere,asi sea mujer,hombre o pescado

Mercury-ejem,chicas creo que lasobserban*señalando a la rubia que las miraba divertida

Reina serenity-disculpe princesa urano,aun son unas crias

Venus-quieres ver que tan cria soy?*dijo en un tono algo provocador

Urano-y tu eres?

Venus-soy la princesa del planeta venus y líder del escuadron inner senshi,un placer

Urano-el placer es mio,sabes? Como lideres deberíamos "practicar" alguna que otra estrategia *guiñándole el ojo a la rubia…

Venus-pero por supuesto,yo encantada no por nada vengo de venus el planeta del "amor" y sabes que es lo que mas nos gusta hacer ahí? *en un tono bastante sugerente haciendo que a la uranieana le recorriera un frio desde los talones hasta la nuca,estaba a punto de responderle de la misma manera,hasta que sientio las miradas de las demás chicas de la mesa,miro por lo bajo y vio a la pequeña princesa moon con la vista fija en el blanco suelo y a la reina mirando por la ventana de manera distraída mientras las demás no decían nada y solo eran victimas del color rojo en sus rostros

Urano-este,claro hahaha eres muy precoz para ser una cria

Venus-tengo 16!

Reina serenity-venus es la mas grande de todas,después sigue mi hija de 15 y las demás con 14 años…

Urano-ya veo

Marte-aunque venus es la mas grande es la que mas actua como un bebe

Venus-lo dice la que vino al palacio a rastras por que no quería dejar a su guapo prometido

Princesa M-debe ser muy bonito tener un ser amado…

Venus-urano,tu tienes un ser amado,alguien te espera en urano?

La chica de la túnica azul,se quedo pensativa un rato,recordaba a la niña que había dejado en su planeta,sabia que la chiquilla le amaba,llevaban 2 años viéndose era la hija de su nana,una niña sumisa y tierna que le había entregado todo,pero la rubia no se sentía ni lo mas minimo enamorada de ella,sentía cariño pero solo eso,la tenia mas por miedo a la soledad y por amor al placer que esa pequeña podría entregarle,sin contar la privacidad de no ser vistas fuera del castillo miranda,auque en su planeta la homosexualidad era bien recibida,no le gustaba se metieran en su vida privada,mas cuando el teniente tulpa y ella se escurrían entre algúna taberna en busca de placer casual…

Urano-no, no hay nadie en Urano esperando por mi…

Venus-perfecto

Marte-ay venus, tus preguntas todas tontas!

*la tarde paso entre comentarios sugestivos,risas,regaños,la noche llego y un apurado Artemis llevaba a la princesa urano a su habitación que estaba en un largo pasillo subiendo las enormes escaleras de mármol del palacio lunar

Artemis-aquí estamos su majestad,la reina ha aclimatado la habitación a algo que ella cree que le gustara,dejo ropa mas a su estilo de igual manera ha cambiado un poco el protocolo lunar de usar vestido solo cuando lo amerite la ocacion,debe descansar mañana llegaran las demás chicas de su escuadron*cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia al rubio militar¨

Urano-que le molesta al viejo Artemis?

Artemis-nada,su majestad solo…

Urano-solo?

Artemis-que la princesa de Saturno también llegara...

Urano-ah con eso! La señorita destrucción nos honrrara con su presencia!,yo he oído que en Saturno son muy primitivos y violentos…pero equis además a ella se le ha dado un entrenamiento especial para no despertar cierto? Llevamos un milenio en paz y no creo que sea necesario revertirlo..

Artemis-pero su majestad,existen rumores de que esa chica ha asesinado a medio batallón de la región tao ella sola,sin mencionar que es una niña de 13 años…

Urano-bah tonterías,a demás ninguna ha sacado sus talismanes no? Para eso hemos venido,ella sin su talismán no es nada

Artemis-no diga eso princesa,debe ser algo aterrador!

Urano-hay algo que me imagino que debe ser mas aterrador y es una luna enojada! Ya son las 12 viejo Artemis,ve a tu alcoba y no te preocupes por cosas que no pasaran y menos conmigo aquí*dijo con sobrebia y el rubio asintió y se marcho

La rubia entro a la enorme habitación finamente decorada,que contenia un baño bastante completo,una cama gigante que invitaba a dormir o a probar las propuestas de la princesa del planeta del amor,el techo era encristalado permitiendo ver las estrellas y algúno que otro aztro

Camino y se encontró con una puerta que llevaba a un hermoso balcón como el que tenia en miranda,contemplo los jardines del palacio ,los balcones de las habitaciones se veian vacios y dedujo que aun no habrían llegado sus habitantes,miro 6 balcones mas y vio a la princesa venus.. pensaba hacerle señas y continuar su extensa charla pero el sueño la vencio y fue directa a caer en esa enorme cama,que la llevaría con Morfeo ,mañana seria un dia de muchos cambios y todo cambiaria...

*GRACIAS POR LEER,ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y PROMETO QUE MEJORARA Y CADA SEMANA SUBIRE CAPITULO GRACIAS POR LEER* LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE LA TALENTOSA NAOKO


	2. el viento y el mar

Los rayos del sol entraban traviesamente por la ventana, abriéndose camino entre los muebles, el precioso piano de cola color negro hasta encontrarse con los ojos de una hermosa joven rubia, qué se llevaba una mano y luego la otra para alejarlos inútilmente, después de unos minutos de asimilar que los rayos trataban de avisarle que ya era tarde para ir al desayuno especia con la reina, las senshis y donde conocería a las piezas faltantes de su escuadron,ayudada por el viento la rubia corrió en segundos al baño para ducharse en escasos 10 minutos y en otros 10 estar vestida y peinada, caminaba por el largo pasillo acomodándose una larga túnica blanca con hermosos bordados dorados, la pobre rubia caminaba lo más rápido que podía en esa situación, sin contar que por su mente pasaba la cara de desaprobación de la reina Serenity al verla llegar tarde y lo peor en su primer día y la mala impresión que le daría a su equipo, como esperaba pedirles puntualidad en los entrenamientos si ella no podía? , acelero el paso sin darse cuenta que frente a ella venían una niña como de su edad bastante hermosa a decir verdad, con los ojos azules, cabellera larga aguamarina quien venía cargando un cuaderno de dibujo bastante grande para la pequeña niña de piel de porcelana, la cual venia acompañada por una joven de unos 21 años, bastante seria, sus verdes cabellos llegaban hasta donde terminaba la cintura de la alta mujer de ojos violetas

PUM!*el cuaderno voló ,la cadena con el emblema de Urano se atoro en el cuello de la rubia casi asfixiándola,tardando unos segundos en reponerse, maldijo por lo bajo por que no pudo quedarse a coquetear con la hermosa señorita aguarnet,que le recordó a una de las sirenas de los cuentos que su mama le contaba qué había en el planeta Neptuno y estaban bajo las ordenes de Neptuno, pero blah!,tenía que seguir corriendo al gran salón blanco. Le dirijo una mirada a las chicas que seguían en el suelo,levantando rápidamente el cuaderno y entregá - Lo siento debo irme,adiós sirena, hasta luego señora!

-SEÑORA?!lo matare en cuanto lo veamos!

-tranquila plut,ese chico se veía bastante apurado,quizá es guardia de alguna princesa,o algún guapo encargado del palacio

Plut-guapo?quien dijo que ese torpe era un guapo? Parece que en Neptuno no hay hombres guapos..

Neptuno-plut,tus siempre eres muy tranquia,jamas te había visto enojada nisiquiera en estos 10años que tienes yendo a mi planeta a ayudarnos a mi maestro y a mi para poder concentrarme,tranquila es un muchacho torpe,recuerda a que nos envio la reina aquí

*la chica de verdes cabellos gruño en afirmación y siguieron caminando por el largo pasillo

*sus ojos verde esperalda se abrieron totalmente al encontrarse con el gran salón,viendo como los criados retiraban los platos de lo que había sido el desayuno,busco con la mirada,ahí estaba la reina serenity y la inner forcé en una mesa bastante grane

Reina S.-Urano creímos que habías vuelto a tu planeta en la obscuridad de la noche

Urano-reina,le ruego una disculpa el cambio de horario me desconcertó un poco*mintió

Reina- S. que mal,los criados se han llevado toda la comida del desayuno ya son las 12 pm…

Venus-yo puedo darte algo de mis tostadas que siguen "CALIENTES" en tono seductor..

Urano-no te preocupes hermosa,me espero a la comida no soy muy afecta a desayunar

Venus-entiendo prefieres cenar…

*las miradas se enfocaron en el juego de la rubia venusiana contra la uraniana que estaba color tomate,no porque no puediera complacerla,si no por que todos incluso la reina la observaban

Urano- y bien donde está mi escuadron?

Reina S.-curiosamente creímos que llegarías con ellas,mandamos al par perfecto a buscarte …

Princesa M-Urano,en 2 semanas sera el Gran baile lunar donde serán presentadas como mi escolta,yo como sucesora de de la reina,vendrán invitados de muchas constelaciones,regiones,planetas,estrellas,astros y los humanos nos honraran con su visita,ya que retomaremos alianza con la tierra!

Urano-lo se princesa,nada me llenaría de más orgullo que servir a ustedes*besando galante la mano de la princesa

Marte-ya llegaron

*la rubia dejo la sonrisa galante y la mano de la princesa para dar entrada a la boca mas abierta de pánico para encontrarse encontrarse con la "sirena" y la "señora" que había atropellado al intentar llegar al gran salón…

Plut-tu…*mirada asesina

Nept-hola!,eto… gracias por ayudar con mis dibujos…

Urano*pensando*si estás ahí arriba kamizama o Fujin y Raijin,salvenme de la loca que me quiere matar con la mirada!

Reina S.-veo que ya se conocen!

Plut-ah?deveria?!

Reina S.-vaya pluton eres la mas sabia,calculadora y tieneslas puertas del tiempo para verlo todo,incluso lo que yo desconozco.

Plu-pero su alteza,me reserve este encuentro para vivirlo personalmente ,por eso lo ignore en las puertas del tiempo.

Reina S- ella es la pricesa del planeta de los vientos,truenos y el coraje

Plut-urano?ella?

*el hipido de asombro tratando de ser callado por la princesa de Neptuno no fue pasado desapercibido por todas les presentes,incluso uno de los criaderos que recogia la losa se le quedo viendo a la aquanet

Venus-Baka! Tranquila ayer me paso lo mismo,pero no te preocupes los uranianos son conocidos por ser muy liberales,pero esta.. si la tocas sentiras mi cadena de venus en tu cuello *sonriendo tiernamente….

hola,gracias por sus reviews,hoy tuve tiempo y mejor inspiracion con ayuda de la banda porter :)


	3. go!

La aguamarina alzo la ceja y barrio con la mirada a la pequeña perra venusiana*recordando lo que se decía sobe las mujeres de Venus y sobre todo de la reina actual de aquel planeta y el escandalo que la perseguía…

Neptuno-pues porque no le pones un letrero de propiedad de venus en la frente?

Venus-no lo necesita,verdad urano?

Urano-ah? Si claro… olvidaba que soy un objeto…

Venus-eres objeto de mis pasiones bebe..

Urano-tan pronto? uy,esas venusianas no pierden el tiempo

Marte-venus tonta,recuerda que al viento no puedes detenerlo…

Venus-puedo intentarlo…

Mercurio-el viento es terco,fiero,sutil,fuerte y siempre en movimiento

Reina Serenity-el viento es detenido por el agua,para ser exactos el mar y tienen el placer de complementarse tan bien que forman olas pequeñas en la playa y cuando se lo proponen crean terribles y poderosos tornados…

Jupiter-pero,la hipótesis del viento y el mar has estado desde el principio de los tiempos su majestad

Plut-SU MAJESTAD,HA LLEGADO…

Artemis-su majestad todo estará bien…*preocupado

Reina serenity-claro Artemis,pluton luna y tu escóltenla aquí por favor,esta algo débil…los problemas que ha pasado deben tenerla agotada,no quiero que se pierda esta platica por favor

Ambos asintieron y fueron por luna para ir a escoltar a la recién llegada

-marte-me pregunto quien será..

-venus- ojala sea un guapo príncipe

Urano-ok..

Neptuno-tenia que ser de venus…

Venus-quedijiste?!

Urano-obvio es la srita DESTRUCCION*cortando la tensión

princesaM-destruccion? Pero si yo estoy aquí! :/

reina s.-hija se refiere a la princesa de Saturno,me parece muy despectivo urano…

urano-perdon su majestad

reina s-todas son tan importantes aquí y tratadas igual,sin contar que es parte de tu escuadron…

Neptuno-ella estará con nosotras y debemos hacerla sentir bien,he oído que en Saturno las cosas no van muy bien,tienen guerra por un golpe de estado y sus leyes son muy…

Urano-primitivas!

Reina s-urano!

*después de 10 minutos de silencio,vieron como la escolta llegaba con una jovencita de 12 años muy guapa cabello negro ojos violetas y la piel tan blanca que parecía que el sol no la había visto en mucho tiempo,su débil aspecto y corta edad enternecieron a todas incluso a urano.

Reina-sientate princesa,los sirvientes llevaran tus pertenencias a tu habitación,de igual manera como si fueses mi hija e elegido cosas que están ahí también,ojala te gusten

*la pequeña asintió con la cabeza y tomo asiento,era muy callada

Reina s-en dos semanas será la presentación,habrá un gran baile como saben,el rey de la tierra vendrá y mucha gente de otros planetas,estrellas y mas

Lo mas importante la outer forcé recibirá a unos invitados especiales en una semana para encontrar sus talismanes de poder bajo un entrenamiento especial…para encontrar sus talismanes mismos que una vez toquen sus manos deben partir al otro dia porque no podrán estar juntas las 4 en un mismo planeta y regresaran a sus puestos,protegiendo y tomando el trono a su tiempo de sus despectivos planetas.

Princesa-sera un placer tenerlas a todas chicas,propongo un brindis por nuestro brillante futuro juntas como sailors y por este maravilloso milenio de plata!

Reina ñana todo dejara de ser divertido y comenzaran la primer parte del entrenamiento gracias por sus reviews,y por leer


	4. bulbform

**Capítulo 5** Bulbform

*la tarde transcurrio con normalidad,a veces no podían evitar mirar a la más pequeña de las sailors,su mirada violeta cargada de sentimientos confusos y su débil estado de salud eran terriblemente notables…

Urano camino para su habitación,quería estar sola,mañana seria el primer día de entrenamiento y debería lograr sacar su talismán en menos de 2 semanas,la idea de la fiesta la asustaba,llegarían personas de la tierra a reanudar la alianza con el milenio de plata, no confiaba en los humanos.. ni tampoco en los saturnianos que seguramente también algunos serian invitados,la rubia entro en su alcoba,se acostó en la enorme y suave cama para contemplar el translucido domo y contemplar el espacio y su esplendor…anqué aún era muy temprano cayo a los brazos de Morfeo

*en el salón

Plut-vamos Neptuno,has estado muy callada que tienes?

Nptuno-pues es mi primer dia aquí y una loca de venus me amenaza,extraño a mi familia sin contar que tenemos que proteger a Saturno de que no acabe con todo lo que ya existe y existirá…

Plut-por eso mismo nos entregaron esta misión a nosotras,acaso crees que las innners podrían solas?

Neptuno-lo se,pero recuerdo lo que ocurrio con mi madre… los azules ojos de la neptuniana se cristalizaron,recreando la imagen de un océano,tranquilo y solitario.

Plut- y la madre de urano…

Neptuno-siempre he tenido ideas bastante complejas sobre eso,quizá cosas que mi padre me oculta… mi papre odia a urano y todos sus habitantes y los culpa…

Plutón-lo imagino el rey urano también paso por algo así con los de tu planeta,a pesar de haber sido muy buenos aliados desde hace siglos..pero luego comprendió que no era culpa de nadie,quizá el destino pero nada mas,piensa en nuestra líder…urano y tu saben lo que es creer sin su madre,amara y Michelle eran inseparables,eran el mejor equipo de las scoutts obvio siempre ha existido una fuerte conexión entre urano y Neptuno pero ese fue único algo que dudo,incluso la reina sabe que sea algo que se pueda volver a repetir…

Neptuno-dicen que hacían una fusión de sus poderes formando uno solo alcanzando un poder casi tan destructivo como el de Saturno..

Pluton-te contare algo,los poderes de urano y Neptuno junto tienen un alcance poderosamente asombroso,por eso son los dos planetas principales de la fuerza externa,de ahí sigo yo si si ustedes no pidiesen y de mi sigue el arma letal…*tragando saliva audiblemente*

Neptuno-saturno… como es posible que una niña tan pequeña tenga ese alcance,su mirada muestra amargura y dolor..debe ser muy ificil para esa pequeña niña

Pluton-su planeta esta dentro de un golpe de estado,su madre se suicido mientras su padre es un loco,que se empeña en ser untirano como gobernante..

*las chicas de la outer forcé se fueron a sus habitaciones pasado un rato y así concluyo el ultimo día tranquilo en el palacio lunar*

Se llevaba la mano a sus cortos cabellos, afinando el rubio mechón que colgaba de lado izquierdo,sus ojos verde esmeralda se escurrían por todo el gran comedor,acomodo su túnica azul militar con los hombros asimétricos de color gris,adornado con sus condecoraciones militares de Urano, jaló aire para darse fuerzas y camino erguida con paso seguro entre la mirada de sus compañeras,la reina,la princesa junto a muchos rostros familiares y algunos desconocidos, pero hubo alguien cuya presencia le agrado,ahí estaba altivo con esa galantería que los distinguía de cualquier otro ser,portaba la misma túnica la diferencia era que esta estaba llena de condecoraciones y portaba una hermosa corona de oro con esmeraldas verdes que hacían juego con un brillante anillo de los mismos materiales que se asomaba juguetosamente desde el dedo anular del rey uraniano que se encontraba muy acaramelado platicando con la reina de venus que era muy parecida a su hija pero con los cabellos ya un poco canosos y los ojos verdes estaban perdiendo el intenso de su color pero no el deseo en ellos ,la sonrisa del rey fue opacada al ver a su hija entrar al salón,ella camino a la mesa donde se encontraba su equipo, omitió la imagen de su padre y la reina idea de que su madre viviera una vida desgraciada a lado de su padre gracias a su "encanto" misma que ella había heredado y usaba a diestra y siniestra ,aquel encanto que la mortificaba al imaginar los últimos días de su cuando era pequeña y las pocas veces que la vio,recoraba a una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos verde esmeralda y nariz respingada,su nariz..como la ayudaba a caminar y a correr siendo muy pequeña y alcanzar velocidades bastante altas y a fundirse con el viento,a oírlo,sentirlo ser uno mismo…

Pluton-todo bien urano?

Urano-este..si..claro

Neptuno-no te preocupes,ya sabes lo que dicen sobre esa mujer..

Urano-ah,realmente no me importa*mientiendo

*el salón quedo en silencio al ver como la reina se levantaba de su lugar,los asistentes la miraban atentamente

Reina S-sé muy bien que tenían planeado quedarse más tiempo ,pero por asuntos ajenos a nosotros,el entrenamiento debe comenzar me di el trabajo de traer a los que creo mejor para sus maestros y digo maestros por la lamentable baja de varias de nuestras antiguas guerreras que murieron hace 13 años en la última batalla y terminaron de forjar este divino milenio de plata…

Se que ellas estarían muy orgullosas,en su lugar traje a los padres de algunas,no tienen el poder de sailor pero las conocen y sabran donde golpearles tanto física y emocionalmente hasta conseguir lo que ellos quieren..bien ellos no serán sus padres mientras estén aquí ellos tienen la orden de ser crueles y despiadados,no se confíen y entreguenlo todo,también contamos con Artemis,luna y pluton,se encargaran de Saturno,hemos acondicionado varias partes del castillo para las pruebas necesarias,insisto no se confíen ellos serán desalmados y calculadores,no les den la oportudinad, en una hora las quiero con ropa más adecuada y comenzaran con su maestro los entrenamientos,después de 5 entrenamientos esperamos darles sus plumas de transformación por el momento queremos medir y mejorar su condición,aunque muchas ya han sido entrenadas este es para reforzar y mejorar..

*la reina se sento y la peregrinación de senshis a sus alcobas por ropa de ejercicio.

GRACIAS QUERIDO LECTOR POR SEGUIR MIS DIVAGUES,MISMOS QUE SIENDO NUEVA ME ENCANTARÍA PODER REDACTARLOS MEJOR PARA TI,PERO BUENO ACEPTO TUS CRITICAS Y CONSEJOS,GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME ENTRAR A TU CASA,OFICINA,COLE ETC Y DARME TU TIEMPO GRACIAS A QUIEN DEJA REVIEWS ESTA VA POR USTEDES! +HARUKA SIGUE EN SUS RECUERDOS TODO A SU TIEMPO,LOS NOMBRES DE LOS CAPITULOS SON CANCIONES DE TR/ST QUE ESCUCHO MIENTRAS ESCRIBO GRACIAS NOS LEEMOS LUEGO RECUERDEN SE ACTUALIZA 2 VECS A LA SEMANA SIN DIA FIJO PERO SI 2 VECES GRACIAS LOS AMO :*


	5. fight!

Las senshis entraron en sus habitaciones, en cada armario había un conjunto de túnicas de gasa color banco , etilo uraniano pero más livianas, con unos graciosos pantaloncillos del mismo material y unas sandalias ajustadas y cómodas de color blanco y las correas de amarrar en color cobre con una bonita media luna en ellas, una a una iban saliendo para regresar al gran salón, los murmullos de las que se encontraban en las escaleras inundaban el pasillo continuo poniendo más nerviosas a las que iban bajando apenas

Después de 20 minutos de espera ahí estaban con la vista fija en la reina serenity y sus maestros, listas para comenzar

Reina Serenity-se ven bastante lindas chicas, espero estén preparadas para los entrenamientos, den todo de ustedes, eso es lo que espera todo el palacio lunar, este milenio de plata y el universo contamos con ustedes.

*sonrió y despidió a las chicas,Artemis,pluton y luna caminaron con Saturno rumbo a los calabozos del castillo, la cara pálida del venusiano no podía ocultar el miedo que sentía, lady venus tomo a su hija y caminaron a los jardines del palacio, varios soldados de la guardia real de la luna tomaban el lugar de muchos padres /madres de algunas chicas que no tenían y las entrenarían entre 4 de ellos para abalanzar el poder, caso de marte y mercurio, luego llego lady júpiter y tomo a su hija, eran dos gotas de agua, la princesa Moon iba con la reina serenity rumbo al gran balcón del palacio, la mirada de la reina lucia bastante apagada, todos adivinaron que no quería lastimar a su hija, pero las cosas no serían fáciles para ella solo por ser a princesa, por ello mismo necesitaba hacerla más fuerte…

La mirada de los que quedaban en el salón fue directo a un hombre alto, con un largo cabello de varias tonalidades azuladas, simulando un océano, sus ojos grises encontraron los del rey Urano y se dedicaron una mirada del más puro odio, cada uno tomo a su primogénita, como si quisieran alejarse uno del otro, para no contaminarse…tritón llevo a la princesa de Neptuno a las piscinas mientras Caelus tomo su primogénita para llevarla a la zona más abandonada y alejada del palacio, casi terminando con la propiedad lunar, un enorme terreno polvoso, sin vida, arena y algunas malas hiervas que hacían todo por sobrevivir,

*el rey miraba a su hija, como si fuera una maquina de rayos X,la rubia le respondía la fría mirada, aquel no era aquel que recordaba de niña o acomodando la cadena de Urano en su cuello con amor, él era su enemigo ahora, que había atado cavos y sabía que su madre había sufrido por su aventura con lady venus y miles de mujeres por toda la galaxia…

*una bola de energía color Anaranjada corría con fuerza, levantando el suelo directo hacia el pecho de la rubia que con maestría esquivo

Urano-ahora me atacas sin avisar? Vaya eres todo un caballero!

Rey Urano-cosa que heredaste cariño* y lanzo otra bola hacia su hija

*el rey cayo un segundo, no vio cuando la rubia de había puesto atrás de él y lo pateo, el uraniano sonrió comenzó a lanzar puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, sin poder darle alguno a su primogénita que sonreía, la joven tomo aire y corrió con fuerza saltando sobre su progenitor y ahorcándolo

Urano-te rindes papi?

La rubia fue quien cayó al suelo esta vez, tenía al rey sobre ella que la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de ira sujetándola del pecho y encestando puñetazos en su rostro, sintió el metálico sabor salir de la comisura de su boca carmín, rodo con el encima y el rol había vuelto a cambiar ahora era ella quien lo golpeaba en la cara …

*mientras tanto en las piscinas del palacio

Tritón-vamos líbrate de esto, eres una sirena cierto?

*la pequeña aguamarina se ahogaba, sentía el agua a nada de entrar a sus pulmones, si bien su padre había dejado de quererla cuando murió su madre, culpándola del gran parentesco entre ambas jamás creyó que su padre tratase de matarla, ella no podía golpearlo, él era lo último que tenía…

La pequeña dio un salto y encesto una patada en la mandíbula de tritón ,el rojo de su sangre combinaba tan bien con el blanco de su piel…

Tomo aire y comenzó a encestar golpes en el pecho desnudo de este, tritón tomo a su hija de sus marinos cabellos sometiéndola a sumergirse nuevamente, ella sintió hervir la sangre abrió los ojos para admirar un pequeño remolino a sus pies ir haciéndose más grande, te tengo pensó. Se concentró en aquel remolino creado por ella para arrojar a su progenitor y tomarlo como un punto de distracción y tortura .

*Lady venus estaba sentada amagada con su propia cadena del "amor" mientras su pequeña hija le sonreía y se acercaba más y más para patear su rostro que ya estaba bastante amoratado y ensangrentado

Venus-querida madre, te he dicho que eres encantadora eso lo herede de ti pero hombres casados? Urano ahora esta viudo, no lo disfrutas tanto verdad? Yo disfruto esto tanto como papa lo hubiera hecho…claro si no lo hubieras matado!,*la Reyna de venus sonrió…

Venus-no dirás nada madre? Encestándole otra patada en el rostro

*la Reyna de júpiter y su hija se miraban tristes, pero con determinación cada vez que se golpeaban, ellas eran muy unidas, las ropas de júpiter no tenían mucha sangre, lady júpiter no lo estaba haciendo bien, no quería lastimar a su pequeña hija, esperaba progresar en los siguientes entrenamientos, pero para darse valor y acostumbrase lanzo una esfera verde hacia su primogénita quien cayo rendida.

*la reina serenity seguía lanzando ataques a la joven princesa, cuyas inmaculadas coletas se habían deshecho ya por el sudor y los golpes

Reina serenity-LEVANTATE! ERES DEBIL! COBARDE! DEFIENDETE!

La princesa Moon estaba bastante herida las ropas blancas ahora eran escarlatas, miró a su madre y corrió hacia ella para tratar de golpearla la reina en un ligero movimiento volvió a esquivarla

*en el obscuro calabozo parecía que el tiempo se detenía por momentos ,luces violetas y frio salían de la pequeña Saturno, quien tenía los ojos en blanco y no tenía herida alguna, Artemis tenía la cara llena de sangre y golpes, luna la ropa rasgada y al igual que su esposo no estaba nada bien, mientras Plutón con algunos golpes seguía de pie formando un campo de fuerza sosteniendo un curioso bastón tan largo como ella...

asi es ya espezo,pero bueno espero les guste ya que es para ustedes :3


	6. FROM THE STALLS

From The Stalls

*la reina de júpiter lloraba en silencio al ver a su hija tirada en el suelo cubierta de sangre, inconsciente había usado su poder de sailor contra la pequeña que aún no había alcanzado su pluma de guerrera, sé odio un momento y tomo a su hija entre sus brazos para llevarla a su alcoba y cambiarle las ropas, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba… recordaba su entrenamiento y su corazón se estremeció al imaginar que su pequeña viviría algo así recordó como protegió la paz de la luna y la galaxia para formar ese divino milenio de plata, mismo que quisieron arrebatarles hace 14 años, con dolor recordó como sus amigas Amara y Michelle habían muerto cumpliendo su deber…

*El rey Urano saltaba sobre su hija dándole una patada en las costillas haciendo que la rubia tosiera un poco de sangre ,el rubio iba a encestarle otra cuando la mano de la joven tomo el pie de su padre y lo arrastro hasta lograr levantarlo un poco y hacerlo volar unos cuantos metros, la rubia camino a donde se encontraba el soberano inconsciente ,ahí estaba tirado sangrando boca abajo, sintió lastima de ver a su padre así ,estaba a segundos de pasarle e pie por debajo para darle la vuelta hasta que sintió la mano de su ahora enemigo tomarla con fuerza y ahora le tocaba a ella salir despedida por el aire ,mismo que la acogió y abrazo como un viejo amigo haciéndola caer menos fuerte, aún así el impacto fue doloroso y se escuchó un golpe seco al caer, sentía como las fuerzas le abandonaban, trato de levantarse pero el cansancio cedió y cayo nuevamente antes de cerrar los ojos vio al rey acercarse lentamente,

*un enorme remolino se formaba con gran fuerza bajo los pies del rey triton,formas de bestias marinas dispuestas a devorar a su "presa" tritón abrió los ojos de par en par y rápidamente saco una bola de energía negra y de ella salió un precioso tridente plateado, él rey del mar levito sobre el agua partiendo el remolino y a las bestias regresando el agua a la calma, la princesa miraba asombrada la su maestria,no por nada era el amo de los mares y océanos, caminó sobre el agua que se cristalizaba a sus pies a donde su hija se encontraba asustada esperando lo peor, le dio a mano y la apoyo a incorporarse, había sido una batalla muy dura para ser la primera y no había hecho que la pequeña sacara su pluma de transformación ,mañana sería más duro y esperaba conseguir la pluma y de consiguiente el talismán…

*la reina de venus sangraba de un costado, la herida tenia forma de corazón, sintió el cálido líquido vital salir cada vez mas de ella, tenía su hermoso rostro amoratado y los ojos estaban a nada de salirse de sus cuencas por la fricción de su propia cadena de "amor"su hija la miraba retadoramente mientras sonreía para sí misma, si bien la pequeña heredera venusiana amaba a su madre esto se acabó al atar cabos al recordar los chismes de años atrás que la relacionaban con Caelus y habían llevado a esta en su lujuria a terminar con la vida de su esposo el rey Anquises, ahora que la princesa sabia la verdad y ahora cuestionaba sobre si su hermano Eneas era totalmente su hermano, estaba a nada de tirar por última vez de la cadena hasta que uno de los guardias le dijo que el entrenamiento había terminado vio a la Reyna a la enfermería y a la princesa a descansar.

*se odio a sí misma, había jurado que su hija no pasaría por el mismo entrenamiento que ella, trato de hacerlo y con lágrimas en sus ojos vio a la pequeña princesa de la luna flotando dentro de una burbuja reluciente, inmóvil… la contemplo jamás sus rubios cabellos habían estado así sin peinar ni su bello rostro marcado por los golpes ni bañada en sangre, los entrenamientos anteriores a estos eran para enseñarle a pelear en caso de que el mal se desatara, cosa que dudaba hasta que la mayor de las sailors entrara a las puertas del tiempo y espacio y para encontrar con una "pequeña molestia "que se avecinaba, él portal no les mostró cuando, pero debían prepararse…podría ser bastante lejos o quizá bastante pronto, no debían correr riesgos, por eso adelanto los entrenamientos de las chicas…

*el venusiano estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente ,mientras su rostro mostraba un rictus de terror, su esposa estaba recargada en una de las frías paredes del calabozo con muy pocas fuerzas y llevo su mirada a la alta mujer de cabellos verdosos que sostenía a la joven Saturno, todo lo que tenían que hacer era qué ella a diferencia de sus compañeras es que esta no despertara a sailor Saturn,su poder era cada vez más difícil de controlar y su interior se revelaba para poder convertirse en una, La más peligrosa.

La alta mujer miro a la niña con ternura a diferencia dl pánico de los temas y con ella en sus brazos salió para llevarla a su habitación.

-dos horas después la reina fue informada que los entrenamientos del día de hoy habían terminado, uno bastante satisfactorio la princesa marte tenía su pluma de transformación lista, mientras la princesa de mercurio estaba bastante bien a diferencia de sus compañeras ya que su inteligencia le ayudo a coordinar los ataques enemigos ,aquella tarde, noche transcurrió con pesar y tranquilidad sombría en el palacio, No había marcha atrás…los informes de un Artemis herido y una luna agotada hasta los huesos no pasaron desapercibidos por la soberana que lloraba lagrimas cristalinas en el bello balcón lunar

Se llevó las manos a la cara un momento y contemplo al planeta tierra, aquella curiosa esferita azul-café, llena de gente curiosa, los humanos eran la raza más extraña que hubiera podido imaginar, se mataban entre ellos, entré ellos se robaban y mentían, se traicionaban, eso no era común entre los habitantes del milenio de plata, aunque había sus excepciones, Saturno estaba entrando a la era de la recesión y el odio.

-EL rey tritón miraba a su hija en su cama, las saladas lágrimas del rey de los mares escurrían mientras besaba la blanca mano derecha de su princesa, retrato de la mujer que tanto amo, él corazón se le congelo como un tempano de hielo y la sangre le hirvió al ver el rostro magullado de su hija a causa de sus manos, sí bien tritón a diferencia de todos los demás incluso la reina serenity era que el no solamente no era un rey, él era un dios, bueno un semi dios, perdió totalmente el trono celestial al enamorarse de una sirena del planeta al que protegía ,la volvió humana y la hizo su mujer con la que tuvo a la pequeña que besaba y abrazaba.

*tirado en el suelo de su habitación yacía el imponente rey del viento, observaba el techo perdiendo su mente en sus memorias, una pequeña rubia de 4 años sobre un balancín de madera en forma de Pegaso con una espada del mismo material y su pequeña túnica uraniana gritando-TE SALVARE PRINCESA,MATARE A MEDUSA Y AL CENTAURO E IRE POR TI AL CASTILLO EMBRUJADO EN MI FIEL CORSEL!-sintió los brazos de su castaña oji verde en su cuello y se volteo a verla en complicidad-Es una excelente niña Caelus,tiene tu carácter y tu valentía…el aludido sonrió tímidamente ,aunque su esposa era una excelente madre y el moría por ella el sabía que no lo amaba como el a ella y su corazón se desintegraba por partes.-amara? –la mujer lo miro un momento-AMARA-dime caelus,que te preocupa? El uraniano titubeo.. Caelus-ha vuelto metalia verdad?

Amara-eso parece, debó proteger a la reina y al milenio sin contar a lo más valioso que tengo*mirando a la pequeña que victoriosa cargaba una muñeca entre sus brazos y "volaba a su castillo feliz"

Caelus-por qué ahora?

Amara-no lo sé, soló sé que debo cumplir mi misión, nos necesitan a la outer forcé, las jóvenes inners apenas están siendo madres otras están embarazadas aun, nosotras ya tenemos a nuestras hijas algo grandecitas según la reina, sé que estas preocupado, volveré estaré bien llegare al cumpleaños de nuestra princesa con las manos llenas de regalos, iré con Raquel, Juno y Michelle*al decir el nombre de la reina neptuniana esta se sonrojo y desvió la mirada,caelus no pudo pasarlo por desapercibido ,la mujer que amaba estaba enamorado de otra mujer, su amiga y compañera de combate, el neptuniano recordó como accidentalmente las vio besarse en el castillo de tritón ocultas entre los árboles. Su corazón se estremeció más y más hasta estar hecho polvo…

El rey salió de sus pensamientos y tomo otra botella de vino misma que se terminó de un trago, tirando la botella a una pila donde habían otras 8 ,maldijo y se sintió fatal con su hija, el recuerdo de ese amor tan grande tan platónico y real a la vez una mentira que lo hizo feliz..

HOLA QUERIDO LECTOR,ESTE CAPITULO ES EL MAS LARGO Y AL QUE MAS TIEMPO LE HE DEDICADO,ESPERO LO DISFRUTES,LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS,SON DE NAOKO T. Y TOEY Y CREO BANDAI,LA HISTORIA ES MIA,DEBO ACLARAR QUE TRATO DE APEGARME MUCHO A LO ORIGINAL Y BUSCO NOM,BRES DE DIOSES,REYES DE PLANETAS QUE EXISTIERON EN VARIAS MITOLOGIAS,TE ENVIO UN ABRAZO A DONDE ESTES AMIGO LECTOR ESPERANDO TU REVIEW,TU AMIGA LILY TENOH

UN BESO A MARIE NEPTUNO,HARUKA TENOU,HORATU TOMOE,TENOH SAGITARIO,BARN LOREN Y MAS!


	7. el comienzo

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentía como las fuerzas le faltaban y de manera inútil trato de incorporarse a la cama, se llevó las manos a la cara con desesperación y con la misma jalo aire para poder sentarse, sonrió para si misma al lograrlo y con todo el cuidado del mundo al fin puso un pie fuera de la cama su caminar tambaleante y cansado la estaban agotando, se sentó en el tocador y se miró al espejo para encontrar su bella cara llena de golpes y moretones, sus rubios cabellos despeinados ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiera imaginado así aquella era una imagen apocalíptica para la princesa del palacio lunar sin contar el dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo

Sintió tristeza al saber que la causante de estos era su madre, La mismísima reina Serenity y aunque el corazón le decía que su madre odiaba hacerlo no podía dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de dolor y rencor y las cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por el rostro de la soberana lunar.

*podía ver pequeños hilos rojos perderse entre la claridad del agua que corría para socorrerla y consentirla haciéndola olvidar el entrenamiento del día de ayer y prepararla para el de este día, su elemento la reconfortaba en aquella hermosa tina de blanco mármol en forma de concha marina y una fuente de sirenas que llenaba de agua caliente con sales a esta, La chica que parecía una de las sirenas de aquella fuentecilla se hundió un poco para poder concentrarse unos momentos en lo que sería otro día de batalla contra su padre y buscaba la manera de obtener si bien no su talismán al menos su pluma de transformación ya que los rumores de que la princesa de Marte ya había obtenido la suya no se hicieron esperar, ella necesitaba ser la primera de las outers en obtener la suya y aunque conocía muy poco a sus compañeras podía esperar la misma determinación de ellas, excepto de Saturno a ella tenían que negarle el placer de ser una sailor al menos hasta que pudiera controlar sus poderes, salió para tomar aire y seguir con su baño ya que en poco tiempo bajaría a desayunar y seguirían el entrenamiento….

*corría tan rápido que cualquiera que tratara de presenciarlo solo miraría como el viento y la tierra se levantaban mientras un remolino de fresco viento pasaba por aquel lugar, no tenía ni una sola gota de sudor en su frente, sus cabellos rubios aunque cortos se movían graciosamente formando un flequillo de lado izquierdo que enmarcaba esa cara de "galán",la rubia corría por inercia y recordaba cada paso de su padre al golpearle y su mejor amigo el coraje la invadió y se juro a si misma que el no volvería a ponerle un dedo encima, las piernas le dolían como gran parte de su magullado cuerpo pero su honor y orgullo ardían mas, como un par de marcas hechas al fuego vivo sin piedad eso era algo que no iba a perdonar, apretó sus puños y comenzó a golpear al viento soltando puñetazos a todos lados patadas, saltos y gritos de victoria, no pensaba en ir a desayunar, Ni ser vista en el palacio9 en todo el dia,había dejado todo listo incluso ya vestía el uniforme de entrenar para darle una "pequeña sorpresa "a caelus

*ahí estaba tan tranquila leyendo un libro de poesía que le había regalado su madre, le dolían los golpes pero sabía que su madre debía ser más ruda con ella, estaba asimilando la responsabilidad de ser una Guerrera y una de las más importantes así que mientras sus ojos devoraban cada letra su mente se preparaba para ser golpeada y golear a su madre de maneras despiadadas, su corazón se encogio,pero después de meditarlo durante la noche y aquellos momentos descubrió que no tenía otra opción si quería proteger aquel divino milenio de plata y a su familia real, ya habría tiempo para demostraciones afectivas con su madre pero ahora era la soberana de júpiter y tomaría su papel enserio ,se levantó del árbol donde había estado sentada y camino con paso firme al gran salón a desayunar…

*sus ojos irradiaban odio, apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos como el papel, su sonrisa maliciosa se escapó por esos bellos labios carmín, sentía la venganza correr por sus venas,amaba a su padre y este había sido arrebatado por su madre para poder vivir un romance con el rey de urano y atando cabos encontró a su hermano menor y a este bastante parecidos cosa que le enfureció más, su padre había vivido en una mentira gracias a su madre, La patriarca de venus debería ser castigada,necesitaba su pluma de transformación para obtener ese poder sin igual y terminar con esto…

*amaba la tranquilidad que se sentía en esa habitación obscura decorada con pequeñas y débiles luces violeta y el sentir como la mujer de largos cabellos verde acariciaba amorosamente su cara y cabellos de una manera tan maternal que dudaba haber tenido después de la muerte de su madre

Sus melancólicos ojos violeta se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazo a aquella mujer, qué no la odiaba por lastimarla aun cuando todos le huían y temían ella no la hería por gusto era algo que ella no podía controlar y odiaba la idea de volver a ese calabozo a entrenar o mas bien lastimar a quienes trataban de ayudarla, la alta mujer abrazo a la pequeña y deposito un beso en su cabeza.

*frente a ella estaban todos sus súbditos y futuras senshis listos para un nuevo día de frio y violento entrenamiento, si bien sabía que su hija se encontraba en pésimo estado para continuar,la reina ocultaba su tristeza en una sola sonrisa,había enviado a los mejores médicos de la luna para levantar a la princesa moon y continuar,no podía darle privilegios

Reina S-veo que todos están reunidos y bien,solo falta muy poco para que alcancen sus plumas y quizá los talismanes, les deseo suerte mis preciadas senshis,guerreas lunares!

*caelus sabía que no tendría que buscar a su primogénita la conocía bien, fue directo a aquel desértico terreno y no se equivocó ahí estaba la rubia,sonrio el le daría una mejor sorpresa asi que corrió y la tomo por detrás mientras comenzaba ahorcarla,la rubia le dio un codazo en la costilla derecha y salto sobre el para someterlo a su divina merced,ahora ella tenía el poder y la sangre hirviendo al 100...

DESPUES DE UNOS MOMENTOS EN EL GRAN SALON LOS DEMAS ENTRENAMIENTOS COMENZARON.

*la reina de venus se veía algo amoratada pero nada más que eso, al parecer todos habían olvidado que también era una diosa al igual que tritón ,la bella mujer ya tenía su fuku puesto y le regalo a su hija la más gélida sonrisa, a los pocos minutos la pequeña princesa venusiana estaba arrodillada con una fuerte cadena dorada entre su cuello,brazos y piernas

Maniatada totalmente.

*El atlético cuerpo del dios de los mares se perdía entre la clara agua de aquella piscina, su pantalón azul turquesa con finas conchas marinas adornando el borde superior de este y su divino poder sobre su elemento lo conmemoraban como el dios que era y con tal fuerza azotaba a su hija, las olas crecían tapando a la pequeña princesa neptuniana

*sostenida de su poderoso bastón la peli verde ,una fría gota de sudor recorrió su rostro,no podía hacer esto mas, tenia que ser fuerte,detuvo el tiempo evitando el poder que la epqueña frente a ella emanaba peligrosamente amenazando con terminar con todo lo que existiera.

*la hermosa princesa castaña se limpiaba la comisura de la boca, corría para poder golpear más fuerte a su progenitora y vengar su labio roto,una mezcla de poderes sobre naturales se vivía en esa batalla,la reina y princesa de jupiter estaban por matarse una a la otra

*la princesa del palacio lunar estaba acostada sin poder moverse,mientras sentía las poderosas embestidas que la reina de aquel milenio de propinaba sin ningún remordimiento y lloro por lo bajo,se odio por ser débil y de pronto cuando creyo que no habría mas una luz lleno aquella sala ,una luz cegadora y poderosa….

*los segundos corrían volviéndose minutos y los minutos se volvían en horas… la reyna serenity se sentía decepsionada de su hija que había terminado como en el entrenamiento anterior,pero uno de sus guardias le dio la noticia que ella esperaba de su hija pero de 3 guerreras..

Guardia-su majestad,han despertado urano,Neptuno , jupiter y mercurio de una manera asombrosa,en cuanto a venus casi lo logra pero ahora hay que dejarla descansar ahora los papeles han cambiado y Afrodita casi acaba con la princesa… mientras mercurio mato sain querer a uno de nuestros hombres..

Reina S-ahora veo,curen a las nuevas senshis y si todo sale bien esta semana tendremos a todas listas,preparen el funeral de aquel soldado…

Guardia-mi reina ha llegado una carta de la princesa Kakyû,para informar que mañana llega al palacio acompañada de sus sailors,mismas que también traban para nuestro palacio-milenio.

Reina S-perfecto acondicionen cuatro habitaciones mas y preparen la cena para dentro de una hora.

*con el sabor de victoria aun en la boca la rubia de urano caminaba un poco torpe entre el comedor,aun no podría olvidar ver a su padre tirado y lleno de sangre ni el calor y fuerza que aquella pequeña pluma de transformación le había dado,de repente su mirada esmeralda se congelo en la bella sirena neptruniada que caminaba aun con mas dificultad que ella,por un momento deseo ser ella quien tuviera esos golpes que opacaban la belleza de la ninfa del mar y odio al rey triton por lastimar algo tan bello….


	8. estrellas!

Sin darse cuenta sus encantos de sirena habían capturado la atención de una bella uraniana,sintió una mirada en ella pero a diferencia de las demás esta no la dejo pasar y puso sus ojos safiro en unos bellos esmeralda,a pesar del dolor corporar y emocional no pudo evitar sonreírle a la líder de su equipo,no había duda en ella del porque venus se comportaba asi con la rubia,era algo descomunal esa altura,sus manos,su cabello rubio como el sol despeinado de una manera tan única que incluso ese desperfectoparecia ser hecho adrede por los mismos dioses,la rubia la miraba como si estuviera viendo un bello paisaje adornado de un ivino atardecer en la playa,los segundos se hacían eternos en ese bello juego de miradas y sonrisas timidas lanzadas sin ser lanzadas,estaba a punto de tomar lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas pero una voz la saco de aquel divino trance uraniano.

Reina Serenity- estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes por obtener sus plumas de transformación,aun faltan algunas de sus compañeras junto con los talismanes e las Outers si todo sale bien en menos de dos semanas estaremos festejando este divino suceso y presentándolas ant toda la galaxia como las nuevas y honorables senshis asi mismo les hago presente la increíble noticia que la princesa kakyu y sus Sailors,se que muchos no sabían de la existencia de estas sailors les contare estas son sailors de menor poder que se dedican a cuidar a la zona mas recóndita de la galaxia y a su princesa,se que se llevaran bien con las chicas,buen rovecho! Brindo por uds! Y por que mañana dscansaran ya emplearemos pasado mañana un nuevo entrenamiento para encontrar los talismanes SALUD!

Todos levantaron las copas de vino y brindaron con la reina para después cernar ese exquisito banquete en el cual el rey urano brillaba por su ausencia junto a la diosa de venus ya que ella lo curaba después de las terribles heridas…

*se sentía bastante satisfecha después de haber devorado 3 veces el delicioso menú de aquella noche,cansada y soñolienta caminaba hacia aquel largo pasillo donde estaba su habitación,pero en el camino se encontró nada mas ni nada menos que con la "sirena" de Neptuno que acariciaba una horrible cortada en su hermoso brazo de porcelana ,tímidamente la rubia se acercó y tomo el brazo de la aguarnet entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo,saco de debajo de su túnica un frasquito con liquido amarillento y biscozo el cual comenzó a verter en la herida,la aguazul hizo una mueca de dolor pero rápidamente cambio a una de alivio

Neptuno-muchas gracias…..

Urano-no tienes que agradecer,es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien tan valiente

Neptuno-no lo soy,tu también tienes heridas….podrias usarlo en ti…

Urano-heridas? Para nada son pequeños rasguños de gatito,pero a ti te ataco el mismísimo Poseidón por lo que veo

Neptuno-ja,no creo que un gatto pueda hacer eso*señalando una herida profunda a su costado

Urano-bah! un gatito muy necio

Neptuno-eres muy graciosa urano…

Urano- y tu una sirena muy traviesa,como se te ocurre bajar cuando no te puedes ni sostener…

Neptuno-si puedo! Mira*la aguamarina dio escasos dos pasos y cayo al suelo

Urano-ya vi suficiente,te llevare a tu alcoba y te dejare dormir,mañana descansaras

La neptuniana estaba apunto de reprochar pero ya estaba cobijada entre los fuertes razos de la senshi del viento,su aroma a sangre y sudor mezclados con un deliciosos aceite perfumado formaban un delicioso e hipnotico olor que la aguarnet no se dio cuenta cuando recostó su rostro en el cuello de esta…

Sin darse cuenta,ya estaba siendo arropada por una bella rubia que le quitaba las sandalias con suma delicadeza,como si no quisiera romper una pequeña y frágil escultura de cristal,unto en sus pies lo que quedaba de aquel liquido viscoso y calido,la rubia termino su labor y estaba a punto de salir de aquella alcoba cercana a la suya pero su miraa se perdió entre los hermosos dibujos que decoraban la habitación,vio aquel cuaderno de dibujo que había arrancado sin querer de la chica el primer dia en que la vio,estaba entre abierto y se veían unos bocetos bastante buenos para ser solo eso,sonrio para si misma y salio de aquella habitación paso dos más y encontró la suya cayendo tal cual pluma sobre su suave cama y perdiéndose en lo mas recóndito de su subconsciente…

*mientras tanto la pequeña aguamarina se acariciaba las heridas ahora cálidas por el ungüento recibido,le sorprendió que la princesa de urano era muy diferente a como su padre describía en el fondo ella sabia que su padre odiaba a los uranianos por que los acusaba de la muerte de su madre,pero si bien ella sabia ella había muerto sirviendo y protegiendo al milenio de plata junto con la madre de su superior de la outerforce,se sintió culpable aquella joven también había perdido a su madre muy pequeña quizá por eso actuaba mas varonil el hecho de ser criada por un solitario Caelus,era una mujer chica muy atractiva y no entendia el porque la ponía tan nerviosa…la pequeña sirena se quedo dormida entre sus pensamientos

*despertó con tanta hambre que Ni siquiera se baño,bajo los escalones del palacio a la velocidad del Viento era la primera Senshi en bajar diviso a la reina Serenity que le sonrio como saludo,tomo un par de tostadas,fruta y jugo de algo llamado naranja que habían enviado de la tierra y sabia taaan bien,después tomo un poco de fideos con carne devorando cuanto pan podía con su comida hasta que sintió una mirada a lo lejos ahí estaba la "señora" de pluton y la bella sirena que su sueño anterior le robaba… se maldijo por no haberse siquiera peinado y las saludo a lo lejos y corrió a su habitación para ducharse lo mas rápido posible y darle un buen aspecto a la sirena ya luego limaria asperezas con la guardiana del tiempo.

*la aguamarina sonrio,pero la verdad es que la princesa rubia se veía bien incluso asi fachosa….

La rubia bajo vestida,peinada y oliendo a una deliciosa fragancia masculina que su padre le había obsequiado,no sabia porque pero quería verse bien para la chica de Neptuno…corria como era su costumbre pero..

PUM!

Urano-otra vez!

-FIJATE BOBO!

Urano iba a contestar con un amistoso puñetazo pero se contuvo al ver a una chica pelinegra de largos cabellos que iba a compañada de otras dos una castaña y una de pelo gris…

-dejalo seiya,debe ser un lacayo de Serenity nosotras debemos encontras a la princesa kakyu!

-taiki,dijeron que estarían en el gran comedor debemos preguntar…

Urano-señoritas iran al gran comedor yo puedo enmendar mi error llevándolas

Seiya-gracias moso..mirada despectiva

-seiya! Perdonala ella es seiya yo soy yathana ah ella es mi hermana mayor taikki…

Urano-yo soy la princesa de urano un placer…

Seiya-princesa?

Yathanna-un placer su majestad lamento las tonterías de mi hermana

Seiya-pues realmente crei que las princesas estarían mejor…


	9. fantasmas

este capitulo fue escito en una tarde lluviosa,esperando les guste esta historia que es mas sobria e historica en lo que es sailor moon y mas apegada que mis otros divagues,salio de la inspiracion de grandes escritores como haruka tenoh,barnloren,escarlata y tutivale entre otros grandes de la literatura hxm dedicado con todo mi corazon a mis lectores,amigos,personas que han entrado a mi vida y se han ido o algunas que se han quedado y mostrado que la vida es una rueda de la fortuna. voy con mis metas claras voy con la fuerza del viento por cierto seguimos en las memorias de haru,este fic es poetico y violento amoroso haha quiza este algo aburrido ahora,pero calmaos que pronto llegara lo bueno n_n sin nada mas que decir les mando un beso enorme.

Unillusion

La rubia trago saliva para no contestarle a la altanera pelinegra, sin embargo saco fuerzas y se ofreció a llevar a las tres chicas al gran salón, caminaron por los largos pasillos del palacio mientras las nuevas miraban con admiración el gran palacio delicadamente decorado habían oído hablar del gran coloso lunar en historias y cuentos que la gente de su alejada estrella, admiraban los grandes pilares de mármol blanco y granito finamente tallados,constratando con las hermosas pinturas y candelabros de oro. La rubia las miro divertida al parecer jamás se habían imaginado la grandeza del palacio, pero su sonrisa casi se sale de la comisura de sus labios al ver la cara que ponían estas al ver el comedor y su "pequeño" banquete pudieron divisar a su princesa hablando nada mas ni nada menos que con la mismísima Reina Serenity misma que al verlas les hizo señas de acercarse y agradeció a Haruka con una sonrisa.

Las foráneas saludaron a la reina con una reverencia mostrando unos broches extraños en su mano, la reina le sindico que podían levantarse y buscar una mesa para comer mientras afinaba detalles con su soberana

Miro a la princesa de venus embelesada en la nueva chica de plateados cabellos y se rio, tenía que ser de venus.

La rubia buscaba a la hija de cronos ya que si la encontraba también encontraría a la "sirena" que extrañamente la ponía nerviosa logro divisar a la guardiana del tiempo acompañada de Saturno que comía tranquilamente unos panquecitos con fruta y leche con miel y con paso lento se acercó a ellas.

Urano-buen día señorita destrucción. Señorita Plutón

Plut-URANO! Ese sobrenombre para Saturno es muy despectivo

Saturno-a mí me gusta!

Urano-ves plut? A la niña le gusta*jugando cariñosamente con los negros cabellos d ela Senshi mas pequeña y poderosa.

Pluton-que hare con uds,me desesperan no se cómo podre soportarlas tanto tiempo…

Urano-para ti el tiempo es relativo no?

Pluton-eso no es algo que te incumba mucho

Urano-y Neptuno?

Plut-estamos preocupadas?

Urano-claro, Es parte de este escuadrón

Plut-empiezo a ver cierto favoritismo

Urano-de que hablas?

Plut-susurro* nadie se dio cuenta de que las heridas de la princesa Neptuno han sido curadas?

Urano-lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de uds…

Plut-en fin ,Neptuno esta en el jardín su día libre y le dio por ir por su cuaderno de dibujo

Reina Serenity- quiero la atención de todos en 10 minutos tengo algo que comunicarles, espero que vayan por sus compañeras de trabajo así mismo traigan al maestro Artemis ,gracias

Urano-ves? La reina dará un anuncio importante iré por ella yo soy la más rápida-la rubia le guiño el ojo a la reina del tiempo

*la rubia corrió a los jardines,camino por la fuente,busco por todos lados y no encontró a nadie,busco lo mas rápido que pudo pero no había rastro de la peli Azul en ningún lugar,justo cuando pensaba rendierse encontró un pequeño sendero de flores muy hermosas de color rojo, parecía que era nuevo ya que no lo recordaba de las veces pasadas camino entre aquel bello y aromático sendero hasta encontrar a la princesa que reia junto con la aguamarina,Dioses! Era como ver a dos ninfas,se sintió ajena a esa belleza a esas melodiosas risas,tosio un poco para darse a notar entre las damas presentes

Princesa M-urano! Nos has descubierto,le he mostrado a Neptuno este pequeño regalo que me hizo el príncipe de la tierra,no son hermosas? Se llaman rosas! Me ha dicho en una carta que hay de mas colores,espero conocerlo pronto me ha prometido que vendrá a la cena de presentación cuando todas seamos senshis!

Urano-perfecto princesa,son muy hermosas debo avisar que su madre dará un anuncio importante y debemos estar presentes

Princesa M-vamos,aun no habíamos empezado a dibujar así que no tenemos que guardar nada,la aguamarina asintió y sonrió a la uraniana que se sonrojo al ver a la delicada ninfa del mar.

Al llegar al gran comedor la mirada de la reina Serenity fue directo a su hija y le obsequió una tierna sonrisa

la mirada de cierta chica pelinegra se perdió en unos hermosos bucles marinos,que la cautivaron instantáneamente,esa sonrisa,esos ojos debía ser una princesa!

La rubia de urano pudo notar la pesada mirada que la pelinegra le regalaba a su sirena,suya? Cuando había sido suya? Negó con la cabeza y un sentimiento frio en el pecho.

 **Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer**. Y **Sailor Star Maker**

 **Ellas nos ayudaran en los nuevos entrenamientos que tenemos preparados para hacerlas encontrar sus talismanes mismos que iniciaran mañana ,serán sus ayudantes ya que no solo lucharan contra sus progenitores,soldados si no también bestias y demonios que fueron exiliados a barket el planeta donde esta la prisión de los enemigos de la alianza del milenio de plata,espero sean buenas amigas SALUD!**

 ***todos alzaron su copa para brindar**

 **-vaya no solo tenia que soportar que esa chica mirara de manera sugestiva a la ninfa marina también tenia que luchar con ella…pero una dulce voz la saco de sus pensamientos**

 **Neptuno-muchas gracias por lo de ayer,como muestra de agradecimiento**

 **Urano-gracias,es un dubujo muy bello…**


	10. how soon is now

hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores,se que me tardo un poco con esta historia pero en verdad trato de darles Oneshots para compenzar la espera,prometo que la sangre,el LEMON! y la poesia estan por llegar este fic no sera corto lo supe desde un principio y fue un reto impuesto ni tampoco lo voy a dejar sin continuar*NI NINGUNO!* porque odio leer algo y llevarme la "sorprecita" que es mas una mentada de que por hueva y blah blah no los terminan! voten por mi para presilencha y no habra mas fics sin final! jamas voto por voto casilla por casilla!

en fin este capitulo es especial para mi son las 11:03PM de mx exactamente a las 12 comenzara el 17 de septiembre y cumplire 24,son las ultimas palabras escritas a mis 23,les mando besos a mis lectores de cajon y se los dedico:hitomi,alucard,osaka,vicentK,hotaru tomoe y a la hermosa janeth haruka que pff que buenas historias me cae! en fin hoy estoy cerrando circulos con mis ex,amigos,conmigo misma oigo a tatu como mi yo de hace 10 años hubiera querido,trato de ir de frente y hacia el sol sin mirar atras,les mando un beso tambien a mis lectores anonimos y aquien quiera pasar a leer mis problemas mentales. DECLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Naoko T y toei y blaaah blah, esta historia contiene YURI* no la que canta NO!* si no amor entre mujeres! *baba* la historia es mia,les recuerdo que haruka sigue en sus recuerdos LOL! sugerencias,comentarios,acosos,mentadas todo bien recibido besos a barn loren (ya actualiza el silencio por amor a zeus D: )

en fin los espero en mi cumpleaños a los que esten en mx! bendiciones los ama lily tenoh*debo quitar el 23 :c

en fin! ya me puse como en entrega de los oscares caray! pd saludos mamaaaaa!

 **El agua marina sonrió ante el elogio de la uraniana que sostenía su dibujo como si se tratara de algo muy delicado, lo había hecho a carboncillo era el bello panorama del pueblo a las afueras d de la luna desde la vista de su balcón, un trabajo digno de un artista. La rubia le regalo una sonrisa que de no saberse humana habría jurado que se derretía como la común cera de una vela consumiéndose ante una cálida llama.**

 **-aquella sonrisa la estaba delatando, el dibujo era bastante bueno, no podía creer que la ninfa de Neptuno se tomara la molestia de obsequiarle algo tan bello simplemente el nerviosismo comenzaba a recorrerla que estaba pasando? Ella jamás se ponía nerviosa, agradeció el obsequio y se sentó para poder terminar de desayunar en compañía de su escuadrón ,la pequeña Saturno le miraba con una tierna sonrisa por Zeus! Esa niña también se estaba ganando un pedazo en ese frio corazón, terminaron de comer sin perder de vista a las nuevas, La pelinegra no le agradaba sin contar que no dejaba de coquetear disimuladamente con la princesa Moon mientras que venus estaba sobre una sonrojada chica de cabellos grises que buscaba la manera de huir lejos de ahí, mientras su hermana castaña tenía una cara de fastidio mientras movía el contenido de su taza con una cuchara.**

 **Saturn-me pregunto por qué ellas lucharan junto a nosotras…**

 **Plut-supongo que la princesa kakyu quiere afianzar más su alianza con el milenio, sólo así me explico porque ha traído a su escolta personal**

 **Urano-pues no se ven muy fuertes que digamos, más bien parecen que vienen a un concurso de belleza haha**

 **Plu-alguien esta celosa**

 **Urano-de quien podría estar celosa alguien como yo?**

 **Plut-quiza alguna guapa pelinegra*mirando a la aguamarina que miraba a al pelinegra de manera sutil**

 **La rubia sintió como le hervía la sangre, No sabia porque pero no le gustaba como la pelinegra le regresaba las miradas, trataba de seducir a la princesa y a la sirena, qué descaro…**

 **Urano-siempre he dicho que los celos son la peor falta de respeto asi mi misma y mi belleza, me retiro quiero ir a correr un rato**

 **-se despidió de su escuadrón, No miro a la aguamarina y se abrió paso a su habitación para ponerse sus ropas deportivas, guardó el dibujo en su cajón se miró al espejo para sonreírse y salió al alejado terreno donde entrenaba peleaba con su padre, comenzó a correr tan duro que sentía que flotaba, en poco tiempo ya le había dado 3 vueltas al enorme campo y el sudor ni el cansancio aparecían, pasaron 40 minutos y apenas comenzaba a sentir algo de cansancio, pero podía seguir y seguir, estaba molesta? Le molestaba que aquella chica nueva quisiera jugar al cassanova,pero si alguien en todo el universo era cassanova por excelencia era le gustaba por alguna razón aparente que ala aguamarina le agradara aquella chica… la neptuniana tenia un corazón muy puro para alguien asi sin embargo el agua marina le gustaba y trataba de ocultarlo al parecer no del todo bien ya que pluto se había dado cuenta y eso la ponía en un estado vulnerable que odiaba,trago aire y siguió corriendo junto a su fiel elemento el frio y cortante viento que se sentía como ella,frio,herido y distante.**

 ***aquélla chica pelinegra trataba de intimidarla con la mirada,no podía permitirlo le regresaba la mirada de manera casual e incluso un poco cargada de sensualidad si alguien iba a salir intimidada no seria ella,quien se crei esa chica? Estaba filtrando con la princesa y con ella frente a todos era una loca,sintió pesar al ver a la uraniana despedirse fría y alejarse,quería proponerle que posara para una de sus pinturas y esta huía, sintió ganas de correr tras ella pero porque?ella era solo su líder que le tenia ciertas atenciones por ser de su escuadron,había oído a su madre hablar de su compañera de batalla y el gran dueto que eran al luchar si bien triton le había agarrado una aversión a los uranianos culpándolos por la muerte de su madre y rompiendo toda amistad con su mejor amigo caelus y comenzando a tratar a su gente como a esclavos e incluso animales encerrándose en un mundo de odio y negación. Ella no quería ser igual a su padre quería ser una gran guerrera,quería estar junto a la fuerte princesa de urano para volver a crear ese vínculo indestructible,suspiro y tomo sus materiales de dibujo para caminar hasta los hermosos estanques del palacio,peces de todos los colores y tamaños le miraban atravez del cristal ella les cantaba de manera delicada y armoniosa una canción que su madre solia cantar para atraerlos a la orilla del mar de Neptuno,los pecesillos se agolpaban para ver a su sirena cantarles,sintió miedo de que rompieran el cristal poco a poco fue parando el dulce canto y los contemplo con melancolía,su corazón se empezaba a sentir extraño ajeno a su cuerpo sin saber porque.**

 ***habían transcurrido dos largas horas,las sandalias se habían partido,camino descalza al palacio ante la mirada atónita de los sirvientes que la miraban con los pies ennegrecidos y sangrantes que le ofrecían sandalias incluso cargarla a la habitación pero ella argumentaba que no le dolían solo quería bañarse y dormir,llego a su alcoba y se dirigió al baño puso la tina con sales y burbujas aromáticas de limón y naranja se despojó de las ropas roídas y se sumergiosintiendo como su cuerpo se rehabilitaba,taradeaba una canción que su madre le cantaba de pequeña cuando no quería dormir,aunque el recuerdo de su madre cada vez era más borroso la canción se había quedado en su mente con aquel triste recuerdo,suspiro cada vez sentía mas sueño y sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse,salio de la tina se seco y puso una túnica de dormir masculina,cayo rendida ante Morfeo que la recibia en su reino.**

 ***el sol se había ocultado hacia unas horas,sus pensamientos se habían apoderado de ella y cuando al fin salio de ellos era bastante noche,iba camino a su alcoba cuando veía a unos sirvientes limpiar pequeños hilos de sangre del suelo,sintió un vuelco en el corazón pensando que un enemigo había irrumpido el castillo**

 **Neptuno-que ha sucedido?**

 **-nada malo princesa,solo la testadura princesa de urano con algunas heridas en los pies,pero ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte para subir a su alcoba**

 **-subió corriendo a la habitación de la rubia con el corazón en la mano,abrió la puerta despacio,camino hacia ella y la contemplo dormir abrió la boca por aquella imagen tan irreal parecía un angel en quietud,acomodo un par de mechones rubios que se separaban del fleco que tenia de lado izquierdo,inconsientemente paso su pulgar contorneando su rostro cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en su barbilla,lo quito lo mas rápido posible,para su suerte la rubia no se había despertado. La recorrio con la mirada pero esta se detuvo en seco cuando llego a la parte baja de la cama y vio unas pequeñas manchas escarlata,con todo el cuidado del universo quito la sabana de los pies y se encontró con las pantas de estos magulladas y bastante heridas,sangraban poco pero las manchas acusaban que había sido mas y apenas había parado,corrió a su habitación por el frasquito que la rubia le había dado,con tristeza vio que se había acabado el ungüento viscoso,corrio por las escaleras para encontrar a algún sirviente,busco por unos minutos hasta que encontró a uno que hacia esfuerzos enormes por no quedarse dormido en su guardia.**

 **Neptuno-hola disculpe podría decirme donde puedo conseguir este ungüento?**

 **-si princesa*bostezo* es un ungüento muy potente y raro de estracto de veneno de dragon de polvo de las dunas uranianas,supongo que en la enfermería del castillo hay,vamos**

 **-caminaron por el castillo hasta llegar a la enfermería era enorme y bien equipada,había camillas y aparatos que chillaban y emitían luces extrañas,encontraron a una enfermera de edad mediana que le entregaba un frasco del potente ungüento y le explicaba que lo cuidase muy bien ya que era raro de conseguir,salio lo mas rápido posible atravesando el ala norte del palacio hasta llegar al sur donde estaban las alcobas,sonrio al ver que la rubia seguía dormida como un bebe oso solo que ahora dormia a pierna zuela y posición semi fetal con los brazos medio extendidos,comenzo a ponerle ungüento en los pies magullados,sintió que el corazón le ardia al sentri los pequeños hilos de sangre salir de sus delicados pies. Cuando termino la arropo y contemplo guardo un poco mas de ungüento por si ocupaba mas al otro dia,salio despacio de la habitación,iba caminando pero se encontró una mirada azul que la recorria d epies a cabeza con una sonrisa burlona**

 **Venus-vaya alguien ya comenzó a "divertirse"**

 **Neptuno-el león cree que todas son de su condición hahaha!**

 **Venus-claro se me olvidaba que dicen que las neptunianas son unas frías frígidas**

 **Neptuno-claro cualquiera se ve así junto a las Zorras venusianas**

 **Venus-que dijiste niña boba? Que seas mas vieja que yo no me da miedo,soy líder de una elite y la mas grande!**

 **Neptuno-yo pertenezco a la mas fuerte a de mas niégamelo de zorras**

 **Venus-ya veras*tomando posición de batalla**

\- **El sonido de unos pasos las saco de sus miradas retadoras y llenas de odio**

\- **Vaya vaya,niñas se supone que deben luchar contra el enemigo no entre ustedes,deténganse y vayan a sus habitaciones o le informare a Artemis y luna para que las castiguen**

 **Nep-ven-si rey caelus!*acatando la orden y mirándose con odio tras de el rey venia afrodita que "disimuladamente" se limpiaba la boca con las manos y ebozaba una gran sonrisa**

 **Neptuno-hahaha niégamelo*cerrando rápido la puerta de su cuart para no oir los reclamos de la princesa de venus que le gritaba a su madre que era una ramera**

 ***sueño de urano***

 **Una pequeña rubia de 5 años corria para que su madre no la atrapara,pero todo fue envano era mas rápida que ella,la mujer rubia la cargo,esos ojos verde esmeralda la hacían sentir tan calida,tan segura casi como el gran caelus**

 **Urano-m,mami? Porque nunca me llevas contigo a tu viaje?**

 **-porque Michelle,digo la Senshi de Neptuno y yo tenemos asuntos muy personales que ver en el planeta tau,trabajo cielo**

 **Urano-no me gusta estar sola.. te extraño**

 **-tienes a papi mi pequeño trueno**

 **Urano-pero papi no juega conmigo solo entrenamos jum!**

 **-pronto conoceras a la hija de Michelle,es una niña encantadora con la belleza de su madre es un poco mas pequeña que tu,pero serán buenas amigas y algún dia serán un duo insuperable**

 **Urano-quiero ir! Llevenos!seremos amigas!**

 **Caelus-o será que esa misión especial es algo mas carnal que para espiar al planeta tau?*llegando**

 **Amara-caelus basta! No digas tonterías!**


	11. lazulli

hola lectores,este capitulo esta dedicado a todos :hotaru tomoe,osaka,rodrigo,vicentk,hitomi, y a angy espero les guste este es mas soft,nos adentramos en los inicios de este amor,ojala les guste quedo a sus ordenes lily tenoh y espero me hagan saber su Opinion por favor nos estamos leyndo declaimer :personajes naoko t. historia mia y avisando que vicentk y yo les tendremos pronto una sorpresa

TIERRA TIEMBLA!

Despertó antes de que la tenue luz comenzara a bañar al palacio, acomodo de manera dulce y delicada sus rebeldes mechones aguamarina tras sus orejas, se puso unas cómodas sandalias de estar y camino a la habitación de la guerrera de Urano, con miedo de hacer ruido abrió poco a poco la puerta de madera sonriendo para si misma al verla dormir tan tranquila, parecía una hermosa escultura, se acercó a ella y acaricio sin querer aquellos rebeldes mechoncitos rubio cenizo, levanto con sumo cuidado la sábana blanca que cubría los magullados pies de la rubia, sintió alivio al ver que muchas de las ampollas habían sanado exitosamente, sacó de su túnica carmín de dormir el pequeño frasco con ungüento, depositándolo en los pies de la guerrera de los vientos con movimientos lentos y tiernos, contemplo aquella escena y sin saber porque sentía aquel calor recorriendo su pecho junto con un vago y borroso recuerdo….

-FLASHBACK-

Una silueta alta con una túnica color marfil ceñida al escultural cuerpo, seguida de unas largas y bien torneadas piernas, qué hacían de aquella mujer un perfecto ser, La combinación de tanta belleza y como si no pudiese ser suficiente aquella escultural diosa se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y a tocar aquel violín a la orilla del turquesa mar de Neptuno, la blanca arena bailaba bajo los pies de Michelle, las olas se movían al compás de cada nota, subiendo o bajando la intensidad cualquiera fuera el deseo de la ninfa que solo abría los ojos por momentos y regresarle una mirada con una hermosa sonrisa a su pequeña hija que usaba un lindo bañador verde aqua que combinaba con la belleza de la pequeña de 5 años que construía con fiereza y destreza un hermoso castillo de arena y comenzaba a adornar con pequeñas conchas y piedras, a esa edad aun no sabía que heredaría tantas cosas de su madre, ni que ese violín blanco seria suyo ni su mejor amigo después de su muerte*…a pesar de su corta edad, ella sabía que aquel día sería diferente, su madre la llevaría con ella a una pequeña misión antes de visitar con su escuadrón otras regiones de la galaxia para asegurarse de que no existiera una amenaza de enemigos, No noto cuando su madre la cargaba con una mano y con otra el violín y la llevaba a casa para terminar de empacar, sí bien eran tempranas horas de la mañana la soberana de Neptuno siempre era más minuciosa de lo normal cuando de ver a su "escuadrón" se trataba, entraron al bello palacio de tritón donde los sirvientes les pasaban toallas calientes para secarlas, su nana la llevo al enorme cuarto de baño donde había una hermosa tina con figuras de sirenas talladas a mano en aquella hermosa ducha de ónix, jugó con las burbujas, riendo ante los peinados ocurrentes que su nana le hacía con el shampoo, su favorito una "aleta de tiburón", terminado el baño la nana la llevo a su habitación ,donde comenzó a sacar ropas y las puso en una fina valija de piel de cocodrilo con el símbolo de Neptuno y el de la familia real en oro, una pieza soberbia y magnifica de la burguesía neptuniana y de gusto exquisito y sublime, La nana aparto un bello conjunto de vestidito con chalequito a juego color amarillo canario con cuello y mangas blancas de holancitos y un tierno sombrerito blanco con sus sandalia de paseo también en blanco y broche dorado, con la princesa ya lista al igual que su maleta caminaron al comedor, dónde un tritón apasionado besaba a su esposa mientras con otra mano sostenía un bello arreglo floral, una escena que la pequeña aguamarina amaba, así imaginaba a su futuro príncipe pero sin embargo algo en su madre no la convencía ,como si Michelle no fuese lo sufrientemente feliz ya que siempre buscaba la manera de que aquellos besos duraran menos o tratar sutilmente que estos ni siquiera existiesen. Se alegró al ver lista a la pequeña princesa que fue cargada por su padre y besada hasta el cansancio por este que la cargaba y le daba vueltas haciendo que el sombrero a la gravedad cediera y cayera, tritón soltó a una pequeña aguamarina mareada y muerta de risa que de su elegante madre se sostenía para no caer, se despidieron de su padre y el palacio ya que no los vería por dos largos días, quien diría que el altivo e intimidante Dios tritón rey de Neptuno se vería tan inofensivo arrodillado ante su pequeña hija y entre besos y lágrimas le entregaba una hermosa peineta con forma del tridente de Neptuno, con hermosos diamantes y zafiros, con la promesa que él estaría con ella de manera simbólica a donde quiera que estuviese, sé levanto y deposito un hermoso anillo en las manos de su esposa que esquivó educadamente el beso que este iba a darle, madre e hija subieron a una flamante nave color azul plumbago con el símbolo de Neptuno y el logotipo de la asociación de planetas y el del milenio de plata en dorado,4 largas horas después estaban en Titania, No entendía porque su madre había dicho que viajarían a tau, pero le prometió a su madre que jamás le diría a tritón del pequeño viaje para no preocuparlo o eso dijo su madre con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar, entraron a la embajada del milenio de plata que estaba encubierta como un viejo castillo a las afueras de la ciudad, donde no había sirvientes ni luz eléctrica y había unas cuantas telarañas, aquél lugar se veía en desuso, pero su madre la convencía de que era parte de una nueva aventura donde sería una mansión embrujada, a pesar de su edad se cuestionaba sobre la existencia de cosas sobrenaturales, pero corrió a esconderse cuando escucho que la enorme puerta del palacio de abría mostrando dos siluetas una alta incluso más que su mama y una maso menos de su estatura y le dio pánico al verlas acercarse, su madre la abrazo y encendió un candelabro iluminando a una alta mujer rubia con una túnica de viaje color negro y una cadena enorme de oro con el símbolo de Urano ya que su madre siempre recibía cartas de aquel planeta y estas traían ese símbolo, mismas que solo la madame encargada de Michelle le proporcionaba a escondidas y decían que era parte de un "juego" secreto.

Vio a la otra silueta, era un pequeño niño rubio que traía una túnica como la de la alta mujer, solo que este traía una espada de cartón con caucho dentro de una funda en su cinturón.

Michelle-cuanto tiempo amara…

Amara-caelus sospecha, hubiera accedido a antes pero me costó mucho trabajo…y tuve que traer a mi pequeña hija

Michelle-veo que no soy la única, tritón no ha puesto objeciones, pero para darle más tranquilidad he traído a mi pequeña sirena

Amara-es hermosa, tanto como tú, tiene tus ojos y tu cabello, sólo que más azul, cómo el de el…

*Michelle pudo notar el odio de amara al nombrar a tritón.

Michelle-y tu que me dices esta pequeña es todo un príncipe estilo caelus, mira ese cabello, mira esos ojos, es hermosa pero es la viva imagen de tu "marido"

Amara-golpe bajo…insisto creo que esto no llegara más lejos y quizá deba terminar..(con lagrimas en los ojos)

Michelle-tantos años y vienes a decirme esto amara?

Amara-niñas porque no van a jugar? Nosotras debemos hablar en una habitación

Las pequeñas asintieron, La aguamarina desconfiaba un poco de la rubia que empuñaba su espada por si "aparecia"algún enemigo, pasaron la tarde jugando y ahora era la pequeña aguamarina quien adoraba a aquella pequeña niña que se autoproclamaba príncipe, y prometio protegerla como buen príncipe, incluso la cargo camino al pequeño palacio, subieron las escaleras para encontrar la habitación principal, abrieron despacio la puerta y encontraron a una Michelle dormida entre las sabanas, quizá se había quitado su vestido carmín para dormir, mientras que amara salía del baño en una bata de dormir pero se sonrojo violentamente al ver al pequeño par ahí, les dio una explicación inaudible, bajaron y les dio algo de comer y les conto cuentos para dormir, para después arroparlas en una habitación contigua a la principal, La aguamarina no podía dormir, estaba muy obscuro ,la pequeña rubia lo noto y la brazo haciéndola sentir protegida con la promesa de que siempre le cuidaría

-FIN DE FLASH BACK-

Neptuno-te recuerdo príncipe, se acercó a darle un beso en la frente a la rubia que despertaba por momentos y volvía a dormir placenteramente embriagada por ese delio coso aroma a mar y tranquilidad…


	12. lust&love part1

estimados lectores,me es muy triste informar que la cuenta d ejaneth haruka fue borrada gracias a gente sin escrupulos y envidiosa por favor apoyemos su nuevo perfil gracias sin mas que decir disfruten un beso

-te recuerdo príncipe…

-la sirena neptuniana salió despacio de aquella habitación, con algo de prisa la luz de la mañana comenzaba a iluminar todo a su paso y no quería otra interrogación como la de la noche anterior, para su suerte el pasillo se encontraba solitario llegando a su habitación decidió darse una refrescante ducha de agua helada para despertarse totalmente del trance en el que aún se encontraba, salió temblorosa y seco su fino cuerpo con una toalla blanca, seco sus cabellos azules como el agua para después peinarlos en una coleta romana amarrados con un listón turquesa, vistió su túnica de entrenamiento y sus sandalias de pelea, bajó al comedor para desayunar y ver el movimiento que habría por el primer día de entrenamientos violentos y compartidos sintiendo miedo por un momento, pero este fue borrado por completo por un fuerte calor que le inundo al recordar los momentos en la habitación de la capitana de su escuadrón

-abrió los ojos con pereza, quería seguir soñando con aquella bella sirena que la enloquecía en sueños preguntándose que era realidad y que era parte de su somnolencia e inercia, se levantó lista para ducharse con agua templada, salió lista para ponerse sus ropas de batalla y para su sorpresa al ponerse sus sandalias noto que sus pies de heridas ya no tenían nada, pero su mente no le decía nada, miró asustada la habitación buscando una respuesta que no llegaba por más que se esforzaba, rendida se sentó a la orilla de su cama y paso sus largos dedos desde su nuca hasta su frente quedando aún más despeinada bufo de coraje, sé peino y bajo al gran comedor esperando a que les dieran la orden de pelear, bajó con paso pausado pero una penetrante mirada azul la saco de sus pensamientos, rubia sensual ,mustia sin igual con una coquetería que jugaba con una fuerte aura sexual frente a ella estaba la princesa de venus con una sonrisa cargada de provocación y un dejo de sorna.

Venus-vaya así que mi tigre uraniano ha sido ensartado en el vórtice de un frio tridente sin probar las cadenas del amor uy, pero no te preocupes cariño todos tenemos derecho a mejorar, estaré lista para cuando lo quieras comprobar(lanzando un sensual beso y alejándose con un provocador contoneo de caderas que dejaban ala uraniana sin palabras ante tanta sensualidad, pero también porque no sabia a que se refería la venusiana)

-se tallo los ojos como si hubiera visto un sensual demonio rubio, aquélla chiquilla solo le despertaba un enorme deseo carnal…

-El Gran Comedor estaba repleto y acomodado de manera diferente ,en una larga mesa color marfil con un hermoso mantel con bordes dorados estaba la Inner forcé con la princesa Moon, En la mesa continua color grafito con bordes plateados estaba la Outer forcé con la hermosa sirena neptuniana que involuntariamente la hizo suspirar y en la última mesa contigua color crema con borde cobrizo estaba la starforce con la princesa kakyu, sobre una elegante e imponente mesa de cristal con los bordes con forma de luna llena fusionándose con una media luna estaban la Reyna Serenity junto con los reyes de los planetas y sus generales del ejército lunar, por ultimo Luna y el buen Artemis cuyos cabellos comenzaban a verse grises por las canas, No lo entendía él era un hombre joven de unos 30 años y comenzaba a perder su juventud a pasos agigantados desde la aparición de Saturno, saludó a los presentes con una sonrisa a los presentes y se sentó con su escuadrón, los sirvientes llevaron la comida, el agua, el vino y la fruta

Sintió la mirada penetrante de la reina Serenity que la invitaba a su lugar junto con la princesa de venus y la odiosa pelinegra, con paso firme se acercó a su alteza y se inclinó en forma de respeto seguida por el par

RSerenity-me alegra tenerlas, cada una es la líder de su escuadrón, deben ser unidas entre ustedes pero sobre todo con su escuadrón ,cada una debe encargarse del suyo, pero si ven que alguno tiene dificultades no duden en ayudar, prepárense para luchar, lucharán en una estrella contra seres mitológicos, antiguos enemigos del milenio que han sido capturados y confinados al exilio y que buscan matar, sin contar que estarán los reyes de varios planetas sin mencionar que dos fueron dioses, No permitiremos que mueran ustedes, pero no podemos decir lo mismo si quedan heridas de gravedad, sus chicas su responsabilidad, después del desayuno tomaran la nave que esta a las afueras del palacio,también recuerden que venus apenas ayer obtuvo su pluma asi que cuidenla

-Mientras tanto la otra parte de la Outerforce miraba desde lejos la expresión de temor que se formaba en los rostros de las guerreras.

Saturno-me pregunto que les estará diciendo…

Pluton-probablemente que si cometen un error quizás

Neptuno-muramos!?

Pluton-no,pero si quedar heridas de Gravedad,pero eso no importa verdad?

Neptuno-como que no importa?

Pluton-bueno con eso de que alguien ya tiene enfermera privada y toda la cosa

Neptuno-te refieres a que urano me presto su ungüento el otro dia?(fingiendo demencia)

Pluton-claro,sin contar que le devolviste el favor…

Neptuno-creí que solo eras niñera de Saturno, pero veo que no

Saturno-ey! Yo no necesito una niñera, si a veces me salgo de control pero a veces!

Pluton-solo trato de protegerlas…

Neptuno-pues si ese es el plan comienza hoy que no será fácil invocar los talismanes ni luchar(nerviosa)

Saturno-ahí viene

-la rubia caminaba por inercia, sentía un peso enorme cayendo sobre sus hombros, juró proteger a la Princesa Moon, juró que nadie tocaría a su escuadrón pero sobre todo juro que nadie lastimaría a la hija de tritón aun recordaba cómo se le retorcía el corazón aquel día que la vio sin poder caminar,se sentó en su mesa sin poder mirarlas no quería que el corazón le traicionara hablo sin dirigirles la mínima mirada

Urano-desayunen terminando nos iremos en una nave especial, lucháremos hasta el final y conseguiremos esos talismanes a la de ya…-su tono violento alarmo a su elite-

Neptuno-es imposible conseguir 3 talismanes en un solo día…

Urano-pues trata,no quiero débiles en este escuadrón!-le dolía tratarlas así pero esa era la única manera de evitar más luchas innecesarias-

Neptuno-no habrá débiles(imitando su tono de voz)

Urano-perfecto!

Neptuno-mientras no haya gente reactiva

Urano-a que te refieres?(sin mirarla)

Neptuno-gente que por algún arrebato de enojo se deje llevar

Urano-eso tampoco pasara, terminen su desayuno y nos vamos para darlo todo

-la neptuniana la miro con desaprobación, le dolía el cambio tan drástico de la rubia con ella..

-la rubia salió del salón el hambre la había abandonado, sentía miedo de que algo le pasase a la aguamarina camino a su habitación y busco en un viejo baúl con el símbolo de urano,entre el desgastado forro de terciopelo color vino se encontraba una espada centrifuga con una muy desgastada funda, La saco y se la acomodo en su cinturón,bajo a la entrada del palacio donde ya estaba la sensual chica de venus y a la odiosa pelinegra que se acomodaba una chaqueta militar masculina color negro azulado con bordes dorados por lo que dedujo que era algo así como un general de alto rango en su planeta,respiro hondo ese sentimiento de miedo a que algo le ocurriera a la princesa de Neptuno le aceleraba el corazón y la estaba haciendo perder la razón no podía permitirlo el frio recorrio la coronilla de su cabeza hasta la pinta de sus pies abriendo muy bien sus ojos esmeralda.

*****************FLASHBACK*************************

El sol comenzaba a fundirse con el mar creando un cuadro perfecto de colores ya era algo tarde y el frio comenzaba a tornarse frio, escucho a su madre llamarle pero no obedecio,ella quería seguir viendo a aquella pequeña aguamarina hacer imponentes castillos de arena de tamaño casi como el suyo,la pequeña aquarnet le regalo una mirada de complicidad al ponerle una bandera en la punta al recién terminado coloso de blanca arena,le regreso la sonrisa y la tapo con una toalla caminaron entre risas al castillo de triton,caelus y triton hablaban en la sala al parecer algo bebidos mientras los sirvientes llenaban sus copas antes de vaciarse,pero no había rastros aparentes de su madre o de la reina neptuniana,camino junto con la nana de la pequeña aguamarina hacia el hermoso cuarto de baño color blanco con una hermosa tina con sirenas que escurrían agua,entre burbujas y risas salieron de la ducha,a la bnita princesa de Neptuno la vistieron con un mono vestido turquesa con un enorme moño rojo mientras ella vistió unos pantalocintos cortos color café y una camisita azul cielo

Neptuno-pequeña principa d eurano podría ud acompañarme a cenar?

Urano-si ud lo desea dulce princesa de Neptuno (dándole la mano con galanura)

Neptuno-claro que acepto tontita jiji si no no lo hubiera preguntado

Bajaron corriendo por las finas escaleras en forma de caracol y adornadas con finas conchas marinas llegaron al comedor,la cena estaba servida,triton y caelus bebían amenamiente entre risas y abrazados por la unión en una guerra ganado juntos aun no había rastros de las reinas,neptuno se sento a comer pero la pequeña d eurano busco a su madre camino por el palacio busco en varias habitaciones pero nada.

A punto de rendirse salio al jardín tampoco encontró nada ahí,camino hacia los establos y lo que vio hizo que sus esmeraldas ojos se abrieran totalmente,su madre estaba arrodillada agarrada de las piernas de la patriarca de Neptuno,por un momento creyo que amara estaba malherida pero peor fue su sorpresa al ver que la reina neptuniana se agachaba para besarle….


	13. love&lust2

lily tenoh hace una pequeña aparicion despues de que su cerebro se secara para poner todo lo que pasa por su mente en un documento,ya casi viene el fin de temporada y mucha sangre,lemon y amor! ay kamizama! D: espero les guste

alucard que gusto volver a tenerte aqui,te extrañamos! :c ya saben las dedicatorias a mis fans :hotaru tomoe,hitomi,alucard,osaka,vincentK(te odio) rodrigo,tenoh sagitario,ren kaioh y la pequeña anggie n_n ojala les guste bebes en fin personajes de naoko por cierto le spresumo que ayer conoci a el bananero y a la voz de darien! si a gerardo reyero y me dio su autografo y me firmo un autografo es un caballero! en fin sin nada mas que contar pronto subire el sonido del piano :3

TIERRA TIEMBLA!

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos de espaldas, antes de correr hacia el castillo sin ser vista por el par, se dijo a si misma que aquello había sido una ilusión óptica y que no había pasado olvidándolo por completo…

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-aun con la mente algo turbada por aquel extraño recuerdo bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con una espaciosa y lujosa nave encontrando a la molesta pelinegra, La sensual princesa de venus y a la reina serenity, quien se acercó para darle un beso en la frente e invitándola a tomar asiento en los cómodos asientos de la nave, el silencio reinaba y las miradas nerviosas entre las otras líderes no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo ella lo disimulaba muy bien con aquella mirada fría y esa actitud estoica digna de un rey aunque por dentro sintiese que las piernas se le doblasen no por el hecho de pelear ya que eso estaba en su sangre y le apasionaba, pero el solo imaginar herida a la tierna princesa de la luna la hacía sudar frio, pero su mente no se detuvo al imaginar a la princesa lunar herida en el suelo, una tétrica imagen de la soberana de Neptuno tratando de seguir en pie y con el cuerpo magullado y sangrante le oprimió el corazón dejándola con un sabor a hierro en la sangre por morderse bruscamente el labio inferior en señal de temor misma que se esfumo al ver a su escuadrón comenzar a subir a la nave, La sirena no le miraba sabía que lo había arruinado tratándola así, mas tarde con los talismanes en mano y una victoria que festejar hablaría con ella sobre su actitud, sobre tantas cosas…quería conocer bien a la princesa de Neptuno que comenzaba a recordar y que ya no era más una niña si no una dulce señorita que estaba empezando a tomar forma de una hermosa y perfecta mujer, una ninfa marina que en poco tiempo se había dado el atrevimiento de invadir sus sueños y lo más profundo de subconsciente y creando una adicción casi tan grande como el ajenjo torturándole la mente con vagos recuerdos y ese extraño sentimiento…

-sus ojos turquesa se perdían en aquel remolino rubio que le intrigaba y encantaba, si bien había comenzado a recordarle un poco mas también había empezado a tomarle cierto afecto? Cariño? que podría ser aquello? Pero todo el mundo lo sabía, nadie puede detener al viento, se imaginó protegiendo a la princesa Moon y a la princesa de urano con uñas y dientes con tal de que ninguna sufriera, sus zafiros se posaron en su padre que subía a la nave y tenía una expresión en el rostro de miedo al igual que ellas con lo que pudiera ocurrir, pero ella sabía que ese el destino de una guerrero lunar,quiso abrazarlo pero supuso que no habría muestras de afecto hasta terminar el entrenamiento al igual sabía que su padre le exigiría mucho hasta lograrlo con tal de no quedar en vergüenza, así había sido siempre el rey tritón, segundos mas tarde subieron luna y Artemis tomados de la man y se veían un poco más repuestos cosa que le alegro, entre risas y miradas cargadas de deseo el rey caelus y la reina de venus subieron, pudo jurar ver la cara de molestia de su princesa de urano y la mirada de odio de la molesta venusiana,pensó en provocarla pero no,la princesa de Neptuno era toda una dama y no caería nuevamente en vulgares provocaciones,suspiro resignada,los faltantes de los escuadrones subían acompañadas de su padre,sabia que no tardarían en despegar,le regalo una mirada a la princesa de urano y pudo jurar que bien escondida había una expresión de miedo en su hermoso rostro,apretó los puños moria por correr y abrazarle para tranquilizarla, pero,ahí estaban todos incluidos su padre que odiaba ahora a los uranianos,seria presa de los comentarios venenosos de venus sin contar que quedaría como una tonta..

Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y sentir como su abdomen se contraía gracias a la gravedad que causaba el despegue de la nave,dejo que su mente se distrajera con ataques y posibles fusiones que haría con la princesa de urano,como había oído hablar de las batallas de su madre junto con la de la guerrera del viento envidiaba esa sincronía y poder descomunal que causaba pánico entre la sociedad.

Pasaron dos largas horas sin darse cuenta hasta que sintió en su brazo la mano de la reina serenity que la miraba con cariño avisándole a la soberana de Neptuno que habían llegado.

La primera en bajar fue Urano, que miraba a todos lados en busca de enemigos se atrevió a caminar un poco para asegurarse de que la atacaran primero a ella, se le unieron venus y la molesta pelinegra le dirigieron una mirada a sus escuadrones para acercarse sin perder la perfecta alineación de batalla que ya habían tomado dejando entre estos tres a la princesa moon para protegerla de manera eficiente,todas se transformaron en segundos con sus plumas de transformación.

La reina se quedo algo alejada acompañada de Artemis,luna y dos militares como expctadores,mientras que caelus,afrodita y triton estaban de lado contrario,caelus tenia una espada centrífuga empuñada,triton tenia su tridente en posición de batalla,mientras afrodita sonreía con sorna y agitaba una dadena de corazones,detrás de ellos venia un ejercito de hombres de cristal con filosas dagas del mismo material como manos,las lideres de cada escuadron esperaron la "señal"de ataque hasta que caelus lanzo un grito de guerra desgarrador y lanzándose sobre la molesta pelinegra,hubiera jurado que su hija estaría orgullosa de eso pero vio su mirada de desaprobación

Urano-ha! Comienzas con los mas débiles para calentar?

Caelus-no,pero hay que darle ventaja a la familia

Urano-haha,si lo dices por tu hija venusiana esta bien

Caelus-conque andamos insolentes-arrojando a seiya por el aire de atacando a la rubia

Mientras triton se lanzaba violentamente contra su hija que no solo luchaba contra el ya que un par de hombres de cristal se le habían unido al rey de los mares,lanzaba maremotos de Neptuno a diestra y siniestra,acertando la mayoría pero cuando eso no ocurria debía ser rápida rodando y levantándose para que estos no clavaran sus filosos puños en ella.

Mientras que las inmnners estaban apuradas contra la reina de venus que lanzaba latigazos con su cadena a quien se interpusiera entre ella,las cadenas quemaban y coarteaban la piel al ligero roce

La reina de jupiter tenia dominadas a mercury y a marte que trataban de zafarse,la princesa de venus y las starlight protegían a la princesa moon,mientras pluton miraba la falta de coordinación de los tres equipos con desaprobación,había fuerza,había potencial y eso no lo iba a tolerar se acerco peligrosa lanzando golpes secos y mortales con su baston,se acerco a urano y caelus que luchaban encarnizadamente olvidando la verdadera misión,golpeo al rey en el estomago dándole tiempo a urano de golpearlo por detrás,suspiro antes de tomarla por el cuello de su fuku

Plut-ve con Neptuno,no la librara sin ti,ni la princesa*-mostrando donde se encontraba la batalla principal

-la uraniana corrió contra triton golpeándolo en los costados,y haciendo que la tierra se quebrara bajo los hombres de cristal tragándoselos,vio la cara de asombro de Neptuno se miraron ,ambas sintieronque el tiempo se detenía, sus corazones comenzaban a latir desbocados victimas de algo desconocido

Nada podía romper ese momento nada excepto..

Urano cayó violentamente levantando el polvo victima de un golpe sorpresa de tritón

A la ninfa neptuniana le hirvió la sangre,sintió como su corazón latia ahora victima del odio,lanzo un Deep sumerge que el semi dios ezquivo,llegaron mas hombres de cristal pero urano en un rápido movimiento de espada terino con ellos e iba directo a triton

Quien al verla,lanzo un golpe con su tridente haciendo que la espada de esta se quebrara ante su atónita mirada esmeralda,luego siguieron los puños pero no logro encestar ninguno antes las risas de triton,su hija luchaba con mas hombres de cristal junto a la pelinegra,cuando la rubia pudo despejarse y ver a la molesta seiya con su sirena,se lanzo sobre los hombres de cristal moliéndolos a puños,sin ningún ataque,sentía como algunos trozos de cristal se le enterraban en las manos pero no importaba,

Neptuno-urano! Tus manos!

Urano-cayate! Y hagamos algo juntas!

TIERRA TIEMBLA!

MAREMONO DE NEPTUNO!

El gran planeta azul con agua se fusionaba con el gigante anaranjado formandoalgo descomunal dándole de lleno a triton y aturdiéndolo por unos minutos,se miraron con una complicidad que nadie mas tendría en este mundo,ayudaron a las inners que eran cercadas por un batallón de hombres de cristal y un nuevo tipo de enemigo,un grupo de medusas,la princesa de mercurio les lanzaba trozos de cristal d elso enemigos abatidos para poder reflejar a las medusas y no verlas fijamente a los ojos…

Lucharon por horas y aun no había muestra de los talismanes,los enemigos no bajaban en numero y caelus comenzaba a desesperar y a sentirse furioso con su primogénita,los uranianos siempre eran los primeros enconseguir los talismanes,sonrio para si mismo y toco un collar con una esferita de oro que colgaba de su cuello, lo apretó en su puño y su mano comenzó a irradiar un fuerte destello dorado,sentía el poder recorrerlo corrió hacia la rubia que estaba distraída luchando junto con la inner forcé y la starforce de manera soberbia,le encesto un puñetazo que hizo que la rubia no pudiera levantarse y escupiera sangre buscando de donde provenia aquel garrafal golpe

-vio a la rubia incada ante el dolor,y a lo lejos a caelus reir,el monarca tomaba mas impulso para volver a lanzarse sobre urano,deseo correr como el viento y protegerla pero no pudo sintió que el corazón le oprimia sabría que si bien urano no moriría almenos sufriría terribles heridas internas sintió un calor indescriptible en su corazón,escucho la voz de su madre cantándole la melodía que solia cantarle cuando niña,pudo ver a Michelle sonreírle y entregarle un hermoso espejo con el símbolo de su planeta

Su madre le sonrio para desaparecer,miro a caelus que estaba a punto de terminar con urano pero su boca se abrió sin pensarlo y exclamo REFLEJO SUBMARINO!

El rubio monarca fue incapaz de levantarse nuevamente,la reina de venus,enloquecio y sus ataques fueron mas violentos,REFLEJO SUBMARINO!CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!

Al parecer su hiija se le había unido para atacarla,pensaba en ir corriendo a donde urano,pero ahí ya estaba pluton dándole la mano,sintió alivio al verla levantarse para seguir peleando aunque sabia que no estaba del todo bien.

A lo lejos:

Luna-es impresionante su majestad,casi tenemos un duo urano-neptuno como antes..

Artemis-falta pulirlo…pero vamos bien solo esperemos que no se repita..

Serenity-ojala…no soportaría que las hijas de mis amigas pasen por ese horrible destino no quiero perder otro equipo tan magnifico

El equipo de hombres de crisyal y medusas comenzaba a bajar todas se miraban felices si bien todas tenían heridas la princesa moon había luchado como nunca hubiesen imaginado,casi ningún enemigo le había hecho daño y estaban orgullosas,las miradas de amitad y comlplicidad entre todos los escuadrones formando uno solo hicieron que pluton sonriera un poco,un talismán había salido que mas podían pedir?

Aquel silencio fue roto por un caelus que sostenia a la primogénita de tritón y empuñaba su espada en su cuello,había visto a su hija mirarla y como esta la protegió de el

Caelus-perdoneme princesa,pero hay una diferencia entre las cosas que hacemos y las que debemos hacer..

loco

Caelus-al igual que tu padre

Urano-dejala

Caelus-dejarla?pero si nos estamos divirtiendo…

Urano-TIERRA TIEMBLA!

Caelus-TU PATETICO TEMBLOR NO ME HACE NADA!

-el grupo de snehis miraba al rey del cielo apunto de intervenir pero pluton se los prohibio,aun había medusas y hombres de cristal

-la rubia corrió a golpear a este pero este le esquivaba con maestria

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver como un ligero hilo de sangre escurrir por el cuello de su musa a causa de la espada de su padre,vio todo oscurecerse quedando sola y en total obscuridad,pudo ver una ligera luz,estaba muerta?camino hacia la luz...para encontrar a amara como la recordaba con una sonrisa pura y amorosa,le acaricio elrostro y le entrego una extraña espada de repente se vio frente a su padre gritando ESPADA DE URANO ELIMINA! ..pudo jurar que si no hubiera sido por pluton que se interponía entre el monarca hubiera jurado que lo había travesado,pareciera que el tiempo s ehabia detenido pero unos enormes hombres de lava comenzaban a lanzar magma por doquier generando severas quemaduras,la senshi d emercurio y neptuno comenzaron a lanzar sus ataques a diestra y siniestra,acabando con varios d eellos pero el vapor expedido impedía ver,las demás senshis se agrupaban en formación para proteger a la princesa mientras la star forcé ayudaba con sus poderes de estrella a golpear a los hombres volcanno,la lucha siguió unas cuantas horas mas,cuando estaban a punto de desfallecer Artemis anunciaba la victoria y las invitaba a subir a la nave-

No sentían las piernas, No sentían gran parte de sus chamuscados cuerpos, pero la sensación de victoria arrasaba con todo el dolor, al fin tenían los dos talismanes faltantes y habían pasado la prueba juntas pero lo mejor vivas, sus manos se rosaron por un momento sacándoles sonrisas sin darse cuenta de cómo habían bajado de la nave ni como seguían en pie, pero sus sonrisa se esfumo al ver a la reina serenity de pie sonriéndoles con aquella sonrisa amorosa

Reina serenity: lo han hecho bastante bien, No esperaba menos de ustedes y estoy muy complacida porque pasado mañana será su fiesta de presentación y vendrán personalidades de toda la galaxia y los reyes de la tierra acompañados de su hijo, descansen soldados, mañana tendrán el día libre para pasear por la ciudad de la luna y dos días después estarán de vuelta en sus planetas y muchas no volverán a verse a menos que se inviten y claro si tienen algún entrenamiento espontaneo así mismo Outers recuerden que queda prohibido que las 3 estén juntas en un mismo lugar por el efecto destructor que tienen sus talismanes juntos,nosvemos mañana, me retiro princesas me retiro a afinar los preparativos de la fiesta ustedes disfruten su día de descanso niñas, quizá haya cosas que quieran saber de ustedes y aprovechar sus últimos días aquí ya saben aclarar cosas…(guiñándoles el ojo) en fin, me retiro a finar algunos detalles de la fiesta ,ah se me olvidaba mañana tener un regalo para todas, en fin me voy

-les sorprendió la actitud de la monarca lunar ,Urano ayudo a la princesa aguamarina a sostenerse,

-la monarca de la luna Entro a su hermosa habitación y se sentó en un hermoso diván estilo romano de fino terciopelo azul celeste, No sabía porque les había dicho aquello a Urano y Neptuno pero algo en su corazón le decía que debía hacerlo, se quitó las sandalias para acostarse completamente, perdió sus hermosos ojos azules en el precioso techo que tenía una bellas pinturas de ángeles que le sonreían.

-FLASH BACK-

Se vio así misma más joven, con esos largos y bellos cabellos plateados, su vestido blanco de seda con un elegante cinturón plateado con hebilla de media luna, aquél seria el día en que conocería a su escolta conformada de ocho guerreras de diferentes planetas,conocio a las inners que serían su escuadron cercano,pero el equipo "rudo"serian las outers,las princesas:amara de urano,Michelle de neptuno,juno de Saturno y por último la más grande de ellas con 21 años la princesa de Plutón persefone, todas eran un gran equipo y aunque los días pasaron y siempre estaba con la sinners durante el dia en las tardes buscaba a amara y a Michelle,las admiraba porque eran unas grandes guerreras que combinaban su fuerza y como si se leyesen la mente una a la otra efectuaban sorprendentes ataques juntos,era un deleite ver como chocaban sus poderes formando uno solo lleno de precisión y destrucción haciendo que el viento soplara con ímpetu violento y altivo mientras el agua salía disparada de manera sorprendente con un tino al enemigo matándolo de manera tourtuosa pero relativamente rápida.

-Los días habían pasado bastante rápido y los entrenamientos habían terminado, habían conseguido con éxito los talismanes después de 3 agotadores días nada podía ser mejor,la fiesta de presentación de las senshis se llevaría a cabo aquella noche,vestia un hermoso vestido azul celeste que combinaba de maravilla con su tiara de princesa,aquella noche paso entre risas y coqueteos con el príncipe del planeta titán el alto y rubio ojiazul Ganimedes, algo tímido ,incluso torpe y algo mayor para ella de 15 años, pero se había ganado su corazón, entregándose a él por completo aquella noche, cuándo salía de la habitación del príncipe de titán encontró que no era la única que salía de una habitación ajena… entre la obscuridad puso visualizar una hermosa silueta que se movía entre las sombras del palacio para no ser vista, pero ella no necesitaba luz para reconocerla era Michelle que venía saliendo de la habitación de urano? Se llevo sus manos para ahogar el grito que iba a soltar que tonta había sido! Su mente comenzó a atar cabos, siempre juntas,amara siempre tan atenta con Michelle,tan romántica que incluso llego a envidiar aquella "amistad"ahora que lo comprendía no sabía como sentirse al respecto.

-los años pasaron rápidamente cuando cumplió 20 años se caso con titán de 25,el tiempo era perfecto,aun el milenio de plata no existía,no había paz total pero las guerras que había eran minimas y cortas,todas las senshi se habían casado excepto amara y Michelle,ella era la única que sabia el porque pero jamas quiso contárselo a nadie, un año después se entero que los reyes de Neptuno estaban hartos de las visitas de amara ya que creían que ella le espantaba los novios a Michelle,incluso se habían atrevido a decir que gracias a ella su hija no había conocido al amor de su vida,pobres ilusos ellos eran tan ciegos que nunca podrían darse cuenta de que el amor de su vida era la mismísima amara, tan guapa tan delicada y agresiva a la vez,con el tiempo en un consejo de planetas y deidades en el palacio lunar donde todas las senshis estaban reunidas llegaron los dioses de Neptuno y venus,triton y afrodita,triton un joven alto bastante blanco,con los cabellos en varias tonalidades de azul y una impecable y mullida barba de los mismos tonos y unos ojos grises llenos de coquetería y un muy bien formado cuerpo cosas que harían a cualquier simple mortal caer rendida a sus pies, pero afrodita no se quedaba atrás, todas las mujeres le admiraban,envidiaban y temian ya que tenia cierto gusto por los hombres ajenos sin importarle su esposo disfrutaba de paganas y desenfrenadas fiestas carnales,su aspecto juvenil y ser parte del escuadron inner senshi la hacían aun mas llamativa a los ojos de todos,alta rubia de ojos azules y bien formado cuerpo,sin contar que se corria el rumor que era una diosa sexual.

Aquel encuentro entre inners y dioses era para pactar alinzas con la luna y entrenar mas soldados por si algo ocurria,cada planeta dando como tributo a sus mejores elementos,todo trancurrio con amenidad y a gusto d elos reyes d ela luna ya que veian como el mismísimo dios tritón mostraba una simpatía jamas vista por la senshi de los mares,la hermosa Michelle que estaba perdida en una broma que contaba amara,después de esa reunión pasaron seis meses donde el dios bajo de los cielos para ir a Neptuno con una sola cosa en mente desposar a michelle

Triton-michelle no hay dia ni noche en el que no piense en ti,en que mis manos se queden quietas por querer amarte

Michelle-triton ud es un dios,guapo,soy mortal y eso esta prohibido

Triton-si tu me dieras la oportunidad no dudaría en volverme un común mortal,abandonando el trono celestial y el control del mar en su totalidad…

Michelle-estas loco! Yo olo le he visto tres veces en mi vida contando esta,agradezco los regalos que me envía constantemente,pero yo no creo poder responderle..

Triton-te dare un mes para que lo pienses y si después de un mes no obtengo respuesta,te dejare en paz-dicho esto el dios regreso a los cielos….


	14. she s so heavy

BOOOM! lily tenoh aparece con mas yuri-lemon! si aca explico mejor algunas cosillas en el prox ya habra lemon de nuestras parejas actuales,se preguntaran porque c#!ng 2s! lily esta actualizando esta historia mas seguido.(toma aire)

1.- me urge terminar esta temporada muajajajaja

2.-la espera del sonido del piano valdra la pena (yuki y haruka traen mas y mas aventuras pero ahora arrastraran a una inocente ay ajaa michiru)

3.-son las 5 enpunto am y empiezo a trabajar alas 8 si no dirmire lo peor salgo a las 6 de la tarde :c (me voy a matar en la carretera por conducir con sueño)

4.-quiza no vuelvan a leer algo mio si eso ocurre! y uds ni reviews me dejan :c

5.-no hay 5 pero queria escribir esto :holi! (gracias por leer)

declaimer personajes de naoko

alguien digale a BARN LOREN QUE YA ACTUALICE POR AMOR A JESU´! :c

querido ren kaioh no se si leas esto pero... vendo palomitas ok no,me gusta tu historia sigue asi bebe

hotaru tomoe,alucard y osaka amo sus reviews uds si son fieles u_u

pd:si muero alguien baile el caballo dorado en mi funeral(normalmente es en las bodas pero como nunca me case almenos cumplanlo)

vicentk teodio!TE ODIO! ntc

en fin enjoy ah y no no le doy mas vueltas es que este fic es re largo para poder explicar cosa por cosa trato que sea de lo mas completo

\- Después de despedir al Dios de los mares se quitó sus sandalias para caminar por los tersos jardines, necesitaba despejarse, tenía 20 años era joven, hermosa y talentosa

Estaba enamorada de Amara eso lo supo desde la primera vez que la vio el primer día

En el Castillo lunar con solo 16 años supo desde aquel instante que ella era el amor de su vida, alta, castaña, pero a veces con ayuda de los rayos del sol sus cabellos se tenían rubios

¿Sus ojos demostraban Amor y determinación sin contar esa fina galantería que usaba en ese sensual y pausado tono de voz, varias veces deseo que amara fuese varón para así no ser algo mal visto y poder ser una familia "normal" pero que es normal cuando el amor se siente al grado de poder tocarlo? Sin embargo, aquello no era suficiente, no para sus padres que insistían día a día que se casara con algún noble de la galaxia, le presentaron guapos e imponentes militares de alto rango, príncipes de otros planetas le llevaban fastuosos regalos, pero el único hombre que realmente le había dado un regalo de su agrado fue su abuelo, algo descomunal una puerta hacia otra realidad donde sus miedos, sueños tomaban forma y de alguna manera "se hacían realidad" aquel regalo era un fino violín blanco que junto a su arco le acompañarían día a día de soledad sin Amara, ya que sus padres le habían prohibido verla ya que le culpaban de "espantarle" los novios.

Así que siempre que tocaba melodías alegres la recordaba en su imponente traje militar con pantalones de montar con lastas botas y un blazer condecorado con estrellas de rangos militares, Amara era la general de división de las fuerzas armadas de Urano mismas que entrenaban a los soldados de todos los planetas y elegían a los mejores para ser guardias reales, envidiaba su independencia, su seguridad, pero sobre todo su libertad

En Urano no era mal visto que una mujer no se casara por seguir sus sueños, No era como el conservador Neptuno, suspiró había caminado bastante sin embargo su mente aún no se despejaba, tritón le había dado un ultimátum lo cual pondría más feliz a su madre quien no dejaba de alardear que un Dios estaba Perdidamente enamorado de ella, aquello no le alegraba ni enorgullecía su corazón estaba enamorado de Amara, un corazón herido porque la uraniana no había escrito en dos largas semanas ,un corazón herido pero enamorado.

Sabía que estaba en el pequeño Ceres* entrenando soldados y que no volvería hasta pasadas otras dos aburridas y largas semanas, suplicando que al menos una carta llegara haciendo que valiera la pena correr por las mañanas hacia el mensajero real en busca de alguna carta de su amada, pero pasaron las dos semanas sin una sola noticia de ella, a veces cuando su espejo se apiadaba de ella le mostraba a Amara luchando, dirigiendo un ejército pero después de esas últimas dos semanas el espejo le mostraba menos de lo que ya le mostraba pero aquello no le importaba mucho la veía hacer lo que le apasionaba y eso le alegraba un poco aunque últimamente la veía junto a un alto y apuesto joven de cabellos cenizos, ojos verde color esmeralda y una sonrisa encantadora llena de picardía que portaba un uniforme militar negro con una capa negra de forro aterciopelado morado

Aunque ella sabía que amara la amaba con locura y pasión desenfrenada había algo que no la convencía de aquel hombre, una noche mientras tocaba el violín en su habitación el fiel aqua mirror comenzó a brillar, su corazón se tensó eso solo significaba la llegada de un nuevo enemigo, soltó el instrumento y corrió hacia la mesita donde se hallaba el talismán

lo tomo entre sus manos, pero la visión que este le mostro era algo inusual no era un enemigo, era su amada acompañada de aquel apuesto joven, sus miradas se cruzaban sacando sonrojos a ambos que estaban sentados en un precioso peñasco mientras admiraban la Luna, lo reconoció al instante era parte de los valles de Urano, él corazón le latió de prisa normalmente cuando amara llegaba a su planeta le avisaba con un día de anticipación cuando menos para que le visitase pero ni las cartas acostumbradas ni la invitación con el símbolo uraniano habían llegado…. Lloro desconsoladamente sin saber porque, el corazón se debilitaba y solo ansiaba estar entre los brazos de su amada, una caricia, que la tomara entre sus brazos y la hiciera suya como tantas veces en esos tres años, pero ahí estaba masoquista suplicándole más imágenes al espejo que se negaba.

Paso otra semana desde el incidente del espejo, se convenció de que no había de que preocuparse sin embargo su aspecto físico decayó al no obtener respuesta a ninguna carta enviada, una mañana soleada el viento paseaba las hojas de los arboles con melancolía anunciando algo, bajo las escaleras pero la aguda voz de su madre Anfitrite, resonó en su cabeza

Anfitrite,-y ese gran milagro?

-su majestad he venido con magnas noticias

Anfitrite- vienes a decirle a Michelle que el dios tritón no le conviene?

Amara- supuse yo que ella ya había aceptado salir con él.

-No he aceptado nada porque no lo amo amara…

Amara-que bella te ves hoy mach

Michelle-y ese milagro? ¡Tres largas semanas perdida!

¡Amara-tranquila!

Anfitrite-dejen de pelear parecen un viejo matrimonio! ¡Ya maduren y búsquense un hombre!

Michelle-MADRE SABES QUE OPINO SOBRE ESAS PLATICAS"

Amara- de hecho, estoy comprometida…*susurro

Anfitrite-oh cariño! ¿¡Quién es el afortunado!?

Sus ojos azules examinaban a la rubia, suponía que era una carnada para no oír a su madre hacer los típicos comentarios de mal gusto sin embargo sintió como la estabilidad le fallaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cristalinas.

Anfitrite-porque lloras Michelle?

Michelle- me da m-mucho gusto

Anfitrite-que noticia! Ni yo misma lo puedo creer! ¡Deberías seguir sus pasos Michelle!

Amara-debemos hablar en privado no crees? Digo para ponernos "al tanto"

-subieron a su habitación, ocasionalmente amara la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie adorando el contacto físico con ella tanto que odio cuando esta la sentó en la cama y se pasaba nerviosamente las manos por la cara sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos

Michelle-entonces tu prometido mi amor… ven recuéstate en mi pecho amara no te he visto en mucho tiempo y te he extrañado*ronroneando sensualmente

Amara-Michelle…

Michelle-aquí no hay nadie puedes llamarme michí como siempre lo ha hecho…*sentándose sensualmente y alzando un poco el fino vestido azul para mostrarle sus níveas piernas

Amara-Michelle no mentía con el prometido…

Michelle-entonces le dirás a mi madre que yo soy tu prometido?

¡Amara-DEJA DE JUGAR!

Michelle-NO JUEGO A NADA!

¡Amara-se llama cáeles!

Michelle-que? ¿Quien?

¿Amara-que no lo entiendes?

Michelle-entender? ¡Escucha las idioteces que dices amara!

Amara-te lo sintetizare! Las iners ya son madres! Incluso la débil tetis esta embarazada

Michelle-ahaja y tú quieres un hijo? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Cuando Juno se embarazo a los 18 te reíste!

Amara-la princesa está embarazada…

Michelle-y eso en que nos afecta?

Amara-QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!? ¡Si la princesa nace sin una escolta completa o esta no se llega a a completar a tiempo si entramos en guerra, La primera dama no tendrá escolta!

Michelle-que diablos dices!?eso JAMAS TE IMPORTO*al borde del llanto

¡Amara-esto se acabó!

Michelle-que fácil es para ti!

¡Amara-tu eres y serás mi gran amor Michelle... tu sabes que te amo y te amare para siempre!

Michelle-por eso vienes a dejarme? A matarme con el filo de tu adiós? ¿Prefiero que me atravieses con el filo de tu spade sword a que me dejes viva sin ti… que voy a hacer sin ti amara?

Amara-perdóname*siendo víctima del llano hincándose del dolor

-se levantó de la cama para tomar entre sus delicadas manos el rostro de su amada haciéndola que la viera a los ojos

Michelle-di-dímelo amara ya no me amas!

Michelle! -dímelo!

Michelle-JODER DIMELO! ¡SOLO QUIERO OIRLO!

Amara-no puedo decírtelo porque te amo

Michelle-entonces!? ¡Escapemos juntas! ¡Te amo, me amas! ¿Qué más necesitamos? encontrareis forma de darle una escolta a la pequeña dama, mientras huyamos por la galaxia!

¡Amara-me caso en dos meses Michelle!

-la tomo por el blazer militar y la repego a su cuerpo comenzando a besarla desenfrenadamente, besaba sus labios con vehemencia pasando salvajemente hacia su cuello mientras sus manos torpes comenzaban a desabotonar aquel pesado saco color gris jaspe con hombreras de cuero Negro, lanzándolo lejos para poder masajear los pechos de la semi rubia

Que abría la boca para tomar algo de aire y cuyas manos comenzaban a levantar su vestido para masajear su duro y bien formado trasero tomándola por sorpresa una fuerte nalgada propinada por su candente viento, que le sacaba soplidos de placer, pero ella no se quedó atrás comenzando a levantar la blusa de tirantes que tenía debajo para comenzar a devorar aquellas firmes y duras montañas de pezón rosado haciendo arquear a su víctima que comenzaba a deshacerse de su delicada prenda interior de encaje blanco para poder comenzar a juguetear con su pequeño clítoris que comenzaba a hincharse gracias a la deliciosa fricción de sus dedos

Sentía pulsaciones eléctricas mientras su boca seguía paseándose entre los pechos de su viento y sus manos el arañaban violentamente la espalda, marcándola ya como su propiedad

La uraniana gruñía de dolor placentero, mientras se llevaba los dedos a la boca humedeciéndolos para comenzar a penetrar a la princesa de los mares que se tapaba la boca para no gritar

-acostada en su pecho exhausta de entregarse a su viento que miraba el techo pensativo, que no notaba cuando perdía sus manos en sus cabellos

Michelle-que piensas?

Amara-en que todo esto está mal…

Michelle- Mi amor, trata de entenderme  
Cuando digo que me torturas

Tus labios me rugan que esté a solas contigo  
Sólo quiero que sepas  
Es el movimiento de tus caderas Sabes tan dulce (Cruel tentadora)  
Estoy a tus pies  
Puedo decir, por la manera en que te mueves  
Que tú quieres que te quiera.  
¿Estás feliz ahora que me he dado cuenta  
de que sólo era una víctima  
en un juego de mentiras y tensión lujuriosa? Estás feliz ahora que me he dado cuenta  
de que sólo era una víctima  
en un juego de mentiras y tensión lujuriosa?  
No puedo creer que caí por ti  
Estuve mal, estoy tan confundido  
Un tonto error! – levantándose con lágrimas en los ojos al borde del llanto mientras se vestía y le indicaba que se fuera…

Michelle no supo de amar mucho tiempo hasta que llego la invitación de su boda, pero que más daba ella también estaba comprometida con triton,por despecho pero así llegase amara a impedir la boda cosa que dudaba no escaparía con ella, la había dejado había dejado atrás aquella droga llamada amara o eso quería creer, sin contar que su espejo le mostro parte de la noche de bodas de amar cosa que termino de romper su corazón y ahora tritón no era un dios había perdido ese brillo celestial pero seguía siendo hermoso, fuerte y poderoso quizá eso era lo que necesitaba.

Así como amara era ese pretencioso militar uraniano, había visto un retrato de la boda a la cual no asistió por "asuntos" imprevistos… (llorar en casa fingiendo una horrible enfermedad)

Así pasaron otros seis meses, había dejado de atormentarse viendo imágenes con el Deep aqua mirror, su ánimo no había mejorado pero el no saber nada de amar le ayudaba bastante, solía pero al menos las punzadas de dolor interminables eran menos frecuentes, el día de su boda con tritón llego, el palacio de Neptuno se vistió de rosas blancas, ostentosas decoraciones y una realmente enorme y fastuosa mesa de regalos junto con la música d e orquesta hacían aquel lugar un verdadero cuento de hadas a medias.

La mayoría de las senhis llevaba a sus hijas, la princesa serenity junto al príncipe titán caminaban de la mano sonriendo, Plutón llevaba a una pequeña de tres años bastante inteligente de cabellos verdes, su esposo había muerto en un ataque a pluton,por ello la melancolía se reflejaba en sus ojos, Tetis llevaba a una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos violeta pero al igual que Pluto no mostraba mucha alegría, se decía que su esos era un maniático controlador y casi nadie le conocía, pero sus ojos cambiaban momentáneamente de tristeza a alegría al ver a la pequeña que llevaba en brazos.

Su madre se encargaba de los invitados

Todo iba bien, un ceñido vestido blanco, un hermoso anillo con diamantes y un enorme perla unto con un gran vacío y dolor en el pecho. Seguía insegura en su habitación cepillando ausentemente sus acuosos cabellos, quería huir y perderse en el infinito, pero no podía hacerle eso al hombre que la amaba y arriesgo todo por ella…

Llamaron a la puerta, pero no respondio, quería disfrutar su poca soledad

Volvieron a llamar, siguió sin hacer ruido minimo, hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par

-no lo hagas

Su corazón se encogió no necesito oír esa voz durante casi un año para reconocerla así pasara un milenio la reconocería

Michelle-que quieres amara? Ya es tarde

Amara-dime que lo amas y me iré

Michelle- prometes irte? ¿Aceptaras la verdad? -ella sabía que no estaba enamorada de tritón pero el simple hecho de herir a amar como la hirió a ella le producía cierto placer*

¡Amara-dímelo maldición!

Michelle-lo amo… lo amo!

¡Amara-mientes!

Michelle-miento? No sabes lo bien que me siento cuando me posee, cuando me hace únicamente suya.

Vio que el veneno hacia efecto en la uraniana que retrocedía con lágrimas en los ojos,

Michelle-sabes? No sabes lo bien que te ves estando abajo amara-recordando lo que el Deep aqua mirror le mostro.

¡Amara-él no te toca como yo! ¡Lo sé y puedo jurarlo por los mismos dioses!

Michelle-cree lo que quieras cariño, eres cosa del pasado

Amara se acercó a ella, si no antes cerrar la puerta de un portazo la tomo violentamente del cabello y comenzó a besarla con tanta violencia y apremio, mientras la ninfa marina se resistía ante ella, ante su cabeza y su corazón

Lanzaba golpes y arañazos inútiles,amara la tenia dominada lamiendo su sexo,podía sentir el orgasmo venir una y otra y otra vez,la rubia era su mejor amante porque era el amor de su terminar con el vestido alborotado y una rubia que se limpiaba con dulzura y picardía las comisuras d ela boca y se arreglaba el fino vestido verdoso y la dejaba para volverse a acomodar el vestido y el velo se despidió con un guiño y un-nos vemos en la fiesta.


	15. bang bang bang

LilyTenoh se camuflajea con unos arbustos para evitar ser golpeada por la lluvia de tomates de sus lectores,pero les contare un poco sobre estos dias,me encontre a mi ultima ex con su novia a los besos cosa que me mato,slai con una actriz y modelo y no se si se repita :( ,choque el dia que publique lol haha y arolle un perro a la semana (hice todo lo posible porque no fuese asi y casi muero) cosa que tambien termino en deprimirme

para colmo despues enferme de gripe y fiebre!ahora ya no tan deprimida les traigo este laaaargo capitulo el principio es AXM porque en un tiempo no hablaremos de ellas y les prometo lemon SUCIO LEEEMOON EN EL PROX CAP. gracias a quienes me leen! en verdad chicos no seria nada sin sus rw me hacen el dia por mas gris que sea a veces ah y el final dle dolor no via lea seydoux en mexico NOOOOOO!

hotaru tomoe :pequeña gracias por leerme,en verdad le echo ganas al sonido del piano por ti! no te defraudare!

alucard: gracias por estar aqui pequeño :´)

hitomi:gracia spor tus comentarios siempre me sacas la risa

ren kaioh: bebe d eluz continua tus historias son magnas(uto el que no los lea)

rodrigo:hola beibe B)

tenohsagitario:espero verte pronto por aqui

osaka-te mando un abrazo de esos de panda cariñoso!

vane:gracia spor leer bonita ojala te guste

angy gracias por seguirme pequeña n_n

y a todos uds. mil besos

Llevaba un par de meses exiliada en Hydrae, una estrella joven que se encuentra a 175 años luz de la Tierra,su aspecto había cambiado bastante,era un lugar bastante gélido con nieve,montañas,poca civilización y muchos animales salvajes en los cuales destacaban los osos lunares y los temibles lobos de Kepler mismos que eran dos veces el tamaño de los de la tierra,con largos y filosos colmillos, de tonos grisáceos y fríos ojos azules, tan frios como los de ella…

Miraba el horizonte nevado, frío,desértico ya no portaba su túnica uraniana o su imponente traje militar,tenia la cabeza de un lobo grisáceo como gorro,sus marcadas facciones eran adornadas con franjas azules a modo de guerra, una túnica hecha de piel de osos y unas sandalias hechas de piel de foca mercuriana acompañada de su fiel lanza … había escapado de todo con el pretexto de "entrenar" si bien la vida había sido mas difícil esos meses,la vida sin Michelle era muchísimo peor , no había sabido nada de ella después de su boda se recriminaba una y otra vez de no haberla tomado aquel dia y haber huido con ella en brazos, ocultarse de todo y todos abandonarlo por estar con ella por siglos , esa era la ventaja a medias de vivir mas que los normales ahora tenia veintidós jóvenes años , oficialmente uno sin Michelle, no podía imaginar mas de dos segundos sin ella , reprimia las lagrimas ,siempre que estas amenzaban con salir corria a enfrentarse contra de los lobos , podía pasar horas luchando contra esos titantes violentos y sanguinarios pero solo asi se distraía del dolor , incluso cuando estaba mal herida preferia morir en la soledad, el frio y el olvido envuelta en un agónico dolor físico mil veces preferente al depsiadado dolor que se encontraba en su pecho creciendo y carcomiendo sin descanso.

Aquel dia se sintió tan mal que no salio a su pelea habitual,se quedo en su vieja cabaña sintiendo dolores inexplicables y vómitos continuos siguió empeorando,hasta que armada de valor y sus pocas fuerzas se abrió camino entre la nieve,no quería alarmar a nadie con su intercomunicador en mano apretó quel botón débilmente y cayo ante los acogedores brazos de la muerte….

Abrió los ojos con pesadez,estaba en un lugar conocido era la enfermería del palacio lunar

Estaba viva! Los dolores habían desaparecido,sus ropas eran una túnica gris con bordes plateados pudo ver a la pricesa serenity acompañada de juno quienes la miraban felices y la abrazaban con lagrimas en los ojos, aquellas lagrimas reprimidas cedieron y se dejo hacer

No sabia como había llegado ahí pero estaba muy feliz de ver a la gente que quería con ella

No sabia que pudiese sentir tanta alegría aun.

Serenity-eres una tonta amara! No debiste hacerlo! Eso eso fue muy peligroso para ustedes! Las chicas vienen en camino a veros

Juno-sere! Como le dices algo asi de golpe a amara!

Amara-veros? Ustedes? Solo estaba yo sola con mi soledad..

*- serenity y juno se lanzarn una mirada de complicidad y aturdimiento

Juno-estas embarazada…

Serenity- que buenas nuevas! Acaso pensaste que esas travesuras con caelus no iban a tener consecuencias oh si?

-si bien había sido su misión darle escolta a la "primera dama" aquel embarazo de serenity y titan no se había logrado.. se odio un momento por no haberle hecho caso a Michelle, ahora no había a quien proteger ni aquien darle una escolta, pero ahora estaba embarazada , mil pensamientos giran en su mente corto circuito le causaran..

Amara-caelus lo sabe?

Serenity-avisamos a todos!

Juno- y a "todas" vienen en camino

Serenity-el esta que muere de felicidad! 4 meses d eembarazo y no lo habias notado amara?

Amara-pense que habían sidos cambios por el ambiente...

Juno-debes guardar reposo y volver a urano en un par de días

Serenity-las chicas llegan hoy por la tarde,apuesto que querrán ver a la gran amara como jamas pensaron verla!

Amara-eres tan optimista pequeña sere..

Serenity-juno podrias ver si ha llegado alguien por favor?

Juno-ara pues me retiro

Serenity- y bien amara?

Amara-bien que?

Serenity-michelle y tu seguirán jugando ese juego de ignorarse y pretender que se odian?

Amara-no se de que hables y no, no tenemos ningún juego

Serenty-yo lo se amara,no te preocupes acaso crees que las enviaba solas a misione sporque creia que necesitais practicar? Siempre supe que la felicidad de ambas son una a la otra

Amara-pe pero yo solo quería darle una escolta digna a la primera dama!, que sus padres la dejansen de joder y ser mal vista , que ella tuviese lo que jamas podría darle! *llorando en los brazos de su monarca

Serenity-por desgracia aquel angel no se logro,en un tiempo lo volveremos a intentar,decretare el amor homosexual como amor y solo eso no será mal visto y creo que debo hacer retomar los "entrenamientos"

Amara-pero,ella me odia! Yo destrui todos nuestros sueños juntas..

Serenity-tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando ella llegue.. La verdad no está en un sueño, sino en muchos sueños.

Amara-lo pensare

Serenity-anda ya estas mejor ponte linda,yo distraeré un poco a caelus

*-se dio un baño, para ponerse depues una hermosa túnica uraniana,se peino sus largos cabellos se veía espectacular,quería creer las palabras de serenity y que todo pasase bien

Al primero en ver fua su esposo que le besaba la frente,los labios y el vientre hasta el cansancio,sonreía victorioso y caminaba gallardo presumiendo que todo el reino de urano estaba feliz de que al fin nacería un príncipe, con el pasar de los minutos el grupo conformado de sus compañeras fue entrando en aquella habitación,llevaban regalos,sonreían con orgullo e incluso algunas lagrimas en los ojos,sintió nervios al sentir una presencia que no podía pasar desapercibida,una acusadora mirada aguamarina se posaba en sus tristes esmeraldas,lenna de decepción y tristeza ahí estaba recargada en la puerta de caoba con un hermoso vestido blanco acompañada de El… el estomago se le revolvió del dolor,culpo al embarazo mientras veía como la ninfa le sonreía de manera forzada y se daba vuelta dejándola con un sentimiento de vacio y soledad incluso cuando aquella habitación estaba llena.

Pasaron dos largos días hasta que logro convencer a serenity de irse,la princesa d ela luna estaba triste ya que no había podido hablar con Michelle pero realmente no tenia rostro para verle…

Pasaron los días,pasaron las semanas,los meses y formaron un largo y doloroso año,si bien había dado a luz a una hermosa princesa rubia con los ojos de su padre y su fuerza

Siempre se imagino huyendo con ella en brazos abandonándolo todo para poder ir con Michelle y vivir una vida tan común y normal a su lado,pero aquello solo era eso un simple y común sueño,que tonta era al creer en eso sin embargo la idea no se iba,permanecia y quemaba la piel,ardia la sangre y debilitaba el corazón envenenándolo de dolor y deprecion que estaba acabando con ella…

Después de unos meses llegaron dos cartas reales una de la luna y otra de Neptuno

Ambas avisando lo mismo la reina del planeta de triton estaba embarazada,camino ausente por los pasillos del palacio miranda mientras las silenciosas lagrimas bajaban torrencialmente por sus ojos sin soltar hipido alguno solo podía oir los inexistentes sonidos de estos al caer al suelo,todo se había perdido,todo había dejado de existir,deseo atravesar su cuerpo con su espada,deseo correr hasta los acantilados de su planeta y lanzarse deseo,deo deo tantas cosas….

Si ien no había podido efectuarse el "plan" de serenity de encontrarse ambas en una "misión"ya que ella estaba embarazada ahora que ya no lo estaba Michelle ahora era quien ponía aquella barrera,camino hacia el sotano de aquel coloso uraniano,ahí nadie le molestaba

Era la única con llave de ahí,su lugar feliz,lleno de telarañas,frio,obscuridad y sobre todo su mejor amiga la soledad,ahí entre cajas y polvosos baules guardaba perfectamente bien entre libros las cartas que su sirena le escribia,sus retratos,regalos y tantos recuerdos que ahora cortaban como filosas navajas sin piedad,saco de su cuello la cadena de urano que traía en forma de dije el símbolo de su planeta y junto una pequeña llave de oro,abrió un pequeño cofre donde descansaba un hermoso cepillo de platino,con zafiros y el símbolo de Neptuno,aun podían verse unos viejos y cabellos aguamarina,se abrazo a aquel objeto mientras se perdia en el llanto por completo

*flashback*

Estaba enamorada de aquella niña aguamarina,no podía creer que ago tan dulce,tan delicado fuera una fría y poderosa guerrera,pero ahí estaba sentada mirándole al espejo mientras la peinaba,peinar a su diosa era un regalo de los dioses,aquella niña la volvia loca

Deseaba estar siempre montada en su pegaso con ella tomada a su cintura surcando los cielos lunares cuando no había entrenamiento,cuando nadie les veía y cuando esta dormia en su pecho.

*fin de flash back*

Ahí estaba sola,sin ella viviedo de recuerdos,jalándose los cabellos en decesperacion y dolor

Odiándose porque aquel bebe no fuese suyo ni su madre tampoco

*pasaron 6 meses desde que dio la noticia de su embarazo,lanzo aquella carta con todas la s intenciones de herir a amara y seguía con ellas,tenia una hermosa princesa aguamarina de piel blanca y divinos zafiros azules en sus brazos,todo Neptuno estallo en fiesta,todas las senshis fueron a visiarle con fastuosos regalos,ropa y juguetes para la nueva senshi… las vio a todas menos a una…

Supuso que llegaría mas tarde,pero no llego ese dia ni a los siguientes,relamente quería verle pero no quería aceptarlo,odiaba el toque de triton,odiaba ese gran amor de aquel semi dios

Lo odiaba porque no era aquien amaba y por quien lloraba…

Y asi los días,los meses pasaron para amara dando otro año..

Llego a su habitación con ayuda de la rubia que hacia todo por aguantarse las muecas de dolor, olían a sangre y sudor pero lo habían logrado, sentía una calidez inexplicable al sentir los fuertes brazos de la uraniana sostenerle con delicadeza volteo su rostro para encontrarse con esos bellos orbes esmeralda que le examinaban con una tierna y delicada mirada,podría quedarse asi por una eternidad encantada,había olvidado el dolor,tomo su mano y acaricio el perfecto contorno de su cara se sintió un poco torpe,quizá temerosa pero con al tocar cada milímetro de su piel porcelana su corazón se aceleraba, le sorprendio ver que la oji verde se sonrojaba ante el tacto que le proporcionaba.

-* no podía creerlo aquella ninfa marina le acariciaba la cara, cosa que le molestaba que hicieran otras personas pero sin embargo el toque de la neptuniana le encantaba ,ahí estaba victima perfecta,presa de la bella sirena que se acercaba cada vez mas a ella… cerro los ojos y puso su mentón en su hombro descubierto por un roto fuku,aspiro su aroma para perderse en el,si bien no sabia que había querido decir la reina serenity su corazón le estaba empezando a dar ideas,sus manos cobraron una vida inusual perdiéndose entre aquellos despeinados cabellos marinos, enredándolos y desenredándolos con ternura

-*podía sentir sus manos jugar con sus cabellos,podía sentir aquella respiración que había dejado de ser agitada y se había vuelto suave y pausada… tierna, hundio sus manos en sus costados,era la primera vez que sentía su pecho arder y se sentía tan bien.. la barbilla de la rubia hundida en su hombro,parte de su mejilla pegada a la suya solo un ligero movimiento…

-el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada las saco de ese ligero trance,se separaron de un golpe con un enorme sonrojo,le dedicaron una mirada de odio a la puerta,la rubia se acerco con paso seguro y abrió para encontrarse con una de las mucamas que traía cuencos con ungüento, gasas y materiales de curación así mismo con más ropas limpias,le regalo una ultima mirada a la aguamarina antes de salir de su alcoba, se sentía feliz como nunca se había sentido entro a su alcoba encontrando en ella el mismo material que le entregaron a la princesa de Neptuno mmentos atrás,maldijo aquel momento por desgracia no podía ya hacer algo… entro al cuerto de baño y puso la bañera con esperas de sales aromáticas mientras se deshacía de sus rotas ropas.

Ardió el contacto de la piel cuarteada con las sales,cediendo poco a poco a la relajación le daba mil y un vueltas a lo recién acontecido imaginando mil y un escenarios donde no había interrupción,si bien recordaba a la neptuniana de sus días de niñez,ahora la recordaba a cada segundo como la mujer que le quitaba el sueño…se llevo las manos a la cara con decesperacion, sentía que debía decírselo quizá ella sentía lo mismo! Quizá aquello podría funcionar,quizá…..

-* aun tenia aquel olor a loción que le embriagaba los sentidos , maldijo que entraran a curarle, todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien estaba a punto de suceder y lo habían arruinado,hizo un puchero y se dejo caer en la cama para perderse en mil y un pensamientos,quizá su padre mandaria a traer algún fastuoso vestido a Neptuno para la presentación de mañana

-* Sentía que volaba a cada paso,si bien seguía odiando la interrupción no podía hacer nada y trataba de calmarse camino hacia su habitación para encontrar un paquete similar al entregado a la princesa de los mares,entro al cuarto de baño y puso la bañera con sales aromáticas dejándose caer en la tina y comenzando a perderse entre las siluetas que por el vapor se formaban,su mente divagaba entre mil y un cosas que pudieron haber ocurrido si no les hubieran interrumpido,SHIMATTA! Ahora se sentía peor… no podía dejar de pensar en aquella hermosa sirena, sin contar que su corazón latia de una manera que le atemorizaba era una sensación nueva que le causaba temor, si por primera vez en sus 17 años sentía temor..

Pero estaba mezclado de un sentimiento extraño e una infinita ternura , era algo que no podía describir ni ahora ni en mil años, solo se sentía bien…

Quería protegerla siempre,quería hacerla feliz pero como?

-salio d esus pensamientos al darse cuenta que el agua se desbordaba de la tina comenzando a inundar el baño,cerro la llave de mármol que conectaba las barricas de aguas termales , admiro aquel desastre con una sonrisa, la idea de que la neptuniana sintiese algo por ella le estremecio ,pensó que si ella no sentía lo mismo podía irse habiéndolo intentado y aquello no habría quedado en ella aunque sintió pánico al pensar aquella posibilidad ,debía verse mas "guapo" de lo normal.

Termino su baño para buscar en su armario un impecable e impoenente traje negro satinado acompañado de una pajarita blanco amarfilado,lo acomodo en la silla del escritorio,busco un par de zapatos negros que hacían un juego increíble, saco la cadena con el símbolo de urano y la idea descabellada de entregársela a la neptuniana , debía entregarle parte de las tres reliquias uranianas la primera era el anillo de urano cuyo paradero es desconocido aunque había oído rumores de que su madre había muerto con el,segundo la cadena con el símbolo que ella poseía y el tercero la corona de urano que ahora pertenecia a su padre, no le molestaba darle una de las ultimas reliquias de su familia... la obscuridad empesaba a llegar a la luna y estaba bastante cansada mañana dormiría hasta tarde y prepararía todo para la gran celebración debía guardar energías y valor…

-desperto con esa sensación de querer hablar con la rubia,se tallo los ojos para poder ver mejor, se lavo la cara y peino sus largos cabellos con premura, tomo su bata camino hacia la acoba d ela rubia debía hablar con ella,quizá la reina serenity sabia algo sobre los sentimientos que tenia por urano y debía decircelo….

Toco a la puerta,pero nadie atendio.. abrió un poco la puerta pero vio la alcoba vacia,corrió hacia el gran comedor con el deseo de verle desayunar y hacer bromas junto con Saturno mientras molestaban a plut,pero para su desgracia fue interceptada por la escolta de Neptuno que le informo que irían de comprar a la ciudad de la luna para comprar su vestido…resignada y con una sonrisa fingida acepto ya hablaría con ella con la esperanza de bailar al menos un baile juntas..

*-paso toda la tarde acomodando su cabello y su ropa con nerviosismo,llenandose de perfumes y ensayando las palabras que le diria a la aguamarina y asi paso rapida la tarde... hasta que fue llamada a bajar a la cena de gala

ahí estaba Diosa sin título, ninfa celestial, belleza sobre natural que enloquecería a cualquier común mortal, una sirena vestida de seda y ahí estaba la princesa de Urano suplicándole a los dioses que le dieran fuerza, si bien supo desde el primer momento en que la vio que la sirena neptuniana era la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás, esta noche no lo volvería a dudar

con aquel bello vestido de seda y holanes de fina gasa de diferentes tonalidades de azul que dejaban ver que estaba dejando de ser una niña y empezando a formar un delicado y sensual cuerpo de mujer, se odio por no poder dejar de ver, pero realmente aquello era un pecado.

Miro desde sus tobillos, subió a sus delicadas y níveas piernas, subiendo a lo que se marcaba un perfecto abdomen subió la mirada un poco llegando a la zona del corsé y sintió que un hormigueo le recorría el cuerpo, se ruborizo al darse cuenta hasta donde había volado su mente, se llevó nerviosamente las manos al rubio cabello para despeinarse como era ritual siempre que estaba nerviosa, aflojo un poco su corbata de moño para poder respirar bien o eso creía, debía verse bien en la fiesta. Respiro hondo y salió de la obscura sombra que le proporcionaba la enorme puerta de roble para adentrarse al increíblemente adornado comedor, había tanta gente en las mesas,bebiendo,charlando,otros bailaban al ritmo de la cálida orquesta que tocaba una ligera melodía, sintió varias miradas sobre de ella, probablemente de muchas chicas que la confundían con un guapo príncipe sonrió un poco, pero sus ojos no se movieron de aquella mesa del rincón donde estaba su sirena, sintió que el corazón se le salía había escuchado las palabras de la reina serenity, no pensaba irse del palacio sin haber intentado algo con la ninfa neptuniana, algo en su corazón le decía que ella si bien no sentía algo igual sentía algo muy similar,camino por inercia pero una voz conocida la saco de sus pensamientos

-hola princesa o debería decir príncipe de urano?

Urano-no puede ser! Tu aquí?!(lo abraza)

*Tulpa-obvio no podía perderme tu presentación,todo el reino uraniano habla de ello!

Urano-veo otra estrella en tu bonito uniforme militar

Tulpa-adivina quién es el nuevo general de división de las fuerzas militares de urano!

Urano-lo sabia! Te extrañe mucho pedazo de torpe!

Tulpa-cuéntame de tus viejas, digo de tu viaje hahaha

Urano-eres un bobo!

Tulpa-me vas a decir que le eres fiel incondicional a la hija de tu nana y mas habiendo chicas tan hermosas aqui

Urano-etto…hay algien pero , aun no hay nada…nada literal

Tulpa-nada serio?no es nuevo en ti…

Tulpa-QUEEE!? Es broma cierto!? Tu! El rompe corazones de la galaxia! Con mas amantes que el mismo apolo!

Urano-SHHH! Cállate,lo ultimo que necesito es que mi fama me preseda!

Tulpa-ok,ok,dime quien es la señorita afortunada,futura reina de urano

Urano-la hija de triton..sailor neptune..

-vio que el rostro de su amigo palidecía ante aquella confesión, adivino los pensamientos de su amigo

Tulpa-sabes que tritón odia todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros verdad? Sabes que nos culpa de la muerte de la reina Michelle? Como si tu madre no hubiera muerto de igual manera…

Urano-no lo menciones

*voltearon a ver a serenity que les sonreia

rserenity-esta cena es muy importante para todo el universo ya que reanudamos alianza con la tierra,con principe endimion que es muy guapo cierto? (gritos al ver al alto moreno galan con un elegante uniforme militar azul con una capa del mismo tono)asi mismo presentar a nestras senshis estoy muy orgullosa ahora a cenar porque les tengo una sorpresa mas la rato... provecho!

la cena transcurrio con exito,comio en la mesa con los tres escuadrones,pero al ver a la reina serenity hablar todo se levantaron.

El salón finamente decorado con moños color crema y plata,una pequeña orquesta tocando un suave vals mientras el sonido de una cuchara chocando en una copa anunciando que la reina quería hablar dejando todo en un silencio sepulcral quedando todos de pie con la mirada fija en la monarca.

RSerenitty-Compañeros,guerrera pero lo más importante amigos,tengo el placer de anunciar a nuestro fuerte,poderoso e imponente ejercito de senshis ha visto la luz como escuadron,como ejercito y como hermandad en un tiempo record y no los obligados 2 meses de tradición si no dos exhaustas semanas,logrando así conseguir los talismanes,un aplauso para ellas! Un aplauso para sus tutores! Un aplauso para los soldados que coloboraron! Un aplauso para el príncipe d ela tierra y la princesa kakyu! Un aplauso para nuestro fuerte milenio! Saben que sigue?

Gritos de todos los presentes-EL VALS! SIGUE EL VALS DE LAS SENSHIS!

Los aplausos llenaron el lugar*

Rserenitty-asi es brindo por uds. Que el vals comience!

+un tranquilo vals tocado por una orquesta mas grande comenzaba a sonar despacio y sin contratiempos a veces tornándose un poco como un suave himno de guerra

La princesa moon bailaba con el guapo príncipe endimion, la princesa de venus con yathanna,marte con su guapo pormetido un chico guapo y castaño de largos cabellos,jupiter bailaba bastante abrazada al general kunzite,mercury con un torpe muchacho pelirojo,mientras pluton bailaba con la pequeña de Saturno que hacia piruetas sobre sus pequeños pies,busco a la ninfa aguamarina se sonrieron iba hacia ella con paso firme,con paso decidido pero una mano la jalo era su padre,podía ver el orgullo en su mirada trato de safarse de caelus pero fue imposible d eigual modo la ninfa bailaba con triton maldijo por lo bajo y asi siguieron unos minutos cuando…

Los finos candelabros de oro se apagaron dando paso a exóticas luces de colores y comenzaba a resonar una canción de música electrónica? El desconcierto fue mayor cuando la reina grito por el micrófono en forma de luna

RSerenitty-DIVIERTANSE!ESTA ES SU NOCHE!(alzando los brazos y comenzando a bailar,de no verlo no hubieran creido que la misma reina bailaba al ritmo de música adolescente)

Ladyjupiter-pero que haces serenity!?

Rserenitty-acaso no recuerdas lo aburrida que fue nuestra ceremonia? A de mas mira como se divierte tu hija *señalando a la pareja jupiter cunzite que bailaba bastante feliz

Ladyjupiter-pero sere!

Rserenity-cayate y tira esa aburrida copa de champagne y bebe de este(sacando una botella de alcohol bastante fuerte dejando a la jupitiana con un tick en el ojo al ver que serenity tomaba una copa grande y la servia mientras bebia a sorbos y gritaba animada que esa era una gran noche y ya se arrepentirían mañana)

Desconcertado solto a su hija,miro hacia donde etsaba la reina serenity y el desconcierto fue mayor al ver a lady jupiter y a su reina bebiendo "disimuladamente" cognac,miro a afrodita que estaba iagual d epasmada que el,miro d ereojo a triton que tenia la boca abierta los tres corrieron hacia la reina quien les dio una copa llena a todos y bailaba al ritmo de los poderosos beats

Que simbraban al palacio como nunca,las luces y el humo si HUMO! En el palacio! La luna había enloquecido! Donde estaba Artemis y luna? Quizá ellos pudieran decirle algo a la reina o hacerla entrar en razón! Busco con su verde mirada vio a su hija caminar entre el tumulto a donde la hija de triton? Lo peor ignorando a tanta jovencita bella! Diviso a Artemis y luna y perdió toda esperanza al ver al matrimonio bailar tan animadamente que no tuvo otra que unirse un poco al ritmo de las caderas de afrodita que se le restregaba sin importar el que diran para después de no "poder mas"escapar de aquel lugar….

*-no había bailado con ella el vals,pero que mas daba! Esa música se prestaba para "bailar"sentía las miradas lascivas de hermosas chicas quizá algunas le confundían con un guapo príncipe,bailaba un poco para abrirse paso entre la multitud,estaba a punto de llegar cuando vio a la maldita pelinegra llevársela de la mano,perdiéndose mas y mas entre la multitud si la música no hubiera estado tan fuerte estaba segura que si shimatta! se hubiese oído hasta la ciudad de la luna . busco a la pareja por largos minutos,el aire le faltaba por el tumulto de gente,alfin logro divisar a la pareja y sintio que su corazon se partia en trizas al ver a la pelinegra besar a la aguamarina,penso en ir y golpearle pero ya no habia mas.. retrocedio para perderse fuera Del palacio tomando una botella de las mesas y corriendo hacia los establos del palacio quería estar sola,quería huir de todo del estruendo,de los fuegos pirotécnicos que alumbraban el palacio pero para su desgracia toda la galaxia estaba de fiesta oia el ruido d ela ciudad que festejaba y el ruido del palacio,lloro amargamente lloro como nunca,se sentía débil,bebio,beio hasta terminarse aquella botella,se perdió en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando alguien abrió la puerta del establo,se asusto al divisar a la princesa de venus con un tierno vestido coral y el pelo en una hermosa coleta

Urano-que haces aquí?

Venus-vaya vaya asi que mi tigre uraniano fue lastimado por esa mala mujer..

Urano-nadie me lastimo lárgate de aquí!

Venus-shh quiero veneno… ven

Urano-no me toques a de mas andas con la hermana d eesa esa p..

No pudo hablar ya que la silenciaban los besos de la venusiana,trato de alejarla pero esta se aferraba mas y mas haciéndola ceder, besaba su cuello y depositaba mordiscos en su lóbulo,la fiera venusiana le enterraba despacio las uñas en la espalda al sentir sus manos recorrer sus muslos al ir subiendo su vestido,con soltura y un solo movimiento d emano deshizo la corbata d emoño dejándola en una simple tira de tela,desabotono los botones d ela oji verde y amaso esos firmes pechos sacándole ligeros gemidos a la uraniana que comenzaba a subir sus manos y la intensidad de los besos en el cuello ,asi sigienron entre fricciones y jadeos hasta que alfin sintió a la uraniana dentro de si gritando d eplacer y moviendo sus caderas d emanera violenta,sonrio cuando tomor por sorpresa a la rubia atándola con su cadena de amor de venus para que esta no pudiere hacer nada cuando comenzara a propinarle placer con su lengua

Le había dado una cachetada a aquella estúpida,quien se creia? Suplicaba que urano la viese pen no encontró a su viento por quien se morir confersarle sus sentimientos…


	16. lovers to uncover

5:21a.m. en mx,Lily Tenoh aparece caminando bajo la luz del día que comienza a salir,prometiendo un nuevo capitulo de el sonido del piano para esta semana,largo,divertido y lleno de suculento shuri sin contar e el soundtrack,agradezco a mis lectores de cajón mismos que considero mis amigos y siguen mis historias,me comentan,me guían y me regañan,sin ustedes no seria nada chicos... realmente intento escribir mas y mas seguido,pero mi mujer y mi trabajo(mas mi mujer) (si ya no estoy soltera! :´D ) tienen todo mi tiempo (por eso a estas hrs scribo y duermo)

Hotaru tomoe:gracias por seguir mis locuras junto con los chicos,gracias peque,te envio un abrazote

alucard:pequeño me gusta saber que sigues aqui,un beso

osaka:tu nunca pierdes hilo de nada,siempre das en la situacion,un abrazo

anggie:gracias por acosarme,tu ya tiene smuchos spoilers y solo tu sabes que planeo hacer.

ren kaioh:bebe de luz,que hitorias tan v..as escribes felicidades! im so proud of u

rodrigo:ya se esa venus es RE-perrsha!,ya hasta tu personajes tienes en el sonido del piano!

tenohsagitario: :D gracias por andar por aqui

en fin los que me faltaron culpo a mi sueño y a mi mala memoria:los quier a todos

*lencha (manera de decir lesbiana en mx ej:una manada de lenchas fue a ligar al club) xD

*viene el fin de temporada,dolor,amor,muerte y gore :D

*personajes de naoko,divague mio 0_0

*no,no se quedara con venus... o quiza si.. no lo se! D: (mina le pone dinero en la mano)

*porque musica electronica en el milenio de plata?! pues porque ellos siempre han tenido mejor tecnologia y avances que nosotros..sin contar que yo estaba en esa fiesta... (lily tenoh se pone sus gafas negras de thoug life)

-a lo lejos aun sonaba la musica,había perdido la noción del tiempo tambaleante y sosteniendose de las paredes y haciendo mil y un malabares para no caerse al vestirse,acomodo sus cabellos mientra sle regalaba una ultima sonrisa a la rubia que dormia entre la casi extinta obscuridad de aquel establo,se abrió paso entre los azulados jardines donde el amanecer comenzaba a aparecer,con los zapatos en mano acelero el paso,quiza nadie en el castillo hubiese notado su ausencia,eso esperaba su corazón traía los pies llenos de lodo,entro al palacio con sensualidad haciendo que las miradas de los guardias se posaran en ella y así evitar preguntas,subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación dejando pies de lodo por todos lados,todo habia salido perfectamente la fiesta si bien no había terminado estaba por hacerlo lo que significaba que el gran desfile de invitados estaria por llegar,debian creer su versión de "me quede dormida en mi alcoba" ,pego un brinco al ver salir a alguien de una habitacion una en particular... y con aquella mirada tan inusual tan llena de vulnerabilidad no dudo en atacar,si esa noche había sido para disfrutar ahí no iba a acabar...

-vaya,vaya creo que a alguien se le perdió su "gatito"

neptuno-eso no es algo que te incumba!

venus-cariño,si tu supieras...

neptuno-no perdí nada y no se de que hablas,estas loca

venus-loca? y por que sales de su alcoba si ella no esta ahi?

neptuno-ccomo sabes que no esta ahí?

venus-solo te diré algo a nadie le gustan las sumisas tontitas cariño,es logico que corriera a mis brazos

neptuno-claro que soy una sumisa,debí haber sabido que aquel asqueroso olor a perfume de prostituta que llego de repente tenia que ser d euna venusiana... y lo dudo...

venus-ha! quisieras mi perfume es elaborado por el mas gran perfumista del planeta sirius,pero que palabras tan grande spara una boca tan pequeña a de mas,como sabe la bobita neptuniana a lo que huele una prostituta?! ha!

neptuno-tan rica por fuera tan pobre de mente y no caeré ante tus vulgares provocaciones y si llegue a conocer el terrible olor a prostituta fue el dia que conocí a tu madre que usa el mismo perfume.. hasta luego

-eso no podia quedar asi,le hervia la sangre tenia que contra atacar a la maldita molestia de neptuno!

venus-vaya vaya,para eso te dieron esa grandiosa "educación"*jaque mate penso*

*-si esa perra venusiana queria pelea ella no se la iba a dar,acomodo su acuosa melena que se empezaba a soltar de la bella coleta con una elegancia que solo pocas entre ella poseian.

neptuno-para eso e sla educacion querida,para ponerse a la altura de un gran monarca hasta la altura de una prostituta venusiana,adios.

+-un balde de agua helada le cayo encima,iba a contra atacar pero seguramente yathana la habia estado buscado y si queria que su coartada surtiera efecto debia a purarse dandole la espalda a la neptuniana que había ganado esa insignificante batalla pero no la guerra...

-el coraje que sentía en esos momentos gracias a aquella zorra hacían que la venade su frente punzara,no creía que urano hubiera ido con ella,pero ya habia buscado en toda la fiesta,jardines,alcoba,salones menores,balcones incluso en la cocina esperando verle robando panquecitos pero nada…

*desperto con los primeros rayos de sol que se asomaban por las puertas de madera de aquel establo,se acomodo las ropas lo mejor que pudo,olia a alcohol y a sexo,shimatta!,shimatta! maldecia una y otra vez la cabeza le daba vueltas y el solo recordar a a agua marina con la molesta peli negra le revolvian mas el estomago,camino al palacio entrando lo mas galante y erguida que podía,por primera vez en la vida había perdido su estoica postura,moria de hambre caminando por insinto al gran comedor y suplicando a os dioses ya hubiesen puesto la mesa los sirvientes,pero la imagen que encontro no fue muy alentadora,pluton y un grupo de guardias trataban de bajar a la pequeña saturno que se columpiaba feliz en el gran candelabro de oro,resignada y con hambre se dirigio a su habitacion,encontrando a su paso una hermosa mirada aguamarina que le estremecio hasta los huesos,ignorandola por completo apreto el paso a su alcoba,no queria que la neptuniana la viese en este estado,ni mucho menos depsues de verla con la estupida pelinegra,ni siquiera tenia cara para verla a los ojos sin sabe rpor que sentia culpabildad, sentia punzadas y recuersdos borrosos recorrer su mente,le dolia el pecho y sentia como se consumia,estaba a escasos pasos de su alcoba cuando sintió una fría mirada

Alzo sus verdes esmeraldas con pesadez,sintiendo una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrerle desde la cabeza a alos pies,ahí estaba ella,aquella ninfa de Neptuno que le miraba con una expresión de dolor?

El estomago se le entumecio,no podía verla lo peor ,asi…

*-estaba a nada de rendirme buscándola para poder hablar con ella a nada de abandonar mi "misión" de poder ver esos orbes esmeralda y decirle todo y a la vez nada,pero al voltear y encontrar la esperada mirada se quedo sin palabras y no para su decepción no fue por verle con su poste de galan,su traje impecable estaba manchado de paja y lodo,la camisa blanca que hacia unas horas le engalanaba estaba arrugada y manchada y aquel galante moño estaba hehco solo una común tira de fina tela,sin embargo el impulso de correr a esos brazos fue mas grande sin importar el veneno derrochado por la perra venusiana…camino despacio,sensual sin importar que el maquillaje comenzaba a perder su efecto,estaba tan cerca d ela rubia que no se movia y se veía turbada,abrió la boca para aspirar su aroma..aroma!ese perfume… lo reconocería a miles De kilómetros,aquel vulgar perfume,sintió un pinchazo en el corazon...


	17. Mañana

Lily tenoh sale del bote de basura con una cascara de banana en la cabeza y acomodando su bonita camisa y se aclara los dedos porque bueno,la voz no porque no me escuchan mi sexy y melodiosa voz aguarrentosa :D

antes de que me mienten mi madre dejenme explicarles : inicie el año en casa de mi novia en una ciudad lejos de la mia(debemos aprovechar el vernos #ifuknowwhtimean,luego perdi mi usb que acabo de encontrar,entre en depresion por alan rickman asi que este cap. esta dedicado a quien fuera el mejor profesor de posiones de hogwarts y claro que aunque se que estan re sentidos conmigo no me van a dar rw ,no los culpo bebe pero el trabajo,la novia,los juegos de rol hxm,los libros y mi novia otra vez no me dejan time pero ya tengo el sig cap! :D

los he extrañado mushashos a ,chatdelune,rodigo,ren kaioh(ya escribe joder),hitomi etc y amis nuevoos lesctores sean vinvenidos aca echamos relajo y nos amamos beibes! vengansheeeee (los abraza!)quien mas los ama en aqui? ah verdad! :/

en fin si alguien ve a barn loren digale que ya regrese tambien y lean el excelente trabajo de vicentK(te odio maldito)

en fin aca su beso de navidad,de año nuevo y reyes magos,14 de febrero y del dia dle trabajo pa que vean que los amouuuu

-y bien esta ausencia me enseño 3 cosas importantisimas 1- nunca discutas con tus amigos ni prefieras a una mujer entre ellos,2.-recuerda que detras de las nuves obscuras esta el sol brillante y 3.- a las chicas de verdad les gusta el posho frito :v

TIERRA TIEMBLA!

Aquel horrible dolor que recorría desde sus finos y delicados tobillos hasta la raíz de aquel hermoso mar de azules tonalidades se hacía cada vez más presente pero ahí estaba de pie sin saber como pero ahí estaba ella siendo examinada por aquellas esmeraldas verdes tiernas,turbadas,avergonzadas acompañadas de una sonrisa que recordaba galante e estoica sin pero hoy no había ni sombra de ella, ni de su galantería ni que decir de aquella soberbia uraniana de la que todos hablaban y temían enfrentar.

La tensión era norme y el dolor no cesaba solo incrementaba, pudo sentirlas traicioneras, cristalinas y cálidas salir de esos bellos zafiros azules ..antes de que la rubia lo notase sacudió su cabello con la naturalidad de una sirena antes de caminar rápido hacia su habitación donde agradeció a Poseidón por haber llegado rápido, cerrando tras de ella la enorme puerta de caoba y dejándose caer de espaldas tras está ocultando aquel empapado mentón marfil con sus rodillas y ahogando susurros dolorosos, hirientes deseando volverse espuma de mar al igual que la sirena de aquella cruel historia de amor que leyó tantas veces en su niñez esperando el final cambiase al menos una sola, nunca había sentido ese sentimiento ni una sola vez a sus 16 años, ni siquiera algo similar cuando los más guapos príncipes de la galaxia se había presentado en el palacio de tritón ante la mirada inquisidora de su padre, odiaba sentirse así , pensó en que tal vez la princesa de venus era más hermosa, más inteligente y por eso su amada la había elegido antes que a ella, antes de que le dejase explicarle eso era la princesa venusiana era más digna de ella y de su amor

El odio una y mil veces y las mismas mentalmente la felicito por haber "atrapado" al viento…

Las otras mil y un veces se maldijo así misma por no ser lo suficiente para ella…

Lloro hasta quedar tendida en la fina alfombra azul que cubría su habitación

 **No sabía que había pasado, pero sabía que la neptuniana se había dado cuenta de su "pequeño" desliz, joder! ¡Maldito desliz! ,sentía que los pies le pesaban tanto que creyó que el peso la tiraría a los pisos de abajo deseo tener la fuerza de siempre y correr tras ella pero que le diría?**

 **Se presentaría en ese estado tan deplorable? Le pediría disculpas sin ser nada? Y si solo se sugestionaba y equivocaba los sentimientos de la neptuniana siendo ella la única con el corazón adolorido? Respiro hondo y se dirigió a su alcoba para desvestirse de aquellos finos harapos y meterse a la ducha sin ganas de entrar a la tina, salió rápido para ponerse sus túnicas de entrenamiento quería correr, quería huir del universo, de todos y de ella…**

 **Salió a los jardines principales del jardín al fin nadie la vería todos estarían charlando en los salones de la fiesta ocurrida unas horas antes.**

 **Mando al demonio a un guardia que le pregunto el porqué de su salida de ejercicios viéndola perderse entre los arboles dando rienda suelta a aquel delicioso placer de fundirse con el viento y oírlo hablarle, aconsejarle sin al cansancio ceder…**

Abrió los ojos con dolor llevándose las manos a ellos para corroborar que estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, fue al baño para lavarse el rostro con agua fría y aminorarlo, caminó por el cuarto de baño por quince minutos imaginando los posibles escenarios donde era ella a quien Urano había elegido y amaba, tarareaba canciones de amor y bailaba un vals con una amainaría rubia hasta que la fría y despiadada realidad volvía a ser aquella cruel verdad, sé ducho con agua fría para despertarse mentalmente, perfumándose y vistiendo un divino vestido blanco idóneo para una tarde calurosa acompañado de unas ligeras sandalias y aquel mar en una coleta,disfrutaría de aquel día, saludaría a su padre, La reina y los invitados con una sonrisa forzada, felicitaría a venus y a Urano deseándoles lo mejor a pesar de aquel horrible dolor en su pecho acompañado del triste sabor a derrota, pero con la frente en alto de encomendarle a venus a lo que más había amado tanto como había amado a su madre, bajo las escaleras e hizo acto de presencia en el comedor saludando a sus majestades,compañeras,alguno que otro chico que trataba de llamar su atención e incluso alguno que trataba de retenerla más del saludo frio y cortes que regalaba incluso hablo con el príncipe Endimión y sus generales que habían ligado con varias de sus compañeras inners sin contar que la princesa y el monarca terrestre se veían felices juntos y hacían la pareja perfecta sintiendo una envidia enorme misma que odiaba ya que jamás había envidiado nada ni a nadie, aquél pinchazo creció y sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí , no podía ver tanta felicidad mientras ella sentía tanto dolor , no vio a venus por ningún lado ni mucho menos a su viento ,dedujo que estarían juntos "reviviendo" aventuras… e ignorando las molestas miradas provenientes de la mesa de las starlights y una herida de la pelinegra estaba por salir del comedor ante el delicioso aroma del desayuno para los desvelados que devorarían por ella y su gran falta de hambre cuando sintió una manecita jalarle ,volteo para encontrarse con un par de ojitos púrpura y unos lacios cabellos negros que hacían juego con una jovencita que tenía las manos llenas de panquecitos

Saturn-holaaaa neptune,eres tan bella que no te afecto la desvelada,te cuento un secreto? Bueno dos en realidad…

Neptuno-dime pequeña saturn

Saturn-digo lo de las desvelada porque hoy por la mañana estaba correteando a la princesa Moon y accidentalmente vi a la reina serenity con una cara de que no había dormido en siglos! Como pluto! Jijijiji,no se como le hizo para verse bien ahorita, se ve diferente con los cabellos echos tirones y el maquillaje corrido jijiji

Neptuno-no deberías hablar así de su majestad!

Saturn-no te preocupes neptu! Su majestad nos correteo fingiendo ser un mounstro bastante feo y nos tratapo y nos hizo muchas cosquillas,jum!

Neptuno-es una gran mujer,con un gran sentido del humor en fin pequeña me retiro

Saturn-espera neptu!

Neptune-que paso!?

Saturn-ya no te dije el segundo secreto!

Neptune-dime…

Saturn-robe estos panquecitos de la cocina junto con la princesa sin que plut nos viera!

-excelente,alguien será una jovencita castigada…

Saturn-plut!

Neptune-ya tranquila plut no seas tan estricta con ella…

Pluton-tranquila no le haría nada a nuestra sailor mas poderosa.. sin embargo tu deberías ir a los jardines a distraerte e ir por "aire"fresco

Neptune-gracias plut me disculpas

Salio al jardín caminando despacio y contemplando las bellas flores,inhalando sus tiernos aromas aunque le picase la nariz consecuencia del polen sacudiéndola con sus manos para regresar lo más pronto a la normalidad,la tarde comenzaba a hacerse presente en los jardines del palacio mientras los rayos dorados bañaban cada rincón del coloso lunar ,quería ir a las fuentes del palacio para remojarse y sentir a su fiel elemento, camino con la gracia y elegancia que la caracterizaban

Se había olvidado un poco del dolor y comenzaba a sonreír genuinamente hasta que vio como el polvo se alzaba acompañado de hojas y las marcas de sandalias se hacían visibles en la tierra,ahogo un hipido ahí estaba,descomunal sin una gota de sudor,sintió la necesidad imperante de correr a besarle pero pronto recordó lo que había acordado..solo se limito a tras los arbustos ocultarse y contemplarle en silencio e inmersa en sus pensamientos:

Tú, con tus ojos con brillo de luna  
y tu boca envidiosa,  
Que no da, que no da, que no da..nada..tú.  
tú con tu amante y amigo el viento,  
Que alborota tu cabello y revela todos tus sueños  
revueltos, rebeldes, locos y enamorados de ayer de mañana y del deseo..  
de lo que quiero ser.. Y mañana si hay mañana lo seré. Y mañana, mañana, mañana  
Si despierto al despuntar el alba  
iré a buscarte a alguna parte, para confesarte si tu me dices que no sientes nada  
te diré que no me importa, todavía hay más mañanas  
Y mañana, mañana, mañana  
que salga el sol y estemos los dos enamorados de la mano  
te diré que hay mas mañana...que otra vez..!

Tú, que me miras sin pizca de nada  
solo logro arrancarte palabras  
y enloqueces mis sentidos, con tus formas  
cruel destino, el de no poder ser viento  
y enredarme en todo tu cuerpo..uuu tuu uuuh  
Sabe Dios que es lo que te dio  
para provocar tanto amor,  
sabe Él si alguna vez, tu magia me hará bien  
y mañana si hay mañana.. lo sabré.

*si te quedaste hasta aqui felicidades haz ganado una explicacion sobre lo que piensa michiru es una cacion de gloria trevi que le gusta a mi mama pero me parecio perfecta :3


	18. the emptiness

lily tenoh aparece agripada despues d euna racha extraña y estrenando una hermosa cachorra scosh terrier a la cual pondre su nombre a votacion d elos lectores a) MILLA por millla jovovich(baba) B)sakura C)hotaru d)tlalito del mal

los amo lectores esto no ha terminado ya tengo lap :p porcierto barn loren es bien cool leanlo!

este cap espara diana desire,astrid osorio,angelica,hotaru tomoe,alucard janeth haruka chat d elune y blah todos mis amores dejen rw que me alientan a volver :)

Admiraba en silencio a la guerrera de Urano, era increíble verla correr y fundirse con su elemento ya que ambos eran idénticos en lo fieros y testarudos, pero con un encanto único e inigualable. Algo que se le hacía cautivante, no podía entender como alguien tan diferente a ella podía atraerla tanto, si bien contaba con la belleza nata y galantería que muchos príncipes y monarcas envidiaban

La princesa de Urano parecía un príncipe de aquellos cuentos infantiles que Michelle solía contarle en la niñez. Alto, guapo, fuerte, atento, coqueto, soberbio e incluso un poco burlón sin contar esa sonrisa que derretiría incluso todo el hielo del planeta mercurio, debía reconocer que admirarle era incluso más interesante que ver una lluvia de diamantes en su natal Neptuno

Y es que la princesa de Urano tenia perfecto todo, desde los tobillos hasta el remolino de la coronilla de aquella cabellera rubia que hacia el juego perfecto con el moreno arena que había teñido aquellos fuertes brazos agradeciendo a los poderosos rayos del astro solar.

Sin darse cuenta se mordió el labio inferior mientras apretó un poco el puño, maldijo que aquel viento que se veía tan indomable, tan fiero, pero sobretodo tan libre hubiese sido capturado lo único que era tan indomable y libre como el mar…

Deseaba ver junto a ella una lluvia de diamantes en su natal Neptuno… quizá era muy apresurado quizá sus ideas torpes y dramáticamente melosas la no la estaban ayudando

*su sangre se helo al escuchar pasos detrás de ella, disimuladamente se dio la vuelta para encontrar una alta figura

Pluto-conque espiando a Urano

Neptuno-solo vine por un poco de aire, recuerdas? ¿En fin, pasa algo importante o gustas de entrometerte donde nadie te ha llamado?

*la alta morena enarco la ceja

Pluto- solo venía a informar que la reina nos ha dado todo el día libre hoy y podéis hacer lo que quieras, no veía aquí a mirar una patética escena de amor adolescente no correspondido en fin me marcho.

*la morena dio la media vuelta perdiéndose por donde había llegado, dejando a una Neptuno triste, realmente estimaba a plut y había odiado actuar así con ella, lo peor por impulso de haberse visto descubierta, suspiro resignada negando con la cabeza, saldo de un brinco y ahogo un estruendoso grito mientras abría los ojos como platos mientras era sostenida por la uraniana para no caer estrepitosamente y hacer más vergonzosa aquella escena

Neptune-que-que haces aquí?*tratando de no salir corriendo de ahí como una loca

Uranus-pues yo corría libre como el viento hasta que oí ruidos y descubrí que tenía público a decir verdad uno muy lindo*eso ultimo logro poner involuntariamente roja como tomate a la neptuniana que no sabía cómo como zafarse del agarre de esta

Neptune-etto y cuanto tiempo llevabas escuchando a plut?

Uranus-pues no mucho solo llegue a escuchar algo sobre romances adolescentes y blah,pero bueno.. ella es rara asi que no te preocupes yo tampoco la entiendo mucho en fin debes estar tranquila princesa de Neptuno, ah? Princesa? Pero que demonios? *volteo a todos lados sin saber que hacer con una hermosa princesa desmayada en sus brazos,suspiro resignada y camino con ella en brazos de regreso al castillo donde la llegar un par de guardias le ofrecieron ayuda,los desafio con la mirada haciéndolos retroceder si bien ella podía sola con neptune no podía dejar que nadie mas la tocase,había pasado el trayecto despacio para poder sentirla entre sus brazos contemblandola embelesada y debía admitir que cayo bajo su embrujo de sirena al oler el exquisito aroma de su piel,se maldijo por desear robarle un beso pero.. era de patanes hacer eso y lo peor la hermosa chica ya tenia "dueña" como podía ser que algo tan bello y frágil pudiese fijarse en una arrogante pelinegra?

*subió a la alcoba neptuniana acomodando a su huésped sobre la cama en forma de concha marina de cobijas turquesa que hacían juego con su princesa,no pudo evitarlo y dejo un beso en su frente deseando el tiempo se detuviese,la tapo con la cobija y bajo en busca del rey caelus solo para corroborar su intuición de que este hubiera corrido después del desayuno a encerrarse con lady venus *cosa que le retorcía el estomago y hacia hervirle la sangre,encontró a la mayoría de las inners menos a venus ni a jupiter mientras la arrogante peliroja estaba con su hermana alta y castaña no,tampoco había rastros de la de cabellos plateados,camino por el ala norte para encontrarse con lady venus "charlando" con un joven cadete militar mercuriano que nerviosamente trataba de huir del acorralamiento que la rubia monarca le estaba dando,paso junto a ellos de manera suave y desapercibida hasta que tosió audiblemente y le sonrió a la amante de su padre misma que nerviosa le guiño el ojo soltando al chico que huyo despavorido

Lvenus-todos nos divertimos verdad? Si no he de preguntarle a mi pequeña minako o a la señorita de Neptuno…

Uranus-eso es cierto su majestad,pero me cansaría de preguntarle a todo el batallón de su planeta e incluso debo suponer los criados también pero bueno tengo cosas mejores que hacer *despidiéndose con un ademan y dejando furica a la rubia que trato de seguir su rápido paso.

*entro a su alcoba sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de tener cerca a la hermosa neptuniana, aun podía sentir el delicioso aroma de su satinada piel embriagarle los sentidos causándole severos cortocircuitos , no podía negar que había amado cargarla hasta su alcoba y aun así dormida su compañía le llenaba como ningúna.. sacudió sus rubios cabellos en un movimiento de negación al imaginarse robándole un beso a la hija de tritón,avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos se tiro en el largo sofá contemplando el domo de cristal que tenia ese techo que le mostraba hermosas nuves caminando lentamente y formando formas curiosas e intentaba buscarles formas para ver si asi se sacaba de la cabeza a la hermosa princesa aguazul

Se sentía solo y devastado ,sin embargo debía con su plan de fortalecer a su hija para hacerla una guerera fuerte como su madre solo que mas previsora..

Se había vuelto a su alcoba para regresar a su ritual de embriagarse últimamente recordaba mas cosas de las que suisiera..cayo rendido de tanto vino ,asqueado del mundo y la vida misma..sin ella pensó en quitársela mil veces pero que seria de su hija? Del reino… nadie lo entendería,la maldad proliferaría quizá en urano? Y en el imperio lunar? Bah que mas daba ya

Flash back*

estaba tan consumido por un mundo que vio en su mente  
un mundo sádico con mentiras y gritos aterrados.

Nuestro mundo es tan cruel y frío, vacío y perdido-pensaba al ver aquella desolada escena ante sus ojos,las tropas rebeldes habían llegado a Eris causando dolor y destrucción,casas en llamas,cuerpos de mujeres y niños por todos lados sintió lastima,pero era su deber ayudar a las guerreras,era joven,fuerte y general de división en la luna,sus hombres y el se abrieron paso contra un grupo de rebeldes que no dejaba que las senshis abriera fuego contra los lideres de aquel horrible clan movido por una mujer llamada metalia que quería adueñarse del cristal de plataconseguido por las guerreras unos pocos años atrás y desde entonces una pas enorme comenzaba a reinar,las alianzas de planetas eran fuertes,la economía era fabulosa y reinaba la paz,amara y el se habian convertido en padres de una niña que había cumplido los 4 años,debía pelear por aquella tranquilidad,los rebeldes atacaban con bombas,ataques cuerpo a cuerpo,el humo era una verdadera molestia,hacia un calor agobiante todo se veía en serpia,sus hombres y el luchaban casi a ciegas empuñando sus espadas,solo distinguiendo los gruñidos de dolor y el color escarlata de la sangre que manchaba sus empuñaduras.

Sintió una lluvia fresca y vio el humo dispensarse, era tritón que venía en ayuda, le tendió una mano y ambos lideraron al cuantioso batallón lunar en el cual se encontraba un muchachito rubio aguazul de nombre Artemis, uno de los guardias reales bastante bueno con la espada pero algo torpe de acuerdo a sus cortos 17 años, vio a su lado montado en un Pegaso arrojando flechas al príncipe Ganimedes, lucharon hasta poder abrirse paso a donde estaban las senshis,ahí estaba la mujer que más amaba en el universo, levantaba la tierra con maestra y el viendo iba a su favor, la vio luchar junto a Michelle y lanzar juntas un remolino que abrazaba con todo lo que encontrase a su paso, podía ver el abismo de las demás senshis a ellas,aunque juno y tetis no se quedaban detrás,las inners solo se dedicaban a cubrir a serenity,siguieron encargandse del creciente numero de enemigos que aumentaba considerablemente,las horas pasaron entre gritos,sangre y dolor al ver a sus soldados caer heridos pero lamentablemente muchos no corrian esa suerte el aroma de piel quemada y sangre invadia sus fosas nasales, le regalo una mirada de complicidad al monarca lunar y a triton los tres sonrieron maliciosamente con los las pupilas dilatadas por el odio contenido en la sangre,lo habían logrado habían desatado al peor maniaco, sonrio para después lamer el filo ensangretado de su espada para empuñarla

Caelus- COMPAÑEROS! FUE UN PLACER SERVIR CON UDS, Y SI ALGUNO DE NOSOTROS NO LA LIBRA VAMOS POR EL Y NOS FUGAMOS DEL HADES!

Triton,caelus y titan corrieron con sus armas empuñadas y seguidos del poco batallón que les quedaban, extremidades mounstruosas y sangre por doquier todo parecía marchar a su favor

Triton soltaba poderes desde su fiel tridente,mientras titan soltaba encima de un enemido degollándolo,caelus terminaba de rematar a un pequeño grupo de lo que el llamo "asquerorosos bastardos"

Se miraron campeones al observar repleto de cuerpos enemigos

Titan-vaya me duele la mano esas cosas si que eran duras para atravesar

Caelus-bah pan comido

Triton- deberíamos festejar regresando a la luna

Caelus-comida,vino…

Titan-diria mujeres pero nos castrarian

*el trio paso saliva audiblemente al recordar a sus esposas.

Triton- bueno a esperar que esta niebla de tierra se despeje un poco meintras caminamos a buscar a las senshis

· En el camino se encontraron con tetis y mars que remataban a a un par de mounstruos viscosos y versosos,un panorama bastante alentador hasta que una ola expansiva los levanto arrojándolos varios metros, el rey d eurano se limpio la arena de los ojos para alzar su mirada nada mas y nada menos para encontrarse con amara y Michelle haciendo un combo espectacular contra metalia,serenity trataba de invocar el milenio de plata inútilmente,la moribunda monarca no tenia las fuerzas suficientes,segundos cruciales,frios, se quito la roca que tenia capturándole la pierna izquierda tratando de correr como el viendo a donde estaban ellas,todo pasaba tan rápido y lento a la vez en cámara lenta diviso el impacto del mortal combo de las Outers viendo como impactaba en metalia,sonrio ellas lo lograron ambas bajaron del cielo tomadas de la mano con una sonrisa tritunfal

· Amara-me dijiste que si salíamos triunfales de esta escaparíamos..

· Michelle-tarto hecho cielo,juntas por la eternidad… al fin sere nos ayudara a huir de todo y todos

· * el viento calido soplo tomando por sorpresa a Amara quien fue tomada por un latigo verdoso

· Metalia-quiza este sea mi fin pero también el tuyo huraño*clav sus afiladas garras en el blanco cuello de la senshi del viento para dar el ultimo tiron desgarrador trozando su garganta también tirándola mientras moria junto con ella… el grito de Michelle fue ensordecedor,serenity cayo desmayada mientras el no podía mas


	19. solo a terceros

Hola queridos lectores,les traigo esta actualizacion antes de cumplir 25 años asi que ya llevo 2 años con este fic y bueno.. estoy pensando en hacer un video blog donde los spoileare (si uds quieren voten) felicitar a Barn loren cuyo cumple fue el 9,e fin este 17 fiesta en mi casa :3

los amo chicos y quiza abandone esto un poco pero aca andamos debo tomar esto con laseriedad y comentarles que hay muchas incongruencias en la historia ya que luego me fumo unos porraxos y se me va el pedo en que iba xD originalmente moria michelle peeero pues asi me salio este cap asi que se joden :/ pd les traje porno shuri y hetero ;( no me odien y aca solo relato sobre amara y michele para dejarlas un rato y ya enfocarnos en hxm ojala les guste y no me dien tambien cambie el nombre del esposo de serenity porque? porque drogas! :(

chat de lune estoy conciente de la HORROGRAFIA DEL INFIERNO pero culpare a que era pobre y no tenia word(si ya lo compre y me cogieron con los 10 dls :(

diana desire hola beibi ojala te guste,osaka un abasho,hotaru holiiiiii beibe,alucard gracia spor leerme,vanesa gracias por dejar rw

en fin por cierto mila se le quedo a la cachorra y ya estrena una bonita camisa de the ramones *0*

personajes de naoko y unos empresarios taka taka que si leyeran esto moririan infartados y me encarcelarian por copiryng

*sonidos de sirena ui ui ui

lily tenoh D: fack la policiaaaa*se arroja por la ventana y rueda *nunca me atraparan! muajaja

en fin.. no no pienso madurar -_- pd luna parte es d ela cancion que tu cama sea mi hogar d epxndx me caga es abanda era cancion es muy lady venus es bien golfa -_-

en fin les mando un abrazo a todos y espero sus reviews y proto actualizare el sonido del piano ya tengo mas anecotas chuscas para compartir digo inspiracion coff coff

sin mas ni mas lily tenoh WOOORRRRLLLDD SHAAAAKIIINGGG!

pd2: entren a la galeria lily tenoh en facebook cada planeta tendra un principe que querra cogerse a las nuevas senshis D: que hara haruka no solo sera la pelinegra baammm baaam baaaaamm!

averiguelo aqui en su canal a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, te ha hablado dross y te deseo buenas noches ,ok no ._:

corría descalza por los largos pasillos del castillo suplicando ningún guardia la viera y suplicaba que tritón no se despertase ,podía oír los latidos de su corazón golpearle los tímpanos y sentir como el helado viento mover aquel camisón blanco de fino satén marfil,se acomodo el cabello aqua sin detener el ritmo de sus pies al bajar las escaleras,corrió como si fuese aquel fiel viento que acompañaba siempre a la dueña de su corazón.

salio a los jardines pisando el frío césped perdiéndose en el ultimo jardín donde solo el reflejo de la tierra alumbraba una erguida silueta.

\- creí no vendrías... mas bien creí que tu marido no te dejaría salir

Michelle-tuve que sedarlo... *encogiéndose de hombros

Amara- vaya,vaya aparte de outer senshi ahora es una espía secreta hahaha

Michelle- mira amara si vas a comenzar con tus juegos sarcásticos de una vez me retiro,ya se que esto no es fácil para ti,pero acaso te has preguntado de si lo es para mi? eres egoísta y te encierras en tu mundo donde solo existes tu y jamas piensas en los demás,eres tan fría...

Amara- soy fría? pues no se como actuaria un ser normal a saber que todo por lo que ha luchado toda su vida sea el motivo de su infelicidad

serenitty no tenia idea de que yo podía enamorarme de ti,incluso yo tampoco joder! acaso crees que es fácil para mi saber que te acuestas con el?*tomando a Michelle por el mentón

MIichelle -basta Amara! *comenzando a derramar lagrimas

Amara-que te coje?

Michelle- tu empezaste esto a mi no me culpes! tu corriste a casarte con caelus... eres egoista,tu que sabes del tacto de quien no es amado..

que sabes tu de cerrar los ojos e imaginarte? *soltandole una cachetada cuyo eco retumbo por todo el jardin,como en los adentros de la castaña que se sobaba herida donde había estado su mano segundos antes

Amara-esta bien,solo quería verte una vez mas antes de mañana que nos enfrentamos a los enemigos que comienzan a hacer disturbios en aquel planeta enano,queria volver a ver tus hermosos ojos si es que mañana muero en batalla...

Michelle- que tipo de chantaje barato es ese? jamas has perdido ni mucho menos conmigo cerca

Amara- no era literal,peor sabes que no estamos exentos... quiero que me prometas algo antes de que me regañes... podrías?

Michelle- mmm habla rápido Amara que después de eso yo misma te ahorcare por decir tonterías

Amara-si muero no me odies,no me guardes rencores por mis errores,por ser cobarde y no haber huido contigo cuando pude y quiero que sepas que aunque muera no me alejare de ti...

Michelle- esta bien pero jura que si yo muero cumplas lo mismo,pero si salimos victoriosas quiero que huyas conmigo...

Amara-esta bien *acercandose a michelle y comenzando a hincarse para sacarse de la mano el precioso anillo de oro uraniano con el símbolo de su planeta- te doy esta reliquia uraniana como muestra fiel de este gran amor que sineto por ti desde hace 8 años..

*michelle ahogo el llanto con su mano al sentir a su amada poniendo el anillo en su mano llenandola de besos..,paso la mano ante sus ojos admirando la belleza de la reliquia,pero amara no se iría con las manos vacías,tomo la peineta de neptuno que coronaba su cabello

yo michelle declaro esta reliquia neptuniana mi muestra de amor eterno e inquebrantable para recordarte que siempre estarás en mi alma y corazón

*amara la beso apasionadamente aprovechando la obscuridad del jardín y dejando su capa en el cesped para recostar sobre ella a michelle,comenzando a pasear sus manos por sus blanquecinos muslos misma que le desgarraba la flamante camisa militar llena de condecoraciones. comenzando a dejar mordidas en el cuello de la uraniana que gruñía de placentero dolor al sentir sus caninos quebrar lentamente la piel de su cuello y sentir que su amada lamia los ligeros hilos de sangre que salian de aquellas heridas,con maestría alzo un poco el fino camisón de michelle para encontrarse con un ligero panty de encaje blanco,sonriendo con lujuria al hacer que sus dedos lo arrimaran para darle paso a la estimulacion del clítoris de quien ya había hecho añicos su fina camisa y le rasguñaba salvajemente la espalda,era algo inusual d ela neptuniana ser agresiva y mas en el acto sexual,pero podía comprender el dolor y el enojo contenidos ya que ella pasaba por lo mismo internamente

desperto al no sentir el cuerpo de amara,debían ser aproximadamente las 3 am que estaria haciendo la guerrera mas guerte de las senshis si partirian a las 7 a enfrentar a los rebeldes? se puso su capa azul y bajo las escaleras en busca de ella,estaba harto de su conducta reactiva,amara era fiera,brava e incluso el le tenia miedo.. patetico verdad? pero la amaba y la admiraba de la misma manera en que le temía y por dignidad se habia prometido no volver a intimar sexualmente con amara al no sentirse deseado por ella... sin embargo eso no era facil,quien le da a un leon un trozo de suculenta carne todos los dias y d ela nada comeinzan a darle pan y agua solamente? el auto amor ya no surtia efecto... pfff

bajo al comedor para empezar a buscar a su esposa pero lo que encontro fue algo un poco mas peculiar ahi estaba venus platicando con un sirviente joder esa tipa tenia un culo divino... un rostro y bueno que podian esperar de la diosa del amor? se sintio avergonzado al sentir su "espada" comenzar a enderesarse,estaba a nada de salir lo mas rapido de ahi pero lady venus le miraba insistente..

*pensamientos*-Mírenla, esa figura majestual Ya sintió desde lejos mi lujuria Respondió con sonrisa, tan tierna y con malicia su piel como la seda se me acerco

lady venus se acerco a su oido susurrando- "Deja que mi cuerpo te transporte a otro lugar Que mi cama sea tu hogar Maximizaremos la necesidad"

* venus tomo al patriarca uraniano llevandolo hacia sus aposentos donde cerro despacio la puerta detras d eellos y sin darle tiempo al monarca de reaccionar se abalanzo a el.. comenzando a acariciar su muembro por encima del pantalon azul de dormir mientras metia salvajemente su lengua en su boca volviendolo loco en segundos al grado de que este enloqueciera tomandola violentamente y ponienodla de espaldas mientras sujetaba sus largos cabellos rubios y comenzaba a subirle el vestido dejando ver un divino culo blancuzco adornado por una bella tanga color durazno,comenzando a desabotonar el botoncillo del pantalon pero esta fue mas habil deshaciendose de su agarre,ninguno queria ceder el poder al otro,que inocente rey urano que ingenuo al pensar que se dejaria tan facil... la monarca se arrodillo para bajar de un jalon el pantalon y boxer y meterse en la boca el duro miembro con placenteras estocadas en su garganta

*se limpio la comisura de los labios con su lengua,donde aun se escurria un poco de su lubricante derramado, le sonrió a la bella neptuniana misma que le respondio enviándole un beso al aire aun con la mirada extasiada michele-nos vemos al rato...*casi en un susurro inaudible que la rubia pudo leer de sus carnosos labios antes de desaparecer entre la obscuridad,camino sigilosa por el castillo hasta llegar a la alcoba donde no encontro a su marido cosa a la que no le dio importancia,se metio al baño a cepillar sus largos cabellos y ponerse la tunica de dormir para caer rendida escasas horas en los brazos de morfeo donde ahi era libre junto con su amada.

*camino debilmente,las piernas le temblaban aun por el éxtasis deambulo un poco por el castillo y el sol comenzaba a iluminar un poco a la hermosa luna,llego a su alcoba y encontró a triton de espaldas,sintio miedo al verle erguido y sentir esa extraña aura,sintió pánico al ver la mirada gris y fria de este

el siempre era gentil y amoroso con ella pero esta vez el semi dios se notaba controlado peor aun asi fuera de si,tomandola violentamente tirandola al frio suelo de marmol,resistiendose inutilmente entre sollozos y pesadas lagrimas sintiendo como el rey metia sus dedos en su intimidad,viendose descubierta... que tonta habia sido al confiarse..

*si bien sentia que su amada lo habia dejado de querer desde que habia vuelto a la sbatallas el seguia optimista,sin embargo las desapariciones de esta y un extraño aroma impregnado en sus ropas lo habian puesto sobre alerta y habian encendido aquello que creia inexistente... celos? en el? si era de un fisico sin igual,poder y galanteria irrepetible el ego le ardia,la idea de no ser deseado mas por su mujer,cegado la tomo violentamente sin importarle la resistencia y dolor de esta

y al verse satisfecho sin decir ninguna palabra le regalo una gelida mirada,si ella se acostaba con otro esperaba la competencia fuera buena.. aunque fuese humanamente imposible.. subio a la cama y durmio.. pero detectando un vulgar perfume en sus ropas.. seria posible?

*a- su pecho se oprimio ,sintiendo una necesidad imperosa de ver a michelle,desperto de inmediato pero para su desgracia un cansado caelus entraba a la alcoba sin mirarle a los ojos y quedando dormido dandole la espalda,pfff en un par de horas le veria de nuevo,ya seria otro dia..

m-* lloro en silencio y lo odio por primera vez,despues se odio por tonta sintiendose lo peor en la existencia,llamando a amara con su mente y corazon

necesitaba escapar con ella y sus hijas,ojala todo fuera tan facil..

*habian ganado podrian huir,la victoria se sentia,con la ayuda de serenity ella podria estar con amara por siempre sin importar dejar los tronos de sus planetas.. solo ellas y sus hijas una hermosa familia..

* sonrio al ver a sus compañeros,el reino lunar habia ganado el era triton una vez mas! campeon,se acerco a abrazar triunfante a los otros dos monarcas con una sonrisa,pero aquella sonrisa se esfumo al oler del cuello el uraniano la misma fragacia que escurria del cuello de michelle hacia unas horas,seria posible que esa perra se fijase en ese esrupido uraniano? la ira se infiltro en sus reales venas nuevamente queriendolo matar instantaneamente pero el grito de michelle los saco de sus pensamientos..


	20. lover who uncover

gracias por la espera,preciosa LIZ KAIOH,gracias por leerme y seguirme en lilytenoh23 en fb,en ayudarme con la depre pormeto actualizar mas seguido,tuve problemas dos celulares llenos de fics se murieron entre ellos un fic asamixharuka!

gracias hotaru tomoe,alucard,oasaka,diana desire y mas" los amo chicos sin uds no seria nadie y claro chat d lune

apenas s emetieron a robar a casa y bueno una bronca! entre eso y mi depresion por mi bff

pero aca andamos fuertes sin rompernos! prometo subir otro cap de este esta semana y la siguiente del sonido del piano,me gusto darle a este un toque comico,pero pornto vendra la sangre

*se puso una banda azul en la frente que apretaba sus cabellos, tenía su vista fija en un objetivo, jaló aire y corrió como si de volar se tratase, levitaba y nadie podía verla a simple vista solo sentían el aire pasar junto a ellos, se acostó pecho tierra bajo una estantería revisando que realmente estuviera desierto, sus ojos discurrían por toda la cocina paso la mirada por los deliciosos pastelillos, para después divisar un par de grupo de botellas de vino, se sobo las manos y como había llegado se fue con el botín en sus manos, subió a su alcoba donde se encontraba tulpa quien estaba sentado en un fino futón mientras fumaba algo llamado "cigarrillo" que había robado de otro militar que había ido a la tierra por órdenes diplomáticas

Uranus- hey tulps!eso huele horrible!

Tulpa- relájate cielo, los humanos dicen que es relajante

Uranus-relajante? Relajante es esta botella de vino!*bebiendo directamente de la botella

Tulpa- dame una! Que yo también quiero beber! Sabes? Nos hacen falta unas chicas aquí

Uranus- esto no es miranda! Debemos tenerle respeto al palacio lunar

Tulpa- claaaaaroo,lo dice quien acaba de saquear la cocina y se "rebano" a venus

Uranus-*sonrojo,si bueno es que yo.. mira que.. entonces yo.. a la vivora vivora del amar..

Tulpa- hahaha,olvídalo de eso me encargo yo y veras que quizá no sea una fiesta como las que armábamos en miranda pero para festejar que obtuviste tu talismán

Uranus-estas loco? A donde vas!

Tulpa- relax, no tardo! Créeme conseguiré unas buenas perras lunares

Uranus-estas loco!

Tulpa-si ,si lo que tu digas*saliendo de la habitación

*joder si lo ven los guardias será el fin,*paso saliva audiblemente y salió en busca del comandante buscándolo por los pasillos, bajó a cocina y ni rastros y aún estaba obscuro, camino por los jardines sin encontrarlo, resignada esperaría el caos en su alcoba, sé imagino con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja ante las miradas desaprobatorias de todos por armar una fiesta en el palacio lunar, caminaba despacio los pies le pesaban, tenía los segundos contados si tulpa llevaba a cabo su plan, rogaba a los dioses que no fuera así, miro al suelo encontrando un camino de pequeños y blancos pétalos, comenzó a seguirlo sin razón, terminaron llevándola a la entrada de una habitación donde se oían risas femeninas,negó con la cabeza siguió su camino ignorando la alcoba,paso por un pasillo donde estaba un vitral de la familia real lunar serenitty se veía divina,la admiraba tanto era una gran líder por suerte la princesa moon había heredado su belleza

*metio sus manos en los bolsillos mientras que un hola le saco de sus pensamientos, era la pequeña saturn

Saturn-uranus! Que gusto!

Uranus-preciosa! Que haces fuera de la cama a estas horas?

Saturn- pluto tuvo una reunión de emergencia en la puertas del tiempo y aproveche para escapar de cama,jum! No quiero dormir!*sacando la lengua

Uranus-entonces tenemos un arma mortal fugitiva!

Saturn-señorita destrucción para ti!

Uranus- perdóneme su explosiva majestad,gusta que la acompañe a sus aposentos y le cuente un cuento?

Saturn-hahaha,no caigo ya lo han intentado y no ha funcionado eso ni el entretenimiento

Uranus-pues debe saber que mis cuentos y entretenimiento no son de esta galaxia y son los mejores

Saturn-algo asi dijo ella y mírame ya me le escape!

Uranus-a ella? Pues ella sea quien sea debe ser pésima contando historias para que sigas despierta

-entonces soy una pésima persona para dormir niños, pero no para la batalla Uranus..

*la sangre le helo al oír esa voz que dudo por más de un minuto si voltear y darle la cara, de todas las personas jamás imagino que sería ella, puso su mejor cara y su sonrisa encantadora para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de neptune,dioses! Que hermosa se veía con su pijama de seda blanca con una bata marfil y el cabello recogido con un listón y una florecita de las que seguía , era perfecta y estaba segura que su corazón se detendría en algún momento.

Uranus-hola neptune, creí que hablaba de Pluto, una disculpa*se estaba disculpando?

Saturn-naaah pluto me hace leer historia y poemas todo el día! Puaj!

Neptune-es parte de tu entrenamiento pequeña

Saturn-si,pero todos los días es muy aburrido,yo quiero pelear! Matar monstruos,pium pium!

Uranus-quieto veneno! Luchar? Esas son palabras de mucho peso para una pequeña pulga como tu!

Saturn-no soy pulga,pulga tu cola!* le saca la lengua

Uranus- o_o mi que?

Neptune-*negando con la cabeza-por eso no debías beber soda!

Uranus-que es soda?

Neptune -una bebida burbujeante azucarada que trajeron de la tierra,relamente no le encontré mucho pero a ella le fascina! Y la ha puesto loquita por el concentrado de azucares..

Saturn- soda de limón! Soda de limón!

Neptune-ves?*negando con la cabeza

Uranus-pequeña deberías darme un poco de esa cosa llamada soda

Saturn-aún tengo en mi alcoba

Neptune-shhh

Saturn-que?

Neptune-no, nada solo no lo grites..

Saturn-gritar que me acompañaste por soda a la cocina?

*neptune se puso roja y bajo la mirada

Neptune-tu la tomaste

Saturn-pero tu me ayudaste a que no me viera nadie!

*neptune sudaba frio que pensarían de ella al saber que fue influenciada por saturn para robar soda y después se dejo poner florecitas en el pelo

Uranus-bien,vamos por soda!

Neptune-bueno me despido..

Saturn-no! Ambas me contaran un cuento n_n

*Uranus cargo a saturn hasta su cama, gracias a neptune que saco un ligero poder que alumbraba el obscuro cuarto de pequeñas luces violetas y una cama bastante grande para una niña tan pequeña,misma que se quedo en medio de ambas senshis.

*Saturn le ofrecio un poco de soda en una botella de cristal

Uranus-vamos a ver*dándole un trago- sus ojos se abrieron era un sabor extraño,fresco y burbujeante pero delicioso

Saturn-te dije que era sabroso!

Neptune-deja de beber eso o no podras dormir y pluto se enojara con nosotras

Saturn-cuentenme un cuento!

*ambas se miraron sin saber que decir,neptune tomo a saturn entre sus brazos y comenzó a taradear una bonita melodía,Uranus no lo podía creer era la misma melodía que su mama le cantaba de pequeña y comenzó a cantarla: Un castillo construire  
en la arena  
con vista al mar

tendrá torres y un balcón  
y un gran muro  
que las olas  
no derribaran

con mis amigos marinos  
miramos los planos para comenzar  
nuestras palas ya están listas  
y los cascos de seguridad

que bien quedara mi castillo con vista al mar

trabajamos bajo el sol  
y los huiros  
un pingüino toca su trombón

que bien quedo  
tan hermoso  
tan perfecto  
como hecho por dios

cuando subió la marea  
mi hermoso castillo se desvaneció  
todos sus muros y torres  
de golpe el mar se los llevo  
que calamidad  
que tragedia  
volver a empezar

que felicidad!  
por que arena  
por que amigos  
siempre hay en el mar

*neptune la miro atónita,no podía creer que se supiera la canción que su mama le cantase en su niñez

Neptune- urano donde has oído esa canción?

Uranus-mama solía cantarla para arrullarme

Neptune-la mía igual..creí que nunca volvería a oírla

Uranus- a decir verdad ni yo,cuando murió mama evite sus recuerdos,ya sabes para ser fuerte..

Neptune-eso es muy triste,yo me dedique a honrarla siendo lo que ella hubiese querido que yo fuera

Uranus-la muerte de tu mama debe haber sido algo trágico

Neptune-a decir verdad,fue triste nunca supe como fue,papa solo me dijo que había muerto y se dedico a protegerme y entrenarme y yo a ser la mujer que ella hubiera querido,siempre he querido ser como ella*Uranus tomo su mano

Uranus-sabes? Mi papa hizo algo similar,solo que yo Salí a el

Neptune-si lo he notado

Uranus-oye! Espero no lo digas por venus..

Neptune-yo no tengo porque indagar tu vida privada

Uranus-no somos nada

Neptune-no me interesa*me duele*

Uranus-y tu con seiya?

Neptune-es una encajosa,quería pedirte perdón por el beso

Uranus-perdón? Dirías tu,no me interesa

Neptune-ella y yo no somos nada, dirías tu de ehcho ese día buscaba a la persona con la que quería ir al baile y me beso desprevenida la estúpida

Uranus-uy que feo,y fue contigo esa persona?

Neptune-no,creo ya tenia planes..

Uranus-mira se quedo dormidita,asi ni se nota que es un peligro

Neptune-es hermosa

,en fin me voy a mi alcoba

Neptune-te acompaño? Me gustaría platicar más contigo

Uranus-claro seria un placer*dándole la mano para dejarse guiar entre la obscuridad,

*pasaron por los pasillos, La luna comenzaba a iluminarse, ya se veían los sirvientes apurados a levantar el castillo, los desayunos,subieron las emblemáticas escaleras y llegaron a la puerta de la rubia quien abrió la puerta despacio mientras le prestaba toda su atención a neptune,que a pesar de no haber dormido tenia el rostro radiante.


End file.
